Revel in Life
by InitialLook
Summary: Post Heir to the Demon. Felicity decides to make some changes after finding out about Oliver & Sara. She doesn't want to be weak anymore and when she meets a mysterious stranger who offers her a way to be stronger and faster - she takes it, without thinking of the consequences. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Post Heir to the Demon. TVD crossover - kind of. Just Damon Salvatore will be in Starling City. Will be Oliver/Felicity. This will be dark-ish - well darker Felicity than the show. It was a random idea that came to me - what if Felicity wasn't the weak one of the team anymore. **

Oliver and Sarah. Sarah and Oliver. She should have seen that one coming. She grabbed a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's mint chocolate chip out of the freezer. God, how could she be so stupid. Oliver would never see her as anything more than his Girl Wednesday.

_Because of the life that I lead, I just think that it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about. _

What a lie that had been. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured a generous amount in her glass. Wine and ice cream. It would fix all her problems. Felicity wondered how much wine it would take to forget the scene she walked in on earlier that night. Thinking it would be a lot, she took the entire bottle with her to the couch.

Before she started to eat her weight in ice cream, she reached for her cell phone and pressed speed dial three. It rang. Once, then twice.

"Starling City Psychiatric Hospital," a firm called through.

"Hi. My name is Felicity Smoak. Daughter of Martha Smoak. Calling in for her weekly phone call," Felicity voice wavered.

"Ms. Smoak, there's a flag on your mother's account. Let me get a manager to speak to you," The lady said.

Felicity sighed. What she hadn't told Oliver is that after her father abandoned both her mother and her, her mom couldn't handle it. Her father left her at age five and from age five onward, Felicity had to learn to take care of herself. Her mom spent the first year crying. There was never food in the house. Nothing was cleaned. Felicity didn't have clean clothes or a warm coat. In winter in New York City, that was hard. She didn't know what to do.

If it weren't for her neighbor, Ellen, Felicity would have been lost. Ellen gave her food, clean clothes and helped make sure she got to school. Ellen was a widow that worked in IT at a big company in New York. She gave Felicity her first computer and taught her how to take care of herself. From then on out, Felicity didn't rely on her mom anymore.

By age 8, her mom was over her grief and out there sleeping with every man while Felicity cleaned up the house, went to school and in her free time took apart and put together her computer. By age 11, her mom became paranoid. Paranoid that Felicity's dad would come back and steal her away. Paranoid that somebody was watching them. Felicity started spending more time in her room with her computer than in the outside world.

By age 15, Felicity noticed her mom talking to herself. Her mom would say there were people in the room. Felicity stopped coming home every night. Instead she met other computer geeks like herself and was slowly introduced to the hacker world. A month before Felicity's 18th birthday, her mom tried to kill herself. Felicity found her in the kitchen, wrists slit. Bleeding. She called 911. **Schizophrenia**. Her mom. She remembers regretting all the time she called her mom crazy.

At almost 18, Felicity was no longer the girl who spent her time in the library. Instead she spent her time at shady coffee shops and warehouses, with other hackers. She hacked her way out of the foster system. She got her mom into a psychiatric center in Boston. She would be going to college – M.I.T on a full ride. She hacked her way into her dad's life insurance money, getting full control of it. She was a survivor and she had survived a lot.

Then, she hacked herself a new life. She got rid of the police reports about her mom. Hid the fact that she was crazy. When she got a job with Queens Consolidated, she moved her mom to Starling City Psychiatric Hospital. And hid her paper trail. To the public eye, Felicity's dad was a dentist and her mom was a teacher, both living in New York City but divorced.

"Ms. Smoak, sorry to keep you waiting," another lady came onto the line. "Your mom found a nail and tried to slit her writs this afternoon. We tried calling you, and left a voicemail. She's recovering now. Would you like to come by and visit her tomorrow?"

Felicity sighed. "I can't. I'll come sometime during the week. Thank you." Felicity immediately hung up.

She let out a frustrated scream. At the same time, images of what she walked in on earlier came back to her.

_Earlier that night she needed to go to the Foundry to pick up her research on Isabel. Even though Isabel had slept with Oliver, she was still on the list and Felicity had been doing some research in her free time. _

_As soon as she walked down the stairs, she saw lots of skin. Oliver and Sarah were lying on the training mat with a blanket over their bottom halves. Sarah was wrapped in Oliver's arms and he was staring at her lovingly. _

"_Ohmygod," Felicity's whispered. Both Oliver and Sarah heard her and immediately pulled the blanket over Sarah's top half. "Um, sorry. I was just coming down here to grab research. I'm just…." _

_Felicity's eyes went to the blanket covering. Her blanket. The one she snuggles in and occasionally gives to Oliver when he's not feeling well. She could feel tears starting to form. Her eyes met Oliver's and she turned and ran._

Looking back at it. She looked like a lovesick fool. She chuckled. Wine would not be enough. She snapped the elastic holding her hair together. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders. She got up and rush to the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She didn't need wine and ice cream, she needed a bar.

And bourbon. Lots of bourbon.

* * *

She slid onto the only empty bar stool at the dive bar in her neighborhood. It was busy, but it was a Friday night so that wasn't surprising. The bartender came over to her and asked her what she wanted.

"Double Baker's bourbon, on the rocks," Felicity said quickly before she changed her mind.

"A girl after my own heart," the guy on the barstool next to her said. "Bourbon heart that is."

She ignored him, not even giving him a glance.

"Alex, put her drink on my tab," he continued.

She turned. "Thanks.. but…" she stopped talking. Her mouth hung open.

He was gorgeous. She could tell her was tall, even sitting down. Probably 27 or 28 years old. He has a light complexion with olive undertones. His bone structure. She could stare at those high cheekbones and jaw line all day. His black hair hangs just over his ears. But what really made her stop talking was his striking, intense blue eyes and his smirk. He wore dark jeans, a black v-neck and a black leather jacket.

She grinned at him with some confidence and held out her hand. "Felicity Smoak, wine lover, occasional bourbon drinker – when the night warrants it."

"And what makes tonight a bourbon night?" He asked.

The bartender set her drink in front of her and she took a big swig. "The truth?"

He smirked and finished the rest of his drink. He signaled to Alex for another. "No, lie to me."

Felicity laughed. "I'm going to tell you the truth, since I hate lies and secrets. The guy that I've been in love with for over a year, slept with someone else tonight. And it just makes me realize no matter how honest I am for him, no matter how much time I give to him or how much of my life I give up for him, he'll never see me as more than just – Felicity, his friend."

The stranger stared at her, his gaze piercing her. "Love sucks." He looked back at his bourbon gloomily.

"So stranger at a bar, who never told me his name, what's your story?" Felicity asked shyly.

He chuckled. "Short version: My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, is done with me and now pursuing my brother. The long version would take forever to explain," he spun her so she was facing him.

He grabbed her hand. "Damon Salvatore." He brought her hand to his lips, leaving a light kiss.

"Your girlfriend dumped you for your brother? That's rough," Felicity blurted out. "Sorry, I mean obviously it's rough. You're here. In this bar. In not the best part of Starling City…."

She realized she was rambling and stopped talking. She bit her lip and blushed.

Damon laughed. "You're sexy."

"Oh," Felicity whispered. "Nobody's called me sexy before. Cute yes, pretty yes… I'm not really the sexy kind of girl. I mean there's girls like Sarah. That's sexy. But you don't know Sarah. So you have no idea who I'm talking about…"

Her phone rang. _Oliver calling_. She pressed the ignore button.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Damon asked downing the remainder of his drink and putting down cash on the counter. He got up. And held out his hand to her.

She looked unsure.

"Come on. Live a little Felicity. Do you want to look back at this moment and say how you wish you would've have taken the hand of that handsome stud and had the night of your life instead of going home tipsy and watching Netflix? No. You want to say you took his hand."

She bit her lip again thinking through her options. Her phone rang again. _Oliver calling_. She pressed ignore, turned her phone off and drank the reminder of her drink.

"Ok," She got out up, suddenly feeling the bourbon hit her head. She gave a big smile. "Where are we going?"

He grinned ushering her to a blue Camaro convertible. "Wherever you want to go princess."

He opened her door. "I know a club. I'm on the VIP list. I could dance." She slid into the leather seats. Damon leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I happen to be an amazing dancer," He jumped into the driver seat.

* * *

"She isn't picking up. She turned her phone off," Oliver threw his phone down in frustration. Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and watched.

"Man, she's probably asleep, or in the middle of a Doctor Who marathon," Diggle shrugged. "I can run the program."

Oliver punched the dummy in front of him. He knew why she wasn't answering. It was because of what she walked in on earlier. There had been reports on the news of a break in at Starling City Bank. Two guys were caught on camera, but someone else was running the entire operation - the police were calling The Clock King. By the reports, this was the third vault he had broken into.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asked as he hit the dummy again. "He's supposed to be training right now."

"I think he's upstairs. Helping Thea out," Diggle said from Felicity's computer chair. Diggle opened up the facial recognition program and ran it on the robber.

Dig saw a file laying on the table, hard copy, and picked it up. Opening it up, he sifted through the information. His eyes widened.

"Did you know Felicity had been looking into Isabel?" Dig asked in a surprised voice.

Oliver stopped hitting and walked over to Diggle. Sarah joined them. "Isabel, your partner Isabel?" Sarah asked.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Diggle grabbed a sheet of paper that had her messy handwriting. It had Oliver's name written on it with both his parents and lines connecting Isabel to Robert Queen and Oliver. In scribbles the word Siberia was written followed by a bunch of question marks.

"Looks like she made a connection between Isabel and your dad," Sarah said. Oliver grabbed the paperwork and threw it on the desk.

"It's probably nothing," Oliver huffed. "Let's focus on finding this guy. I'm going to text Roy."

* * *

Roy grabbed another box from the back and brought it around to the bar. He tapped the bartender on the back. "More vodka man," Roy nodded to the box. The bartender thanked him.

His phone buzzed. A text from Oliver. _We need you downstairs. You're supposed to be training. _Roy rolled his eyes. Oliver was never one was pleasantries. He scanned the club looking for Thea to let her know he was heading out, but instead his eyes found a familiar blonde.

Felicity was dancing and laughing with someone he didn't recognize. The stranger grinned and his hands moved from her lower back to her rear. He pulled her closer to him. Roy's eyes widened. He quickly texted Thea that he leaving and rushed toward the basement door.

He punched in the code he had memorized and rushed down the stairs. Oliver and Sarah were whispering in the corner and Diggle was sitting at Felicity's computer. Did they know she was upstairs dancing unusually close with a stranger?

"So…" Roy spoke interrupting the group. "Team Arrow meeting? Welcome back Sarah."

Sarah nodded to him and smiled. "Thanks. I guess Oliver and Dig filled you in on my return."

Roy chuckled. "Nah, Felicity sent me updates through the week about the League and you being back in town. She told me to keep myself and Thea out of it until they were out of town. She looks out for Team Arrow, you know. Team Arrow Mom." Roy joked around.

"I told you not to call us that. There was a break in tonight, at Starling City Bank," Oliver said from the dummy. "Get over here. We're training. We also have a new guy to take down."

Oliver turned to Arrow mode quickly. Diggle pulled up the footage and played it on the bigger screen.

"Interesting…" Roy whispered. He hit the dummy like Oliver was, trying to control his strength. "That's some hacker, opening up the vault. Felicity probably knows what he's doing…"

"Maybe. Diggle's running facial recognition software," Oliver said.

Roy decided to ask the question he'd be wanting to. "So Smoak get the night off?"

Oliver was hitting his dummy but tensed up at her name. Both Sarah and Roy noticed.

"She isn't answering her phone," Diggle said. "Probably asleep. God knows that girl needs it."

Roy chuckled. Everyone looked at him. "If by asleep you mean upstairs in the club dancing with someone she must be pretty close with, I mean by the way they were dancing. She looked a little tipsy."

Oliver grabbed a towel and walked over to the computers. "Diggle. Video. Of the club. Now."

The right most monitor pulled up cameras of the club. Roy pointed at camera 5. "Right there."

Diggle clicked on camera 5 making it full screen. Felicity was grinding on the same stranger and his hands were touching every part of her. Oliver's eyes narrowed. He grabbed a shirt. "She's drunk. I'm going to get her."

Roy grabbed his arm. "Dude, you can't go up sweaty and looking like that. You're Oliver Queen. I'll get her and bring her down here."

"Let go of my arm Roy. She won't listen to you," Oliver reasoned.

Sarah touched Oliver's arm lightly. "He's right Ollie. I'll go with him." Her eyes pleaded with him and he sat down on the table.

"Fine."

Roy and Sarah walked back to the club and into the crowd of dancers. "Do you see her?" Sarah yelled over the music

Roy nodded and pointed. He walked over to the dancing couple and lightly touched Felicity's arm. "Hey!" He yelled. Sarah stood behind him.

Felicity squealed and enveloped Roy in a hug. "Hi!" She turned to the stranger. "Damon, this is Roy. My friend. He's dating the manger of the club."

"Okay drunk Felicity. Oliver needs you downstairs," Roy said steadying her.

Damon chuckled. "No," Felicity shook her head. "I'm not going down there anymore,"  
Felicity lowered her voice. "It's covered in SEX germs Roy."

Felicity finally saw Sarah standing behind Roy. "Oh Damon," She rushed back over to the stranger. "This is Sarah. Remember, sexy Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widened and she blushed. Damon sized Sarah up, drinking her in and turned to Felicity. He wrapped his arm around Felicity. "You're sexier my warrior princess."

It was Felicity's turn to blush. Roy took her arm this time. "Come on Felicity. I promised Oliver."

Felicity frowned and turned to Damon. "I have to go. They're going to make me go. Roy, he's strong. So is Sarah. I'm the weak one. But they keep me around for my brains."

Damon grabbed her waist and kissed her. His hand clutched her hip and pulled her closer leaving no space in between their bodies. His other hand was on her head, as he kept them locked into place.

They finally broke apart gasping for air. "I'm staying at the Ritz, downtown, penthouse suite. Tell the front desk you're there for Damon Salvatore," He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I can give you strength, speed, power. You don't have to be weak anymore Felicity Smoak. You can be stronger than all of them. I'm serious."

Her mouth hung open at the thought, but not for long. He kissed her once more and walked away. Roy took her by the arm and led her down to the basement. Sarah followed silently. When they got downstairs, Felicity scrunched her nose at the training mat at the center.

Everyone was silent. Oliver stared at the monitor that was now black. Diggle stood awkwardly by her computers. "I don't know why you guys dragged me down here. I've had three double shots of Bourbon. I'm not drunk, but I'm for sure not sober. So I can't help with whatever crisis Team Arrow is dealing with right now."

She crossed over the room, carefully avoiding the training mat and plopped down in her chair. Nobody said anything. So Roy spoke up. "New bad guy. Broke into three banks in the past two days. He has some tech that can open up any vault."

"We've been calling you, all night," Diggle added in.

Felicity shrugged. "I needed a night off. I spend 9 hours a day being an executive assistant, while I'm qualified to run any IT department in the country," she said spitefully. "And then I spent about 4-6 hours here every night working with Team Arrow. I just needed a break…"

"But explain to me what's going on," She said as shivered since it was cold down in the basement. Diggle reached for her blanket, which was thrown across one of the tables.

"No," Felicity yelled stopping him.

Diggle froze. "I was just grabbing you your blanket…"

Sarah and Oliver both froze and Felicity shook her head, "I don't want it."

She kept shivering as Diggle explained to her the break in at the bank and showed her the footage. She drank two bottles of water sobering up. Oliver still hadn't spoken a word to her.

Suddenly she felt something warm around her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it was Roy's red hoodie.

"Thank you," Felicity put the sweatshirt on. She rewatches the footage again from all three robberies.

Dig, Sarah and Oliver were sparring on the training mat and trading scar stories. Roy sits next to her and says to her, "You are important you know. Nobody think you're weak."

Felicity gave a small smile. Over the past couple of weeks, Roy had become a close friend of hers.

"Thanks Roy. That's sweet of you to say," She turned to look at the trio training. "You should get over there and train with them."

Roy squeezed her shoulder before heading to Sarah, Dig, and Oliver. Oliver started explaining the sparring, putting him and Sarah on a team against Roy and Diggle.

She felt… left out. She couldn't fight. Exchange scar theories. She wasn't physically strong like the four of them.

"His name isn't showing up," Felicity continued. "I tried FBI and Interpol."

Sarah came up behind her.

"Why don't you run it through here," Sarah leaned over and started typing a few things. Suddenly a name popped up.

"We got a name, William Tockman," Sarah said smiling.

Felicity's frowned. Sarah had run his image through the sexual predator's database. _Why didn't she think of that? She couldn't fight and Sarah was better at computers now._

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arm around Sarah. "Good job."

Felicity felt a drop in her stomach. She continued her original explanation. "He's a hacker. The tech is normal tech that any thief uses to crack open a vault. However, look at his guys. He's telling them when to leave and counting. He's got every second planned out. He knew once he tripped the alarm how much time it would take for the police to show. He left money in the vault."

Felicity fast-forwarded the footage. "They only spent a certain amount of time in there that he knew they could spend. He planned it out to the second."

Felicity got up and hugged Roy's sweatshirt around her.

"I found an address. It's an apartment of Washington and 6th," Sarah said excitingly.

Oliver grabbed his bow. "Sarah, suit up. Her and I will go check it out. Roy, go home to Thea. Felicity and Diggle, let me know if you find any other leads."

Oliver barked order and everyone started moving. He came out of the bathroom fully dressed as the Arrow. He turned to Felicity. "Next time, answer your damn phone."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. She strolled up to him. "You do not control me. I work for you, but I have my own life. You aren't the only one allowed to have a life," She handed him his earpiece.

Sarah came out shortly after dressed in her black leather. Felicity handed her the communication earpiece as well.

Both heroes left the basement and Felicity slumped in her chair. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. If Sarah was good at computers, why did they need her? That's all she was here for. Hacking.

"What's going on with you?" Diggle asked her sitting in the chair next to her.

She grabbed a hair tie off the desk and started to put her hair up. "Why do the people we love never love us back Dig?"

Dig looked shocked. He knew that the IT girl had feeling for Oliver, but never heard her talk about them before.

"He does care for you Felicity," Diggle explained. She shrugged it off and went back to the computer. "He was jealous of you and Barry."

She smiled sadly at the thought of Barry, still in a coma. She took a deep breath. "He slept with Sarah. I'm pretty sure he loves her. He NEEDS her."

"Oh."

Her computers started beeping and an alarm started going off. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." Felicity started typing in code.

"What's going on?" Diggle jumped up. "Felicity."

"Someone's hacking into our system.." Felicity yelled. "Shit. How is this happening."

Her screens went black and everything started to catch on fire around her. She screamed. She quickly grabbed her external hard drives and dumped them into a bag.

Diggle grabbed her. "We've got to get out of here."

Felicity struggled out of his grip and dumped a bunch of paperwork into the bag. The lights started bursting and electrical fires started. She jumped backward and Diggle led her out upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Diggle asked coughing from the smoke. He pushed the fire button from the outside, which started the sprinklers downstairs.

The door slammed and Felicity took a deep breath in. "Looks like our William Tockman is a better hacker than me."

Their lair was going to be soaked and half the things would be ruined. **And it was her fault.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I skip over the Tockman encounter at Starling bank because it's pretty much the same as what happened Wednesday in Arrow. Except the end. Once again, this is not a normal Arrow story but I hope you all like it. **

Felicity left the foundry to go home while Dig stayed to fill in Oliver and Sarah on what happened. After getting into her car, she began to cry. Her body ached, and she failed at doing the one thing she was on the team for. Instead of going home, she began driving downtown, toward the Ritz Carlton.

She was tired of being left out and weak. No more. She pulled into the valet and handed the guy her keys. She knew her frazzled look was getting weird looks as she walked into the most expensive hotel in Starling City.

She nervously walked up to the front desk. "I'm here to meet Damon Salvatore, can you call up to his room for me? Felicity Smoak."

The lady scrunched her nose at Felicity's appearance. She grabbed the phone and dialed, "Mr. Salvatore, there's a Ms. Smoak here for you."

She hung up and went to her drawer pulling out a key card. She started typing and swiped the key. "Yes, I'm sending her up now."

The lady gave her the key and directions to the room. Felicity bit her lip. What was she doing? He could be a serial killer, Felicity told herself.

She stood in front of the penthouse suite. She was internally struggling between inserting the key and running away.

"Just open the door Felicity. You can do this," She sighed.

The door opened surprising her. She jumped back and squealed in shock. Damon chuckled from the door. "I was wondering how long you would wait out here," he said.

Felicity nervously laughed. "Yeah well, I was thinking what if you're a serial killer. I could end up dead and on the news. One of those girls who falls for the attractive guy and he invites her to his room and I don't know," Felicity rambled. "So are you going to kill me?"

"You think too much," Damon smirked. "Why don't you come inside?"

She walked into the suite. And put her jacket and purse down on the couch. "This is a great room, expensive looking…must cost a lot… right so I'm here because…"

"You no longer want to be weak." Damon stood directly in front of her, his eyes piercing into her.

She nodded. "How exactly will you help with that? Not that I don't think you can do it. But I've been learning to fight for a long time now and I haven't gotten any better. I'm not very good at it…"

Damon brought his finger to her lips, shushing her. He then traced her lips and face. "You're hurt, right here," he pointed to a small burn she had on her head, probably from the fire in the foundry.

He stared into her eyes and used compulsion - "Don't be scared."

And suddenly any fear she had left her body. His eyes darkened and veins started to become black and red around his eyes. He opened his mouth and showed off his fangs before biting into his own wrist. Her eyes widened slightly as he held his wrist up to her. "Drink."

And she did. She felt her body aches go away and her energy level go from a three to a 10. It was exhilarating. The wound closed up on his wrist and on her head. A rush went through her body.

"I'm a vampire," Damon explained. "I can make you one too. You would live forever. You would be faster, stronger. You would be powerful."

The rush made her dizzy. Vampires were real. No. She couldn't believe it. Her hand went to the spot where the burn used to be. The skin was completely healed. Felicity head started spinning. "I need to sit down."

She started to fall and before she knew it Damon ran faster than humanly possible to catch her. He did. Huh. He was fast.

* * *

Oliver stood in the foundry. Most of the training and weapons had survived, but sadly none of Felicity's technology did. The computers were black from the fire. Diggle had explained to him what had happened. Most of the light bulbs fused or burst. He walked over to the computer area, Felicity's area and traced the burnt desk.

"She was pretty brave man," Diggle said from behind. "Electric fires and being outhacked – this girl grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of paperwork and external hard drives."

Oliver closed his eyes and nodded. Images of her dancing and kissing that stranger came back to him. It surprisingly hurt. "Where'd she go?"

He knew his actions with Sarah would hurt the IT girl. Her face when she walked in on the two of them was worse than Isabel. It wasn't disgust like it was with Isabel in Russia, it was plain heartbreak. His choices had yet again hurt Felicity and he didn't know how to change them. Sarah and him, they worked. Sarah was broken, like him.

"Home, I think," Dig shrugged. "Whatever's going on between the two of you, fix it."

Oliver's shoulders sagged. "Let's go check on her." It's all he could do. There was something between Sarah and him. It was easy to deal with and she didn't need protecting like Felicity.

With all the deadly mayhem, Oliver knows that if push comes to shove, Sara can fend for herself, whereas with Felicity, he would need to always look over his shoulder. He doesn't know if he's willing to open himself up to having feelings for her. Sarah was easier. Simple.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle knocked at Felicity's apartment door. It was already the afternoon. "Felicity," Oliver knocked again, louder this time. "Open up."

After a few minutes of no noise, Oliver started to get worried. He called her cell but it went straight to voicemail. He knocked again. "Open the door before I break in."

Dig chuckled. He pulled out his key chain and picked the one that had an "F" engraved in it. He unlocked the door and let Oliver in. "Using a key seemed easier than breaking down the door."

Oliver's jaw tensed. "She gave you a key?"

"In case of emergencies. We're all she's got."

Oliver felt weird stepping into the apartment. He'd never been there before. It was small and cozy. Overall, clean. No signs of a break-in. Dig walked toward what Oliver was guessing to be her bedroom. Her bathroom door was open and some dirty clothes were thrown on the floor. His eyes were drawn to some green lacy underwear thrown aside. Diggle knocked on the closed bedroom door before opening it. Her bed was made and didn't look slept in.

"She didn't come home, I guess," Diggle said looking around for signs of Felicity.

Oliver began pacing. He pulled out his phone and called her again. "Shit, where is she?"

* * *

She walked up the stairs of her apartment complex and wondered if she made the right decision.

She had fainted. Stupidly. Damon had caught her and when she was back to consciousness, he explained everything there was to know about being a vampire.

"_So I'd have to drink blood?" she asked with a look of disgust on her face. _

_Damon smiled. "Babe, it's not as bad as it seems. You'll love it. You don't have to kill people either. You can drink and make them forget."_

"_Make them forget?"_

"_Compulsion – you can control other people's minds with eye contact, erase memories or alter them. Go into people's dreams," Damon passed her a glass of champagne he poured. "Put it in the pro list."_

"_Can you read minds too?" Felicity asked, blushing at all the dirty thoughts she's had about him. _

"_Nope," Damon drank all of his drink in one sip. "You seem like the type of person who would be making a pro/con list to becoming a vampire." _

_He scooted close to her and cupped her face. "The only con is the blood. I can help with that – controlling that."_

_She nodded. "So how do I, become a vampire…" _

_Damon smirked. "The first step is done – you have vampire blood in your system. The second… well Felicity, you were right. You have to die."_

_Felicity squeaked. "I'm not sure. I need time. To think about it."_

_He kissed her. "Okay. I'll be here, for about a week. The vampire blood will only be in your system for 24 hours."_

_She nodded and closed her eyes. "Are you going to make me forget?" She leaned into his arms._

_Damon shook his head no. "I hear you hate secrets and lies." _

_She let out a small smile. "Why are you offering this to me? Why me?"_

"_You don't see it, do you?" Damon asked her. "I don't know who this guy is who has made you so insecure about yourself – but you're captivating Felicity." _

_She blushed. "No… I'm not… I'm nerdy…"_

_Damon grabbed the elastic band, snapping it and her hair fell. "You walked into that dive bar and the way you ordered your drink, the way you held yourself… you had every guy in that bar was wishing he was me." _

_She leaned over and captured his lips her hers. "Fascinated you enough for you to be distracted from you ex-girlfriend, but you're still in love with her." _

"_You're very perceptive," Damon kissed her again. "You're still in love with the idiot who doesn't notice you."_

_He kissed her neck causing her to moan. "I promise I'm better in bed though."_

"_Hmmm," Felicity moaned. "Cocky much?"_

"_Very much. It's almost 11 a.m. Didn't you say you needed to be somewhere?" _

_Felicity jumped up with a start. "Shit. I've got to go. Let me think about the – you know – sucking blood vampire thing. Another thing I never thought I'd say."_

_He slipped her coat over her arms. "You know it doesn't mean becoming a monster." _

_Felicity grinned. "I'm thinking about it. What's her name? The girl?"_

_Damon stopped moving. "Elena... And your boy?"_

"_Oliver, Oliver Queen."_

She needed a shower and to change clothes before she went back to the foundry. She also needed to grab her computer and tablet.

She opened her apartment door and immediately heard — "Shit, where is she?"

"I don't know…" Dig said helplessly.

Felicity smiled. They were worried about her. She walked into her open apartment. "Hello?"

Diggle and Oliver came out of her room. "Oh thank god, where did you go?" Dig asked in a worried tone.

She shrugged. "I was walking…around…lost track of time I guess."

"And why is your phone off," Oliver growled out in anger.

"It's dead."

"I heard what happened in the lair…and saw it" Oliver said in soft tone.

Felicity closed her eyes and remembered being out-hacked. "No worries. I'm going to shower and change. I'll bring in my computer and tablet in a couple of hours and we'll catch him."

"Now if you guys can excuse me…" Felicity used her hands to usher them out.

Oliver looked wary. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Felicity sighed. "Yes. I'm a big girl. I can handle a little fire. I'll replace all the servers over this next week."

"Felicity," Diggle said softly, knowing a lot was bothering her. Felicity closed her eyes.

"I'm fine. I got out-hacked. Sometime you guys get beat too – it happens. We'll find him and we'll stop him," Felicity said sternly. "Now. Please Leave."

Both men left quietly and she shut the door behind them. Felicity slid down to the floor.

"Are you actually thinking of doing this? Becoming a vampire? She asked herself, taking in a deep breath.

She shook her head. "Don't be crazy Felicity. You weren't meant to walk on the dark side. It girl. Girl Friday. That's all."

And now she was talking to herself.

* * *

Felicity walked into the foundry hours later, showered, rested and ready to find this guy. Tonight was Sarah's welcome home party. She had helped Oliver plan it all week – because of her executive assistant job. She saw that Roy was the only one downstairs training.

"You're getting better at controlling the anger," Felicity said putting her stuff down. She surveyed the damage to her servers. She opened up her computer and began researching Tockman's next moves.

Roy hit the punching again and groaned. "I'm trying, but it's hard. Sometimes I just want to break something."

Felicity paused and looked solemnly at the frustrated man in front of her. "Oh Roy, we all feel that way. The only difference is you can break everything."

"I have an idea," Roy said grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat. "To catch Tockman I mean."

Felicity's eyes went to Roy's abs. "Ok, Abercrombie, put on a shirt and tell me your idea."

Roy grinned and grabbed a shirt off the table. "So what if we bait him with Oliver's money? Cash specifically?"

Felicity's eyes widened. "It could work… Let me just let Oliver know." She called Oliver and told him the plan. Tockman would definitely rob Oliver Queen's money from a bank. No questions asked.

* * *

It was supposed be an easy mission. Liquidated the money, put it in Starling City Bank and stake it out. They didn't even need Roy – so Diggle, Oliver, Sarah and she went. They would be in and out of there in no time and Sarah could still make it to her party. Felicity went to hack the system and check on Tockman.

What Felicity didn't count on was locking a signal. Her and Sarah went after him.

Sarah didn't see the gun. Felicity did. Tockman was ready to shoot. "Watch out!" She pushed her out of the way and the bullet hit her instead. Blood started seeping through her shirt.

She pressed the button causing Tockman's phone to explode and him to knock out. Sarah came running over to her. "Oh my god… Felicity…"

Sarah sounded worried. Felicity's eyes started to close. She got one glance at where the bullet hit. Her chest. Crap.

Sarah started to yell into the communicator to Oliver – telling him to come quickly. She was dying, she knew that. If she had the energy she would have laughed. They all though she was dying, but it was only hour 17 with vampire blood in her system – she would come back. Or at least she hoped she would.

Looks like it wasn't a decision she had to make. The decision was made for her**. She was going to die and she was going to come back as a vampire.**

* * *

**A/N: Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm kind of in love with this idea and I have a plan of where this is going. FYI: I'll probably be updating weekly. I work full time so I write whenever I have free time - which sometimes isn't a lot. This chapter isn't my favorite - it's kind of a filler. But trust me. It's about to get real badass.**

* * *

Oliver heard the Sara's voice over the communicator. She was crying. She said the words Felicity and shot in the same sentence and his heart stopped. She gave an address – just a block away.

"Ollie… hurry…" She said before turning off her communicator.

He ran down the block and into the warehouse Sara said they were in. Sara was leaning over a body, holding pressure. The Clock King was passed out on the floor. He immediately ran over to the two blondes and paled at the sight of his IT girl bleeding into the cloth Sara was holding on her chest.

He leaned down. "What happened?"

Sara was still crying. "He pulled a gun and she pushed me out of the way. The bullet hit her. It missed her heart but she's lost a lot of blood. I called 911 and daddy. He said we've got to get out of here before they get here. She's got a pulse but it's weak and getting weaker. I don't think she going to…"

"NO," Oliver's voice boomed. Tears were forming in his eyes now too. "Don't say it. You leave, I'll say until Lance gets here."

"Ollie, they'll capture you if you're here…"

"I don't care," He roared.

Oliver took over pressing the now fully soaked piece of clothing to the wound. Sara checked her pulse. "I can't feel a pulse…"

Sara grabbed Oliver's hand but he flinched. He put his face in his hands, which were now shaking. Felicity's blood was everywhere. Her blood. This shouldn't have happened to her.

Diggle came running into the warehouse. "I got your call Sarah… Is she ok?" He saw her lifeless body on the ground. Tears filled his eyes. This was someone who was like his sister – lying there. Dead.

Oliver picked up her body and held it. He kept whispering I'm sorry. Over and over again. Diggle wiped the tears. He would have to remain strong – for Oliver.

Dig heard the sirens and took charge. "Cops are on their way. Let's keep her out of the investigation. Oliver, I have the car out front – let's take her to the foundry. Sara, make sure no traces are her blood are left."

Oliver carried her to the car and sat in the backseat with her. Sara would take the motorcycle back. Diggle jumped into the front seat and drove like a madman. They pulled up on the side of the club and entered through there, carrying her in the basement.

Oliver held onto her tight, still whispering to her as if she could hear him. "You are not dead… you can't be dead."

Roy was doing the salmon ladder when they came down. He jumped down.

"Successful mis…" He stopped midsentence when he saw Oliver carrying Felicity. He set her down on the medical table and fell into the chair.

"This is all my fault," Oliver said defeated.

"What happened? Is she…?" Roy asked not wanting to say the words. He grabbed her hand and shook her lightly… "Felicity?"

"She pushed me out of the way, and got shot. Missed her heart but she lost too much blood, too fast," Sara said walking down the stairs. She had cut through alleyways to get there as fast as she did.

Roy dropped her hand in shock. She was dead. He clenched his fists. "You're right Oliver. This is all your fault. Both of your faults actually," Roy said pointing to Sara too. "She's been trying to prove herself all week and you two have been so wrapped up in each other that you haven't noticed."

Roy grabbed Oliver's jacket, dragging him up. "You were too selfish to see how she felt. That's why she's dead. She was trying to prove that she was good enough for you."

Roy punched him and Oliver took it. Sara was still crying. "Stop it. It's my fault. She took the bullet for me. So both of you stop fighting."

Dig hadn't said a word. He held his head in his hands. He held her phone in his hands. Her phone buzzed and he opened the text message.

_Babe, 24 hours almost over. If you change your mind and want to join the world of the undead, call me. If you just want to forget Oliver's name for one night – we can make that happen too. ;)_

He frowned. What had Felicity been up to? "Somebody should call her mom. Anybody have her number?" Oliver asked after what felt like silence.

"And tell her what? They don't talk much, according to Felicity," Dig solemnly added. "I need to make a more important call for her." He picked up Felicity's phone again and called a number in her phone.

"_Central City Hospital," a woman answered. _

"Hi, I'm calling to check on a status of a patient – Barry Allen?" Diggle said quietly.

Oliver's head snapped up. He had taken off his mask and grease and watched Diggle on the phone. He forgot about Barry. The guy who was actually honest with Felicity about his feelings – something Oliver could never do.

"_Sir, unfortunately he's still in a coma," the nurse told Dig over the phone. "Can I leave a message for his family?"_

"No, thanks," Dig hung up. He then flipped through her phone for her mom's contact card. She had a password protection in place for her mom's contact information. When did Felicity get so secretive? "She has a password protection for her mom's number on here."

Oliver grabbed his bag and went to change clothes. Dig could sense it. He waned to run. It was typical Oliver Queen move. He was going to make damns sure that he didn't run back to the island. Sara did the same.

Both of them came back in normal clothes. Oliver looked broken. "I've got to go – check …"

Felicity took in a sudden gasp of breath and sat up. All four other people in the foundry jumped shock. Oliver's jaw dropped. Sara looked stunned. A string of curse words left Roy's mouth and tears came to Dig's eyes. She gasped a few times her hands going to her surrounding surface.

Felicity's voice shook as she said, "What…happened?"

Oliver mouth was still open. He took a step forward. "You were shot… Felicity… you were…"

Memories flooded back to Felicity. "Oh my god. Tockman. Did we get him?"

Everyone was too shocked to speak. Sarah whispered. "Yea, we did. You were dead… how…"

"Was she injected with mirakuru?" Roy asked taking a step forward and checked her pulse. "Guys, I can't find her pulse still."

Oliver head snapped up in shock. Sara came running over and grabbed her arm to check. "I can't find one either."

He somehow didn't care. She was alive. She wasn't dead. But for how long? "We've got to get you to a hospital – you were shot, the bullet could be in there. Maybe it's adrenaline. But she's alive."

Felicity hand went to her wound, which had closed up. Her shirt was still bloody, but she had no pain anymore. She had died, with vampire blood in her system. "No. No hospitals. It's not adrenaline. It's something else. My phone. Who has my phone?"

Oliver stepped in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. "Felicity…"

Dig was still astounded. He had just lost the most important person on the team and gotten her back in under a day. "Um, right here." He handed her the phone. He then pushed Sara and Oliver out of the way and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're not really gone," Dig said hugging her.

Felicity smiled. "Thanks. I know someone – who can help me." She found his name and text and called him. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"_You do know that I had just fallen asleep," His groggy voice said into the phone._

"Damon… I was shot and I died…I need your help," Felicity whispered into the phone, trying to be quiet.

"_Fuck," She heard him rush around. "Well babe, welcome to your new life. Where are you? I'm coming to you – stay put." _

"Remember that club? _Verdant_? Meet me there? It's empty," Felicity said before hanging up.

Everyone stared at her. Sara had attached the heart rate machine to Felicity during the call and it picked up a weak pulse. Roy broke the silence. "What is going on Felicity?"

Felicity bit her lip. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She pulled out the heart rate readers attached to her and grabbed the clean shirt laying on the table next to her to change into.

Oliver's arrow voice came out. "Try us." She motioned to the boys to turn around. Sara's eyes widened when Felicity's top came off and there was no wound where the bullet hit.

"That's amazing. No scar, nothing. The wound, it's totally healed. I've never seen anything like it." Sara stared. Felicity shrugged on the button down shirt that she was sure belonged to Oliver.

"The reason I didn't die is because I had vampire blood in my system." She said in a matter of the fact tone of voice.

Roy chuckled and whispered the word crazy and Oliver frowned. "You don't have to lie Felicity. Maybe you were injected with mirakuru and you don't remember," he said. He had only seen one person take a bullet like that and survive. Slade.

"I am telling the truth!" Felicity said in her loud voice. "Damon will be here soon. He'll prove it. I'm meeting him upstairs."

Oliver grabbed her arm. "Felicity you were just shot and miraculously brought back to life, we should try and figure this out. Run some tests," He said sternly. "I doubt some guy you met once can help."

Felicity pulled her arm back. "He can. Because he's a vampire. Just like I am or well will be soon. Not really sure how that works, but that's why I called him," She walked up the stairs. "But don't worry, I won't be feeding on you guys. Or at least I hope I won't be. Again, not sure about all the details."

Dig followed her. Oliver's voice called out, "Where are you going Diggle? She's hallucinating. It's obviously a side affect of being shot. "

He shrugged. "Whatever it is, I don't care. She could be a freaking zombie and I'd be happy. Man, she was dead and now she's not. That's what I care about and it's what y'all should too."

Roy followed too leaving Oliver and Sara in the basement. After about 15 minutes of silence, Sara spoke.

"Ollie, her bullet wound – totally gone. Not even a scar. Mirakuru can't do that in just a few hours," Sara said before following the rest of the team. "You got to be curious and even thankful if it's because of what this guy Damon did…"

Oliver didn't know what to say. He thought he had lost her and for a second it felt as if someone had torn him into pieces. He couldn't breath and then when she suddenly "woke" up. He shook off all his thoughts and followed Sara upstairs.

* * *

Felicity sat on the bar stool next to Dig and Roy. "Vampires, really?" Diggle asked.

Felicity spun around once. "God I'm starving. And yes, I passed out when I first found out. I guess supernatural stuff is real. I wonder about other supernatural stuff like witches, zombies, aliens, werewolves, demons, oh Doctor Who could be real…I'm like really hungry. Like eat three burgers in one sitting hungry."

"I can pick up some Big Belly Burger," Roy said. Felicity smiled and nodded.

A new voice chuckled. "That's not what's she's hungry for kid." Damon Salvatore walked, more like sauntered into Verdant. Felicity smiled.

"Thank god. You kind of left out the details on what I have to do – you know, to complete the transition," Felicity bit her lip and blushed. Damon's eyes went to the two men beside her. "These are my friends – you remember Roy and this is John Diggle. Don't worry – they can keep a secret."

Damon pouted. "So they aren't dinner," He smirked and winked at Felicity. "You need blood sweetheart. And lucky for you, I brought some of my favorite."

He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a bag of o-negative. Both Diggle and Roy's eyes widened realizing this guy was serious. Damon used his vampire speed to grab a glass from behind the bar and poured the bag in. He handed the glass to her and she made a face.

"How the hell did you…" Roy said still in shock over Damon's use of speed. He slumped back into the bar chair. "I guess Felicity was telling the truth about vampires."

"Do I really have to drink it?" Felicity said with a scrunched up face.

Damon ran his hand through her hair. "Close your eyes. Take a deep breath and smell the blood."

Oliver and Sara came up the stairs and Oliver tensed immediately when he saw that the same guy who kissed Felicity now was giving her a glass of red liquid and cupping her face.

"Oliver, glad you could join us" Dig called out sarcastically.

"Felicity wasn't lying. Vampires. Real. Dude, show him," Roy said excitedly.

Both Felicity and Damon's eyes snapped to him. Damon smirked. He speed over to Oliver. "Nice to meet you, Damon Salvatore" Damon said with a strong grip before speeding back to Felicity.

Oliver stood in one place shocked. Nobody should be able to move that fast. Nothing human anyways. "Nice to meet you too, I guess." He walked over to them with Sara following him.

Damon was back to Felicity, his hand on her shoulder. "Just take one sip babe. If you don't complete the transition, you'll die."

Felicity closed her eyes and took a sip of the blood. She wanted to gag yet drink the entire glass at the same time. She felt herself craving more. Slowly.

Oliver watched in shock as his Girl Wednesday and IT girl – changed. Veins around her eyes darkened and suddenly she was screaming. He started to rush toward her, but Damon caught her and held her. "Shhh. It's just your fangs," Damon whispered.

When she looked up, Oliver took a step back. Her eyes were red, black veins and fangs out. Damon held her down and gave her the red of the glass of red liquid. What had she become? A vampire. Oliver could still not believe they were real but after seeing Damon and now Felicity. He just couldn't wrap her head around it.

She drank the rest of the glass of blood down quickly and the veins disappeared as did her fangs. Her eyes went back to normal. "I can't see," She said quietly.

Damon chuckled. "Because you don't need these anymore babe." He grabbed her glasses off her face and threw them behind the bar. Felicity blinked once of twice and could see perfectly.

She pouted. "I'm actually going to miss my glasses."

"Wait so what about stakes? And sunlight? And garlic?" Roy asked excitingly.

Damon laughed. "So many questions kid. All in due time," He turned to Felicity. "You okay?"

She nodded and jumped up. "I feel strong. Could I take on any of them now?" She was barefoot in her skirt paired with Oliver's shirt jumping around.

Damon nodded and smirked at the blonde IT girl. Strong was not the word Oliver would use to describe her. Adorable. Cute. Even… sexy.

Damon leaned over and snapped her rubber band and her hair fell and she laughed. "What's with you and my hair?"

Damon took in his surroundings – two of her friends sitting beside her and her crush staring him down next to a blond girl. "When it's down, you look free. Alive. Like the shackles of being an EA and a sidekick to the vigilante doesn't tie you down."

Suddenly Damon was up against a wall, with Roy holding him by the neck. The other blonde and Oliver were right best him, ready to attack. "Who are you and how do you know about Felicity helping the vigilante?"

Damon held up his hands. "Easy kid. You think I'm going to offer to turn a girl I just met into a vampire without looking into her first. And I should have said vigilantes, plural, as in… Mr. Queen and blondie here. Vampire hearing helps with spying."

"Roy! Let him go," Felicity whispered furiously.

Damon winked and grabbed Roy's hand. With ease he pulled it away, and dropped to the ground. "You're strong kid, but not stronger than me."

Oliver turned into Arrow persona pretty quickly. He became very protective over his girl. "I don't care how strong you are or what you've turned her into… but leave. And don't come back. Don't talk to her again. She doesn't need you 'looking into' her again."

"Excuse me," Felicity got up. "Her is right here and she decides who hangs out with. You don't control that."

Oliver was about to yell back but he his phone interrupted him. He sighed, his anger deflating.

"It's from Thea, 911 text. I've got to run, but Felicity – do not think we won't be discussing this later. Whatever all this is."

* * *

Damon had given her a ring. Not the kind of ring you're thinking about, but a "_daylight ring_." She twirled it on her finger. It was made from blue lapis and a witch cursed it – so she could walk in the daylight. She sat in the basement and stared at the weapons before her. She was a vampire. It hadn't fully sunk in yet. She was a vampire.

Damon had told her to stick to blood bags for now. He had to go take care of some stuff – pretty vague. _Drink one bag every 6-8 hours. _She smiled at his directions. He also suggested not using her powers in public.

She didn't want to use compulsion on her friends, ever. She was adamant about that to him. She didn't even want to be tempted to do so – so he had run, literally, back to his hotel. He came back with a cooler full of blood bags for her and bracelets. Four of them. He said they had _vervain_ in them – a herb that would protect her team from vampire compulsion. Roy, Sara and Dig had listened with interest and intrigue. They wore their bracelets without question. With Oliver gone, his sat in front of her now. She would give it to him later. If he would ever look at her the same way.

She got up and walked to the weapons. Sure she had weapons now on her at all time - her fangs, but she wanted to know if she could handle anything else.

She didn't want a bow and arrow. Oliver's weapon. She didn't want a bo-staff. That was Sara's choice. Guns were Diggle. Something caught her eye. It was hanging on the wall. She reached and grabbed it. What used to feel heavy now felt like a feather in her hand.

**A Katana sword. She grinned.**

* * *

A/N: Reviews fuel me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The past couple of weeks have been crazy busy. Here's a new chapter. Let me know what y'all think and let me know what you guys want to see happen. This is going to be a slow-burn for sure. Oliver still has Sara (but their relationships will see many troubles) and Felicity will have a different guys in her life but it will eventually be Oliver/Felicity in the end. **

* * *

Roy let out a frustrated sigh. "I thought this would be easier." A few hours later, he was attempting to master archery, as Felicity sipped on a blood bag and amusingly watched. She giggled and Roy threw her a death glare. Ollie had been gone for a while now and everyone had come back to the foundry.

"You think eventually I'd hit something," Roy said after shooting another arrow.

"Be patient, Ollie makes it look easy," Sarah said while twirling her bo-staff.

Dig came back with big belly burger. "I brought food for all those humans down here." He poked fun at Felicity. She stuck her tongue out.

Her phone started to ring and she saw it was Oliver calling. She answered immediately. "Oliver? Hello? I do think we have been butt dialed," She put the call on speaker.

"_And here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890…" Thea's voice rang through the call. _

Roy smiled at his girlfriend's voice. "Hey that's Thea."

_An unknown voice called through the phone. "That's gorgeous…"_

Sara stopped pacing. "Wait, hold on," She took a few steps forward. "I know that voice."

"_I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston," the same unknown voice said through he phone._

Sara froze. "Oh god no." Dig asked who it was. "His name is Slade Wilson. And unless we stop him, he's going to kill Oliver and his entire family."

"So what's the plan," Felicity asked tossing the now empty blood bag into the trashcan.

Roy was throwing on his clothes while Sara was asking Diggle for his biggest gun.

Felicity watched. "How can I help?"

Sara turned to Felicity. "I need you here Felicity, for now. This thing you're going through, becoming a vampire – it's new. You still need training. We need you at the computer. Figure out where they are in that mansion."

Felicity wondering when Sara became the boss, but decided to stay quiet. "I can do that."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Concentrate Felicity," Damon whispered behind her. He wanted her to hone in on her hearing skills.

She felt like her mind had five hundred things on it. Slade Wilson was alive and they didn't kill him. Instead everyone came back to the foundry pulled down and scared. Dig had a concussion, Roy was worried about Thea and Oliver had the world on his shoulders, yet again.

_*Flashback*_

_"Are we just not going to talk about what just happened?" Felicity asked breaking the silence. She handed an icepack to Dig. He put it against his head. "I was on the comm, what promise?"_

"_He's stronger than me. He almost broke my hand with that hand shake," Roy said breaking the silence. _

"_But is he stronger than me?" Felicity asked. "I can help."_

_Oliver finally spoke up. "No. Nobody's helping. This is between Slade and I. It started with the two of us. It's going to end with the two of us. You will not be finding out if he's stronger than you." He turned to Sara. "What the hell were you thinking Sara? Showing up like that. Did you see his face?"_

_He took three steps toward her. "He's going to come after you to hurt me."_

"_Let him. I'm not the same girl on that island Ollie." She twirled her bo-staff in her arms and smirked. "I'm not that easy to kill."_

"_I don't care. You aren't going to be involved in this fight." Oliver said in his Arrow voice._

__* End Flashback*_ _

After that team meeting, Felicity had told Digg she needed a Team Arrow break for a few days and Dig agreed. Oliver was in his own world and Sara was trying to find a way to get him to stop pushing her away, so nobody would miss her.

Damon's hand touched her ribcage before moving down to her waist. He whispered from behind her into her ear. "You're not even trying."

Felicity let out an exasperated sigh. She let out a small smile. "How am I supposed to be doing this," she groaned. "When all I can concentrate on is how your hands are on me."

Damon twirled her around so she was facing him. "When you become a vampire, your emotions are heightened, and your personality as well. Actually everything is heightened. Taste. Smell. Sight. Touch."

He touched her. Whispered these things in her ears, leaving light kisses on her temple.

"When you're a vampire, you fell like you can do anything, be anyone. Beautiful things are more beautiful. You love more powerfully. Anger becomes rage. When you're sad, you're in despair. Grief. Loss. It can cripple you. That's why so many vampires turn off their humanity and all the emotions that come with it."

His hands grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall, their bodies smashing together. She could feel him, hard against her. "Or you can learn to control it."

Felicity bit her lip and groaned at their contact. "So how do I control it?"

"Right now, you don't."

Damon leaned down and roughly captured her lips. She gasped. She had been kissed so many times before but this time it felt different. She let his hand roam her body, with every touch sparking a fire in her core. He cupped her breast over her sports bra and squeezed. She squeaked out. He quickly, using vampire speed had her out of her clothes. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, reveling in the feeling of his hardness against her center.

He sped them over to his bed in his hotel room before dropping her down. She giggled. "How is it that I am completely naked and you are fully clothed?"

Damon lazily smirked. "I've been doing this for a lot longer than you doll."

Felicity's eyes narrowed and she used her strength and flipped them. She tore his shirt open and dropped kissing on his chest. She had his pants off in seconds and smirked. "Now… we're even."

Damon flipped her again, wanting the control and took in her beauty. He kissed her softly before moving his lips down her neck and to her breasts. She had never felt so alive and confident as she did now. He kept moving down kissing her stomach and stopping at the now soaked lace panties. With one movement he had torn those too. Felicity yelled out, "I liked those. They were expensive!"

He placed a kiss on her inner thigh and he smiled to himself when he felt her hips buck in anticipation. "I'll buy you new ones."

He once again lowered his head and placed a kiss on her warm awaiting center. He did it again more firmly when Felicity let out a loud moan. He used his tongue to part her fold before taking her now sensitive bud into his mouth and sucking on it. Felicity let out a breathy "fuck." It was too long before her hips once again bucked and Felicity screamed out his name during her orgasm – the most intense orgasm she has had before. She came down and Damon was kissing her again. Her tongue begged for entrance and she could taste her in his mouth. She pulled away and her hand went down to his length. "My turn?"

Damon shook his head. "No. I need to be in you."

Felicity smiled. "Good." He lowered himself to her entrance and in one instant he pushed down and entered her. She gasped. Her nails dug into his back and she bit her lip. She finally adjusted to his size and nodded to him. She let out a deep breath as she felt him begin his movement. It took everything in her not to scream out in pleasure. It felt that good. She brought her hands to his lower back and pushed him down bringing him in deeper.

Damon took that as his cue to speed up. He went faster and deeper, maybe throwing in a little vampire speed in there. His hand went in between them and found her swollen nub. She could feel herself nearing her end once again. It was close and she could already taste it. She clenched her muscles around him causing him to stop. "Fuck Felicity," he moaned. He dove into her two more times while she clenched her muscles around him, before she found her release. He groaned before shuttering and releasing himself. He kissed her lightly and she placed her hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

His phone began to ring. He smiled before rolling over and grabbing the phone and pressing ignore.

Felicity's mind was clear, content. That lasted for only about 10 seconds before her mind went back into overdrive. "Well that was great. I mean like amazing sex. Not that I wasn't expecting that – from a few hundred old vampire. How old are you anyways? God. That's a rude thing to ask. Sorry. I just… this isn't me you know. Normally I don't sleep with guys I've known for less than a week. I thought we were going to train, not do the dirty deed. Not that I minded. God I just need to shut up, why are you making me shut up?"

Damon chucked. "You're so sexy when you rant. Let's train. And this time I mean actually train to control your new vampire senses and emotions," He stood up and grabbed his boxer briefs. "Maybe I'll even show you what I can do with a sword and I don't mean my dick, since you already know that."

He winked and Felicity blushed.

* * *

They trained. For three straight days. Team Arrow was staying below the radar on everything because of Slade. Oliver and Sara were doing recon (she's guessing they made up) and had already told Felicity many times to stay out of it for now. Diggle was with ARGUS and what they were calling the suicide squad and Roy was on Thea duty. During that time, she learned from Damon – all she could. And they did the dirty deed, as Felicity liked to call it, many more times. He taught her how to control her emotions so she wouldn't have to turn them off.

She was lying in bed next to him and traced invisible code onto the sheets as he slept. He opened one eye and said, "You know, watching me sleep is creepy."

She took a deep sigh. "Your phone has been ringing for the past three days, non-stop. You haven't answered a single call."

He shrugged and grinned. "It's not important. Spending time with you is much more fun."

Felicity blushed. Her time with Damon had been fun but it was time to tell him what she had discovered today. "Well, I kind of looked at the missed call list. Apparently Stefan has called you the most. And today, today you have like 30 missed calls from Elena."

Damon stilled. Felicity continued. "I think you should call her back. So I lied. I didn't just look at the missed calls. I read a few text messages… from her. She texted saying someone named Katherine possessed her body and that everything was you was real. She said she loves you. She said to come home."

"And I know what you're thinking, personal things, but I didn't touch your phone. Just hacked into it… from my tablet. Which is also a personal violation but when I saw that Elena had been the one calling you, I thought that one of us should get the happy ending you know?

He had gotten up in the middle of her rant and was now scrolling through the messages he had ignored. Felicity had in vampire speed, gotten dressed and grabbed her stuff. She stopped in front of Damon who has his finger hovering over a contact in his phone. She was sure it was Elena.

"Thank you. For all of this, making me feel alive, giving me strength, teaching me," She dropped a kiss on his forehead. "Go to her Damon. Tell her you love her. Go get the love of your life."

She began walking away and Damon sped over to her, cutting off her exit. "Thank you Felicity." He kissed her on the cheek. He shook off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Keep it. You're remarkable."

"So I've been told. Goodbye Damon," She whispered as she walked away. She wrapped the leather jacket around her. She would miss him.

* * *

She was back in the foundry. Dig was still on a mission with ARGUS and Oliver was on his own suicide mission of trying to find Slade.

She was alone, with Sarah and Roy nowhere in sight. She grabbed Oliver's bow. Damon and taught her what he knew about swords, knives and using her fangs as a weapon, but he knew nothing about shooting a bow and arrow.

She grabbed and arrow and drew it back. She pointed it at the target and let go. The arrow flew and landed in the outermost circle. She practiced a few more times, getting closer to the target each time. She heard the foundry door open and she set down the bow immediately and ran back to her computer.

Oliver walked in wearing jeans and a brown jacket, obviously frustrated. He dropped a gun on the table and sighed. Felicity cleared her throat making him jump. "Jesus Felicity, what are you doing down here?"

"I searched every money, bank, anything account possible for traces of Slade. Nothing. Then this morning I thought, who would have the most information on Slade… ARGUS obviously. But they don't know its Slade. They've been calling him Deathstroke," Felicity pulled up all the files she had looked up while she was away for three days. "Yes I hacked into ARGUS. It was really hard. Be glad I don't actually need sleep anymore. I mean I still enjoy it, but my body doesn't need it to survive. So he's a mercenary and has left a trail of bodies all the way to Starling City."

Oliver looked at the screens, his eyes skimming the files she had up. "I hate to say it Oliver, but I could only get the surface files. I'd have to get closer to their system to get everything… unless you talked to Amanda Waller… which you could. Dig's working with them now, and I'm sure they'd help us out, if it meant taking down Slade."

Oliver turned to her let out a small smile. "I'm glad your new… um… lifestyle hasn't affected your rambling."

Felicity turned around in her chair to face him. "You know you can say it… the word… it won't kill you. Here say it with me. Vam-pi-re. And actually your personality is magnified when you turn so you guys better get used to this rambling. Okay, so let's say it again. Vam-pi-re."

She annunciated every syllable. Oliver looked down. "Yeah. You're a…" He paused and she mouthed out the word to him. "Vampire. Wow. That is going to take some getting used to saying. And you without glasses, another thing that will take getting used to."

His eyes went the arrows sticking out of the wall. "Sara come by here?"

Felicity nodded her head no. "That was me." She said gesturing toward the target with arrows in it.

Oliver whipped his head around with shock. Before he could comment on anything Sara and Roy came into the foundry.

"Smoak it's good to see you," Roy said with excitement. "How's your new life treating you?"

"Awesome. Damon taught me some awesome new things. I could probably beat all of you in a fight now…"

"Hey now, let's not get too cocky," Sara replied.

"… at once," Felicity finished her sentence. She let out a small smirk at Sara's comment.

"Do you want to spar?" Sara asked taking off her sweatshirt.

Felicity jumped up with excitement. Roy took Felicity's place in the computer chair and spun around to Oliver. "20 dollars on Felicity," Roy exclaimed.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He watched as Felicity grabbed a rubber band and tied her hair up into a ponytail. He leaned against the medical table ready to watch. He was curious how this new change affected Felicity. He was so used to seeing his IT girl behind a computer, it was weird to see her take a fighting stance.

"No using your fast speed, that's cheating," Sara said as she grabbed two bo-staffs and tossed one to Felicity. "Can you handle this?"

Felicity laughed. "Sure sure. Come one Canary – let's see what you got. Just don't stick it through my heart."

Sara laughed before she attacked. Oliver watched with interest. The bo-staff's were Sara's expertise but he watched as Felicity blocked every single hit, easily. She let Sara take the offence and attack until finally it looked like she got bored.

Felicity twirled the bo-staff before striking hard and fast, causing Sara's staff to break in half. Sara looked in shock for a second before recovering. Felicity smirked and went into attack mode again, knocking the two halves out Sara's hand leaving her weapon less.

Felicity let her staff fall, and turned to the group. "So who's next?"

Sara, who was recovering from the shock at being beat by her own weapon, shrugged and said quietly, "Guess we're going to have to take you with us more now."

Oliver tensed at that. From what just happened, Felicity could handle herself, but the idea of her outside in the field still scared him. "My turn?" Roy said jumping up.

Oliver grabbed him by his hood. "Maybe later." He turned around to Felicity. "I think I'll just pay Amanda Waller a visit. Sara mentioned getting all the help we can and I think ARGUS can help."

Oliver grabbed his suit and went to go hood up. When he came back out, he saw Felicity and Roy sparring, hand to hand. Roy's strength was pretty much on par with Felicity but she was faster. Roy had picked her up to throw her down but she wrapped her legs around his middle and flipped him before he had the chance. She got up and jabbed him in the throat sending him to the floor.

Oliver shook his head, not knowing if he would get used to this dynamic. Felicity, out there fighting. All he knew what that no matter how much strength she had now, he still wouldn't let Slade anywhere near her. He walked out of the club in search of Amanda Waller.

* * *

Oliver came back later to find Felicity dressed in a simple bright orange dress wrap dress. She was on her computer lost in something. "No more working out?" he asked putting his bow down. He took off his mask and pushed his hood off.

Felicity shook her head. "Nope. Roy and Sara are working upstairs and I thought I'd see if I get any hits on Slade, but nothing so far," Felicity sat back with a sigh. "Will Amanda Waller help, because I've hit a dead end…"

"Yeah. ARGUS will help us locate him," Oliver's eyes went to her cleavage peeking out from her dress. He diverted his eyes immediately and unzipped his hood. He grabbed his t-shirt from a bag and threw it on.

An awkward silence took over the room and finally Felicity stood up. "So are we going to talk about this?"

Oliver's face softened and he leaned against the medical table. He looked pull down and she realized probably hasn't been sleeping well. He whispered, "You really scared me. You died. I had your blood all over me…"

Felicity saw his eyes water and engulfed him in a hug. "Hey, I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Oliver relaxed into the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Felicity never thought about how her dying would affect Oliver. She took a deep sigh and brought up the elephant in the room.

"Are we going to talk about the "V" word?" Felicity asked.

Oliver pulled away and pushed her hair behind her ear. He looked like he was thinking before finally saying, "I don't care. Human, vampire, whatever. You're still my girl. That's all that matters."

Tears formed in Felicity's eyes. "Thank you." Felicity quickly wiped her tears. Oliver and her were still partners, friends and he doesn't care that she's a vampire.

Felicity went back to her computer. "But we wouldn't be Team Arrow if we didn't have another problem. Oliver, look at who was arrested tonight."

Oliver looked at the newsfeed on her computer. "Frank Bertinelli."

Felicity nodded. "So on top of Slade, we're going to have your psycho ex-girlfriend coming into town for vengeance. It is just matter of time."

"Crap."

Felicity giggled. "So are you going to introduce your new mask wearing girlfriend to your old psycho ex mask wearing girlfriend?"

Oliver gave her a deadpanned look. "You're finding this too amusing. We have to stop Helena as soon as she comes into town. Keep an eye out for her on the streets and keep an eye on Frank's case."

Felicity nodded and kept smiling. "So have you told Sara about her?"

Oliver jumped on the salmon ladder and starting going at it. Felicity twirled in her chair to watch him. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**A/N: Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm trying to follow the storyline as well as possible - minus the fact Felicity is a vampire. I want to show that she's the same Felicity but with some more edge. I want to develop a strong friendship between Roy and Felicity there - also with some underlying sexual tension because I love Emily and Colton's friendship. But it will stay a friendship - because Roy loves Thea and Felicity loves Oliver. I'm also planning a Felicity/Isabel showdown for next chapter - so get excited for that.**

* * *

There were some changes he began to notice in Felicity. First, she spent about 50 percent of her time behind the computer and the other 50 percent time – training and sparring with Diggle, Sara or Roy. Usually if it is was one-on-one, it was kicking their asses, but whenever two or all three of them went against her, she actually got a workout, sometimes even losing. She had never asked to spar with him though and he never got into the action whenever they were sparring, opting to do the salmon ladder or something else instead.

Second, she frequented Verdant more often. According to her, blood bags can only do so much and alcohol helped keep the edge off. Sara said she only drank bourbon straight, something else that shocked him. He always thought Felicity was the fruity drink kind of girl. He started to notice when she got hungry, her eyes darken and she became snappier. She was running low on blood bags and claimed she needed to steal some more. When Oliver asked why didn't Damon bring her some more, she smiled and said he was back in Virginia with the love of his life.

Third, she wore her hair down much more often now. Every day to the office it was down, framing her face. Unless she was working out or sparring, she never had in her high ponytail anymore.

"So I have an idea," she said walking into the foundry one night. Oliver and Sara sprung apart. She stopped and noticed both of them were still fully clothed, so they must have just been kissing.

She rolled her eyes. "You two should hang a sock on the door or something," She said dryly. "So back to my genius idea. How do I know it's a genius idea? Because all my ideas are genius of course…"

Felicity sat in her chair and turned on her computers. She got distracted again. "Oh Sara, tell Laurel congrats by the way. The DA hired her back, which is awesome…"

"You didn't tell me that?" Oliver butted in.

"Yeah well, she just told me before I came down here," Sara said eyeing Felicity.

Felicity shrugged. "If it's on the Internet. I can find it. I have Google alerts set for all the Lances and the Queens, which sounds creepy. But in actuality, it's for everyone public persona. I can take down articles as soon their published – if they paint you guys in a negative light…"

Oliver interrupted. "Felicity! The idea!"

Felicity stopped rambling. "Right, so the FBI has Frank Bertinelli hidden in a safe house, so Helena aka The Huntress has left a trail of dead bodies all the way here in Starling and can't find him. She's here somewhere and we can't find her. She did learn from the best," Felicity gave Oliver a pointed look. "So why don't we work together with the DA and FBI and bait her out?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Felicity, get Lance to set it up, a meeting with his lawyer and prosecutor."

Sara finally asked. "Wait, so who's Helena?"

Felicity shot Oliver a look. Her eyes were saying _you haven't told her. _But her mouth had other ideas. "Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "Ex-girlfriend, huh?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, um Felicity can we have a moment?"

"Hmmm. Yeah. Sure. I'll be upstairs, with the bourbon," Felicity said feeling a little hungry.

* * *

She was starving. She sipped on her bourbon. All the blood bags were down were Oliver and Sara were probably discussing Helena. The bar wasn't very busy. It was only 9 p.m. on a Wednesday evening. She could do what Damon told her. Just take a little blood from someone and compel him or her to forget. No big deal, right.

She scanned the bar area and saw Roy. She could just ask him. She would feel better about taking blood from someone who she knows rather than a stranger. And he heals quickly. She walked up to Roy, who was setting bottles of beer behind the bar. She whispered, "Hey, I have a favor to ask you."

Roy smiled and turned to her. "What's up Blondie?"

Felicity's eyes darkened. Her eyes went to his vein in his throat. "I'm hungry."

Roy laughed. "Well we have some peanuts and I can run and grab you some big belly burger."

Felicity grabbed his arm. "Not that kind of hungry… I just need a little. Please."

Roy's eyes widened. "I thought you were only doing blood bags?"

Felicity shook her head. "They're down in the basement. Sara and Oliver are down there… Right now I'm a walking time bomb Roy. I need something to tide me over."

Roy laughed. "Well then consider me your own personal bomb squad. Or blood bag. You're not drinking from my neck though. Come on."

He dragged her to the back to the storage room. Felicity felt nervous. She could stop, right. It would be easy. The veins around her eyes turned black and her fangs came out. Roy offered his arm and she bit in. It was amazing. Blood from the vein. She moaned and drank greedily. With each sip, she felt stronger.

"Felicity, stop," Roy tried to pull his arm back but she had a strong grip on his arm.

He started to get dizzy at the loss of blood when finally something broke her trance, well someone. "FELICITY. Stop!" Oliver's voice boomed through the room.

Felicity jumped back. Blood dripped down the side of her mouth, her eyes still black and her fangs still out. She realized what she had been doing and snapped back into normal Felicity. Fangs gone. Eyes normal. Blood still there.

"Oh my god Roy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I was taking. I thought I could stop," Felicity had tears coming down her face now.

Roy took a step forward but Oliver stuck his arm out and stopped him. Roy said, "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm already healing. I can feel it. You'll get better at controlling it."

Felicity kept crying. She saw her reflection in the small mirror on the wall and started crying even more. "Oh my god. I'm a monster…"

Roy gave Oliver a pleading look to say something. Oliver grabbed a towel off the shelf and walked over to Felicity. "Hey," he used a finger to lift her chin up. "You're not a monster. You believed I could be something more than just a killer. You still believe and encourage Roy to control his mirakuru and channel his anger elsewhere."

Oliver began wiping the blood off her face. "You are the light of the group, the heart. Never the darkness or monster. You have to have hope and belief that you can control this and it'll take time and practice – just like it did with Roy and I."

Felicity's tears had stopped and she nodded. "Thank you Oliver. And Roy – for you know – the food."

Roy shrugged. "Anytime. Maybe we can practice that control on me since we know I heal fast. We'll just have someone else with us to snap you out of it just in case."

Felicity sighed and nodded. Oliver engulfed her in a hug and whispered, "Now let's go make sure my ex-girlfriend doesn't go on a killing spree in our city, okay?"

* * *

Felicity and Dig watched as the golden couple fought in front of them. Over the "no kill rule." Laurel was involved now by being the head prosecutor on the Bertinelli case and Sara wanted to kill Helena. Oliver wasn't having it. Oliver was about to head out to where the setup was taking place when him and Sara started fighting.

"You were happy enough to let Dig take the kill shot when it was Slade threatening your family," Sara yelled.

"This is different," Oliver interrupted. "I FAILED Helena. I created the Huntress."

Sara was charged up. "Yeah well you created Slade too."

A short silence took over the room from shock at her statement. Sara slammed her hand down on the table next to her. "Also You didn't use your baby arrows on The Count when he held Felicity hostage. What's the difference here? She needs to be put down."

Oliver's jaw slacked. He took a step forward and his Arrow voice came out. "That. Was. Different. This conversation is over. I'm going to the courthouse."

He began to walk out and Sara yelled. "You're not fooling anyone Oliver."

* * *

All in all it ended up with Helena's dad dead and Helena arrested. Oliver and Sara came back to the foundry still tense. Oliver went into the bathroom to change out of his suit.

Sara sat down with a sigh. Felicity grabbed her bag to head out, but decided to say something. "You want to know reason he didn't want you to kill Helena?"

Sara took off her mask and her wig tossing them aside. "He's a fucking hypocrite Felicity. I don't give two shits about his reasons."

Felicity shook her head. "I know you're upset. But he doesn't want you to kill for you – not for him. He knows what being a killer did to you while being in the league. He knows you don't feel worthy of telling your family your canary lifestyle – he wants you be able to call yourself a hero. It's the same thing I want for him."

Felicity remembered her snarky comment about Oliver killing for her. "Also, with what happened with the Count – that death doesn't just sit on Oliver's conscious. It sits on mine too. I feel guilt for it every day. How dumb I was to go out by myself. How weak I was to not be able to get out of that situation… I feel guilty for putting Oliver in that position and making him kill for me."

Felicity trailed off at the sight of Oliver walking out of the bathroom. "So think about that the next time you want to kill for Laurel or Quentin."

Felicity walked out of the basement and into the club level of Verdant. She saw a slouched over Roy sitting in the hall.

"Hey," She whispered sliding on the floor next to him. He looked up and she saw he had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I just had to break Thea's heart… per Oliver's request," He said broken hearted. "And the sad thing is, he's right. I can't share this life with her and until I get this under control I could be a danger to her."

Felicity stayed quiet. He continued. "I tried to break up with her and you know what she told me? No," Roy laughed slightly. "It took me kissing Emma – the hostess, knowing she would catch us for her to accept that… even then she knew I was just pushing her away. Now, even if I get this under control and I can maybe bring her into this life… she won't forgive me."

He began crying again. "She won't ever forgive me."

Felicity hugged him. And let him cry into her arms. "Shhh, it's okay. Hey, look at that jaw line – you can definitely win her back. She'll forgive you with time. Once this stuff with Slade is done, I'll help you win her back, okay?"

Roy nodded. "You're kind of awesome Blondie. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Felicity shrugged. "You want to crash at my place? I have ice cream and alcohol, even though you're not legal… but I wont tell if you won't."

Roy chuckled. "Almost legal. 21 in 8 months."

"Come on," Felicity stood up and held out her hand to the broken boy. Roy shrugged and grabbed her hand.

"Lead the way Blondie."

* * *

She woke up with her head thumping. Her phone was going off. She pressed ignored and rolled over, hitting into a hard body. Shit. Felicity squinted one eye opened and saw Roy sprawled out shirtless on one side of her bed. She immediately peaked under the covers and sighed in relief to see she was still wearing her pajamas. _Why was Roy in her bed and not on the pull out sofa bed? How much had she had to drink last night?_

Her phone went off again and she jumped out of bed to answer it. She walked out of her bedroom and pressed answer. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Oliver's voice boomed into the phone. "The board meeting – the same one you said I have to attend. I need you here with my notes for it in the next 30 minutes."

She looked at the time. It was 9:30. "Crap. I'll be there soon."

"Is everything ok?" Oliver asked, his voice now full with worry.

Felicity noticed two empty whiskey bottles sitting on the coffee table with two shot glasses. _Two entire bottles of alcohol is what it takes to make a vampire drunk. Good to know. _She suddenly remembered everything from last night.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ok, so we're really playing this right now?" Roy asked whining. Felicity plopped on the couch next to him. She nodded while pouring him a shot. _

"_Never have I ever, but with two people – so basically so you take a shot if you've done what the other person hasn't," Felicity said excitingly. "I'll go first. Never have I ever done hard drugs – coke, vertigo, etc." _

_Roy took his shot and poured another. "I did a line of coke once. Girl I was with was a cokehead and it was the only way I was going to get into her pants." _

_She laughed and commented man-whore jokingly. "Ok, so never have I ever slept with a vampire," Roy said teasing Felicity. _

_Felicity took a shot. "I'm thankful I don't have to take one for every time I slept with him," she wiggled her eyebrows. _

"_Ew gross," Roy made a face. The game continued on and they finished almost two bottles of whiskey. Felicity was surprised. Roy actually hadn't done too much so she had had way more to drink than him. _

"_Never have I ever sang in front of a crowd," Roy exclaimed – really digging for material. _

_Felicity downed her last shot. "I'm a fabulous singer. I was even in my high school musical. I played Sandy in Grease!" _

"_You did not! Sing something from it now…" _

"_No, that would be embarrassing… Plus there's no music!" Felicity said pouring another shot. The bottle was almost empty._

_Roy started the basic beat for "Summer Lovin." He sang the first line, "Summer lovin had me a blast…" _

_Felicity giggled and sang her line, "Summer lovin happened so fast." _

"_Met a girl, crazy for me…"_

"_Met a boy cute as can be…" Felicity stopped singing after that line and started laughing. "You're a really good singer too."_

_Roy blushed and shrugged. "Whatever. Your turn."_

_She poured the last of the bottle into Roy's shot glass. "Let me think. Let me think…. Mmmm.. Never I have ever been with someone younger than me." _

_Roy rolled his eyes and took his shot. Felicity jumped up in victory. "I totally have done more than you in life, I win!" _

"_I don't think that's how the game works. Plus you have some years on me Blondie." _

"_Only 4 years… I'm not an old woman. And now I'm going to be 24 forever. I'm never going to die. Never to get old," Felicity said turning her shot glass over. _

_Roy gave a lazy smile. "Ok, old woman. Let's get you to bed. We are both way too drunk for our own good." _

_Felicity sped to her bedroom and Roy followed her. She had thrown herself on her bed. She mumbled softly, "I didn't realize vampires could get drunk." _

"_Apparently with enough alcohol you can," He left to walk back to the sofa and Felicity caught his arm. _

_She was half-asleep and whispered, "Stay. In a total platonic way. I just don't want to be alone." _

_Roy crawled into the bed next to her. He laid beside her and thought – he didn't want to be alone either. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Felicity… hello?"

Felicity broke out of her train of thought and replied to Oliver, "Yes, everything is okay. Be there soon…"

* * *

Felicity ran into the building with her heels in one hand and coffee in the other. Folders were under her arm. Oliver was waiting by her desk. He raised his eyebrow at her appearance. She slipped her heels on by her desk.

"Hey, here are the notes I made," Felicity said. "They're bringing up those three things to vote on. You don't to layout the plant workers. You are for rightsizing the marketing department. You are also for this acquisition – which you found. Well I did. But you can tell them you did. This will push your percent to 55 percent. Take that ice bitch."

She rambled all this off and downed her coffee. "Isabel has really been helpful Felicity with the company, while I've been dealing with our night things…" Oliver said.

Felicity groaned as they walked toward the conference room. "Take off your sex goggles Oliver…"

"My what?"

"She's on the list. I know you saw the research I was doing. Dig told me. I have her in Siberia at the same time as your dad… She's not to be trusted Oliver," Felicity explained rapidly with her hands.

They stopped in front of the conference room. She turned and straightened his tie. "Go impress the Board of Directors," She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Review please. Tell me if you love it, hate it. Tell me what you want more of. Less of. Next chapter - Thea goes missing and Isabel/Felicity showdown.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again. This strays from the storyline quite a bit. Felicity uses her vampire abilities more now. I bring in a new crossover toward the end. As far as Damon goes, he won't be back... yet... I may bring him back later, but I want to focus on Felicity and her growth. There isn't a lot of Oliver/Felicity in this chapter, but next chapter will have A LOT OF IT. I promise. **

* * *

Felicity stepped into busy room. Some people were playing cards, while others read. Her eyes found the woman she was searching for. She was playing solitaire at a table. Even in her 50s, she looked beautiful. Her dark auburn hair fell to her shoulders. She looked up and caught Felicity's stare. Felicity took a deep breath and walked over to her, taking a seat across from her.

"Hi," Felicity smiled. "I don't know if you remember, I'm your daughter – Felicity."

The woman's eyes crinkled in confusion. "I was a mom once. A wife too."

Felicity took her mom's hand in her own. "I know. You're playing a losing hand."

Her mom looked at the cards and grinned. "You're smart. My husband was smart. He was a doctor. He was smart enough to leave me…" A sad look took over her face.

"He seems like a dickhead," Felicity said. She took a deep breath and looked into her mom's eyes. She grabbed her hand. She decided to use her compulsion. "You are happy. You have a wonderful life. You don't have any reason to end you life."

Her mom repeated the words back. "I am happy. I have a wonderful life. I want to live."

A tear dropped down Felicity's cheek. Her phone started ringing and she got up. "I'll be back, same time next month. I love you mom."

She grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Felicity…" Oliver's voice was filled anguish and sorrow. "I need you at QC. Thea… Slade has her…"

"Oh shit. Be there in 10…" Felicity whispered, running out of the building.

She was 10 blocks from QC and it would be quicker to run. She looked around and used her vampire speed.

* * *

She walked onto the executive's floor of Queen's Consolidated. Isabel was running around giving orders. She stopped in front of Felicity "Oh you're here. Oliver and Moira, as well as the FBI, SCPD are on their way… make yourself useful."

Felicity scoffed. "You may have Oliver so fooled with your helpfulness. But I'm not Oliver, Isabel. So you mess with Oliver in ANY way, and I will destroy you."

Isabel laughed. "Oh the little IT girl," she walked by and whispered in Felicity's ear. "I'm not scared of you."

Felicity smirked and went to her computer. "You should be."

She was about to use her compulsion on Isabel to find out her motives when the Queens and FBI came through the door.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Felicity yelled at him in the Foundry.

"I made Isabel temporary CEO. That doesn't matter right now Felicity, keep looking through those photos," Oliver sighed. "What else was I supposed to do?"

_Give her the vote I told you about. Appoint me CEO. Anything else… _She rolled her eyes and scanned the photos.

She came across a partial plate outside of Verdant and ran it. Slade Wilson. That seemed a little too easy.

She explained it to the team and Oliver, Sarah and Roy were heading out.

"I can help," Felicity said as they were suiting up.

Oliver shook his head no. "No. Stay here."

Felicity crossed her arms annoyed. She watched as the trio headed out the side door. She was stuck behind a computer – again. She grabbed her communicator and stuck it in her ear.

"This is not a good idea," Felicity said to Dig. "The venom won't give them that big of an advantage…"

Dig shrugged. "We'll just have to wait."

Felicity huffed. "I hate waiting."

* * *

She heard Oliver over the communicator to get to Starling City Police Department. He needed her new special skills. Felicity strolled in to see Detective Lance and Sara standing outside a questioning room. Some commotion began to happen and the detective inside questioning Slade was pulled out along with Lance. Felicity walked up to the guard in front of the room.

She stared into his eyes and said, "You're going to let me inside and then forget you did."

He opened the door allowing her to go inside. Felicity stepped inside and took a deep breath. _You can do this. _

"Hello Ms. Smoak, it's really a pleasure to finally meet you," An Australian accent broke her thoughts. "The brains behind it all."

Felicity lips formed a tight smile. "I'm here for one simple thing Mr. Wilson. I want you to tell me where Thea Queen is."

Slade stared at her, raising his eyebrow. When he realized she was being serious, he broke into laughter. "And why would I do that?"

Felicity walked over and sat on the edge of the table next to him. "Careful Ms. Smoak, you're sitting quite close to a killer."

Felicity leaned over and looking into his eyes. "You will tell me where Thea Queen is." Once again using compulsion. She felt herself weaken a little more.

Slade's eyes widened and words started slipping out of his mouth. "Storage depot. Outside the city limits. Crossroads of Oxford and Washington."

Felicity touched her ear. "You get that?"

"_I'm on it,"_ Arrow's voice muffled through the comm.

"Oliver, go get Thea. Do whatever it takes. I can end this on my end…" Felicity said.

"_Felicity… no…"_ His voice called out before she turned off her communicator. Felicity turned around to Slade. She pulled out the gun from her purse.

He cocked his head to the side. "It seems my associate and I underestimated you Ms. Smoak. I'll have to remind Ms. Rochev to do her homework better next time. I still can't figure it out. How did you get me to reveal the location?"

_Ms. Rochev? Shit. Him and Isabel were working together. That mean Queens Consolidated. One problem at a time. _Felicity distracted in her thoughts realized her hands her shaking slightly while holding the gun. Slade laughed. He broke his shackles and stormed at her, knocking the gun out of her hand. He wrapped his hand around her throat. Felicity's hands went to his and she tried to pry his off her neck but she was weak and hadn't had blood for over 12 hours.

"But Ms. Rochev did get one thing right, you're not a killer…" Slade whispered. "It's not your day to die Ms. Smoak, but here's a message for Oliver. He may have saved Thea today but he can't protect everyone all the time. I still plan to fulfill my promise."

Slade let go of Felicity and she slide to the ground. She needed blood. Fast.

* * *

Sarah, Dig and Roy tried to go after Slade after he fled the police station, but didn't have any success. All four of them sat in the foundry. Felicity stared at the gun in front of her.

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I couldn't do it… I had the gun…"

Sara put a hand on her shoulder. "I did the same thing. The first time I held a gun. Ollie was the one who took it from me and actually killed the man. All that matters is that you got Slade to reveal Thea's location and Ollie is bringing her to the police station right now."

Roy nodded. "You did good blondie. I mean when Oliver had us take him to the police station I was confused, but when I realized he was brining you in – I realized it was all going to be okay."

Felicity smiled. "I did it for Thea. But if you really want to thank me, I could use a pick me up though. Too much compulsion and speed tonight."

Roy stuck his arm out. Dig groaned. "Don't do that stuff out in the open."

Felicity laughed. "Then leave Dig. You know it's just eating…"

"Whatever. You know that both of you like it," The bodyguard said as he walked upstairs. Sara followed leaving both Felicity and Roy alone.

Felicity laughed. "I like your blood best. I think it might be the mirakuru."

Roy smiled. His arm was still stuck out. Felicity grabbed it and bit into his wrists. They had been practicing and her control had been getting better. She took what she needed, pulled away and licked her lips clean. Roy watched in awe, before a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I don't get how Oliver doesn't see what's right in front of him. He's stupid Felicity. Sara, Isabel… no taste."

Felicity was a little shocked at what Roy said, but Isabel's name shocked her. "Oh shit. Roy. Isabel, she's working with Slade. I'll be right back…" Felicity grabbed her jacket and purse and ran out of the door.

* * *

Felicity walked in as the board meeting ended. Isabel stood up. "Ms. Smoak, I don't know if you heard, but the board just voted me sole CEO of Queens Consolidated. And since your job was contingent upon the CEO you used to work for, you're no longer welcome here."

Felicity hated this woman. She fake smiled. "Oh, I'm always welcome here. How's Slade? I hear Thea was found. How lucky. Must have put a real kink in his plan."

Isabel's eyes narrow and she roundhouse kicked and Felicity dodged and sped over to the other side of her. Isabel looked confused… "What are you…?"

Felicity shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know," She pulled back her arm and punched Isabel in the face. "That's for Russia…"

The first punch was soft. Not a lot of power. The second punch knocked the wind out of Isabel. It wasn't to the face this time, but rather the kidney. Isabel heaved over and coughed. Felicity smiled feeling a little powerful, but was not expecting her to recover that quickly. Felicity received an elbow to her face followed by a kick to her gut. She tasted blood. It quickly healed but she was pissed.

Felicity grabbed Isabel's arm and twisted it. She heard a bone crack before finally compelling her, "Sit down and do everything I say."

Isabel let out a cry at the crack, but sat down. "So I know most of the story. But do fill in the blanks. You met Robert Queen in Siberia when you were just a young girl. You were infatuated. He left and followed him to the U.S. and became a young college intern here. Seduced him, because let's face it. Queen men can't say no to woman who open their legs for them. And when you realized you were nothing but a screw, came here to take over Queens Consolidated for revenge? See that doesn't make sense. Something's missing."

Felicity paced. "Tell me what's missing."

Isabel scoffed. "It wasn't just a one time thing. He loved me and I loved him. He was going to run away with me. But Thea had to go and break her arm. We were at the airport. Queens Consolidated is rightfully mine. Slade trained me, put me through hell, so I could do this."

Felicity stopped pacing and stood in front of Isabel. "He chose his family so you're bitter? After stalking him from Siberia to Starling City? And don't you know, companies go to sons, heirs. Not dirty mistresses."

Felicity grabbed Isabel's good arm, "So here's what you're going to do…"

* * *

Felicity walked back into Verdant the next morning and took a seat next to Oliver on the barstool. Sara was cleaning some glasses and both of them looked pulled down. "Why the sad faces? Thea's safe at home? I call that a win."

"Slade's still out there, doing god knows what. Roy is pissed at me fro Thea since she won't talk to him. He blames me. He's going to go and try and make up with Thea, against my orders. Rumor has it Isabel is going to do a press conference announcing she's the sole CEO of Queen's and she's working with Slade. Thank for that heads up… I feel like we aren't really winning right now Felicity," Oliver listed out.

Sara nodded in agreement. "And my dad got arrested last night for working with us even though we were right about Slade."

Felicity snorted. "That is way to many issues to worry about. We do what we always do, fight back. I also took care of your Isabel problem. Turn on the TV. And Laurel can get the DA to drop charges, right? Or I mean I can go fix it… but I figured she would be on it."

Sara grabbed the remote and turned it to channel 13. "Laurel's on it. I'll let you know if we need you. Thanks."

Isabel was on screen. "I am very happy for the Queen family and for the safe return of Thea Queen. During this difficult time Oliver Queen appointed me temporary CEO. Now that Thea is back home, safe and sound, I will be stepping down and selling my shares of Queens Consolidated due a sudden death in my family back home. I hope to one day be back in Starling City and working with the wonderful Oliver Queen again, but until then I know that Queens Consolidated could not be in better hands."

Sara muted the TV as the questions started. Oliver's was still staring at the TV in shock.

"You did that mind trick thing on her?" Sara asked.

Felicity nodded. "She was an easy fix. Also made her forget I did the mind trick on her. I don't know how long my compulsion works. So I think she'll still be working with Slade, but positive - we still have QC," Felicity turned to Oliver.

"So here's the plan. Since I don't need sleep, I can handle the business till we deal with Slade. But in return, I want 25% of Isabel's stock. I want to be a shareholder. I will continue to perform executive assistant duties but I want to help make business d…"

Arms wrapped around Felicity, engulfing her in a hug. She relaxed into his arms and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've always got your back Oliver," Felicity pulled away. Sara had an unreadable expression on her face. "So 25% shares?"

Oliver laughed. "They're yours. Here let me go make a call and make sure we get those shares."

Oliver walked away leaving Sara and Felicity alone. Felicity slumped down in her seat. "Bourbon please."

Sara gave her a deadpanned look. "It's 11 a.m. in the morning."

Felicity groaned. "I've been using so much compulsion. It's been using up too much energy. Bourbon helps take the edge off."

Sara poured a shot into a whiskey glass. "Can I talk to you about something? Girl to girl?"

Felicity nodded as she took a sip of the drink. "Oliver doesn't want me killing anyone else. You were right. But he wants you even more away from this fight than him. Do you know how much he struggled with calling you for your help last night?"

Felicity stared at her glass, so Sara continued. "You could kill him Felicity. You could kill Slade. I can teach you how to kill someone…"

Felicity understood was Sara was saying. "And what you're saying is after my blunder last night of not being able to pull the trigger on Slade, Oliver won't expect me to try…"

Sara nodded.

"And you want to keep this between us? I can't lie to him Sara," Felicity whispered swirling her drink. "I can't learn how to become emotionally and physically capable of killing Slade and not tell Oliver. I can't randomly show up in the middle of you guys fighting him and just put him down."

Sara grabbed Felicity's arm. "Tell him the truth or save all of our lives? Him fighting Slade a death wish. Even with me, we're not strong enough. But if we had you. You could do it. With this strength, speed…Could you honestly live with yourself if anything ever happened to him?" Sara paused. "To John? To Roy? To me?"

Felicity bit her lip. She grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the bourbon. "I'll think about it."

"We also need Roy to start trusting Ollie again," Sara said. "You both have this weird bond and if he wasn't so in love with Thea, I would be questioning it… but I think you can get him back on board with Ollie."

Felicity nodded. "I can definitely do that."

* * *

Her body still loved human food. She was craving burger and fries. She walked to Big Belly Burger on her own, with what Sara said still swarming in her mind. Could she actually do it? Kill a man. She slid into her usual booth and pulled out her tablet.

Carly came over with a big smile on her face. "Just you today Felicity?"

Felicity nodded. "Yup. But I'm starving today, so can I do a double instead of a regular, and then my usual order."

Carly nodded and jotted it down. She turned around and then changed her mind, coming back to Felicity's booth. "How's John? I never see much of him…"

Felicity gave a sad smile. She really did like Carly, but she understood John not being able to share his life with her. "He's good. I think he's finally trying to be happy again."

Carly smiled. "Good," She fiddled with her pen. "I'll go put this order in."

Felicity went back to her tablet, looking up any information she could find about the mirakuru as she ate her meal. Now that QC was back in Oliver's hands, Slade doesn't have access to the centrifuge. He would need something else to replicate the serum. Felicity finished off her fries and burger. _Barry would know_, she thought to herself.

The door to the restaurant opened and she noticed two very good-looking guys walk in.

"I'm telling you, I heard this place was good," The taller one explained. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes.

Felicity focused on the other guy. His eyes and face is what attracts her to him. His green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I hate cities. Small towns, you just know what diners are the best for burgers. Too many chain restaurants in cities," The shorter, although still tall, one explained.

Carly went over to them and took their orders and Felicity kept peaking at them from the corner of her eye. Her phone went off, her ringing loud, causing her to jump. The shorter guy smirked at her. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Hey…"_ Roy voice called into the phone. _"Where are you?" _

"Big Belly Burger," Felicity replied. "I actually needed to talk to you about Oliver."

"_Later. Be there in 2. Don't be mad…"_ Roy said quickly before handing up.

"Why would I be mad…?" Felicity said to herself. Carly came by and she ordered Roy a Dr. Pepper. She went back to her tablet and was super engrossed looking through STAR labs inventory when she noticed a shadow standing beside her.

Without looking up she began talking, "I ordered you a soda. Dr. Pepper, your favorite. I don't get why I would be mad at you...I'm researching possible labs in the…" She looked up and saw Roy standing in front of her with a very confused Thea. Felicity stopped talking immediately.

"Oh um, hi Thea," She said softly.

Thea looked from Felicity to Roy. "Why did you bring me here to meet Ollie's assistant? I don't get how this is supposed to get me to understand why you were kissing slutty Emma… why you were pushing me away. Oh my god. Are you sleeping with her too? I always thought she was banging my brother…"

Felicity blushed. "No. I'm not sleeping with Oliver. He's with Sarah. And I'm not sleeping with Roy either. I mean, technically we did sleep in the same bed, next to each other, but totally platonic like friends situation…" She rambled off.

Roy growled. "Not helping Felicity…"

Felicity shot him a death glare. "Why the hell did you bring her here then? I told you grovel, apologize."

Thea laughed and slid into the booth. "So you're not sleeping with my brother or maybe boyfriend. So I don't have any reason to hate you."

Roy slid in after Thea. "No Felicity is helping me… See Thea, I've been lying to you. I've been working with the Arrow."

"Roy!" Felicity yelled, kicking him under the table. He yelped in slight pain.

Thea's eyes widened. "Wait. You've been what? You know who he is? How does she play into this?"

Roy mumbled. "I told you not to get mad Blondie. She helps to. On the tech side only. I can't tell you who he is Thea. But I lied to you and pushed you away because I was injected with something that affected my strength and rage and sometimes it's hard to control," Roy said bending the truth slightly.

"I thought pushing you away was the best option, the best way to keep you safe. Slade. He's been injected with the same thing and I'm the only one who can stop him with the Arrow. So I thought if I pushed you away, he wouldn't come after you. But he did anyways. I made a mistake. Thinking of you and being with you helps me control it… and I need you in my life. I love you."

Tears began to form in Thea's eyes. Felicity looked away from the happy couple in front of her. "I love you too Roy. And I'm happy you're finally telling me the truth. But you kissed another girl… how will I know the next a mission with the Arrow needs you to push me away you won't go sleep with Felicity?"

Felicity's jaw dropped. "Um… I will not be sleeping with Roy. And Thea. He made a mistake. We all do. We're humans," _Well she wasn't, but whatever. _"Forgive him and take him back. Finding the kind of love you guys have is rare, so don't throw it away over a stupid mistake."

Thea smiled and she kissed Roy.

Felicity grabbed her stuff. "And on that note, I'm out of here. I'm glad I could help, even though I didn't do much. Roy, you better be there tonight…" She needed to talk to him at the foundry about Oliver.

She yelled out to Carly, "Hey Carly, throw everything on my tab. Even what these two lovebirds eat."

"Yes m'am," Carly smiled waving to Felicity.

Felicity began to walk back to Verdant when she heard someone yelling. "Hey! Hey!" the cuter of the two guys from the restaurant was running up to her. "For a girl in heels, you walk really fast."

Felicity smiled. "Yeah, it takes practice."

He held her Queens Consolidated badge in her hand. He twirled it in his hands. "You dropped this," He flipped the badge over and looked at her name. "…Felicity Smoak."

"Oh thank you, I would be in such big trouble if I lost that since it has access to the executive floors," Felicity reached for the badge and he pulled it away slightly, grinning.

"I didn't realize it was that important. How about we made a trade? The badge, for a drink?" He raised one eyebrow challenging her.

She giggled. "You're really asking me to get a drink, at…" She looked at her watch. "2 p.m. in the afternoon." She was such a hypocrite since she had a drink at 11 a.m. this morning.

He shook his head. "Nah not right now, my brother and I have to meet up with some relatives this afternoon. But tonight?"

Felicity took one step forward. "Ok. Meet me at Verdant – It's two blocks that way," Felicity used her arms to gesture. "Let's say 9 p.m.? I have one condition though,"

He took a deep breath at her sudden proximity. "Name it."

"You've got to tell me your name," Felicity smiled, flirting a little.

He chuckled, handing her the badge and then holding his hand out. "Dean, Dean Winchester."

* * *

He slid back into the booth across from Sam. "Meeting her for drinks at 9 p.m." Dean said smiling.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not meeting with her just to get laid Dean, remember that."

Dean grinned. "Man, did you see her though?" Sam gave him a deadpanned look. "I know, I know. Find out about these weird costume wearing people and see if they're going to get in our way…"

Dean grabbed a few fries and stuffed them in his mouth. "But if I happen to get some in the process of this small mission…"

Sam frowned. "Maybe I should have been the one to swipe her badge…"

Dean laughed before taking another huge bite of this burger. "Mmm… good burger." He grabbed his soda. "Sammy, come on. She was eyeing me from the moment we walked in here. Let's face it. I'm the more attractive brother."

* * *

**A/N: So I love Dean. I've been watching Supernatural. Only seen up to season 6, so if I get some facts wrong or such, don't hate him. Dean being brought in will be for one purpose - a way for Felicity to relieve some of that pent up emotions/tensions and to make Oliver extremely jealous... just you wait and see. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, I'm so late, again. I'm so sorry. Here's the next part. It's very Felicity/Dean focused. The next chapter will jump forward in the timeline. Review please! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

* * *

She slid onto the floor and sighed. Outfits were thrown across the room and she couldn't decide what to wear. She heard a knock at her door and she looked at her security camera on her tablet. Roy stood outside her door with his hands in his pockets. She pressed a button on her tablet and the door unlocked. She yelled, "Come on in."

Roy poked his head around the corner. "Is it safe or are you going to bite my head off for telling Thea the semi-truth?" He looked at her room and his eyes widened. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Felicity sighed. "I'm meeting someone for drinks tonight. I can't figure out what to wear."

Roy started laughing. "When did you become such a girl? And who is this guy anyways?"

Felicity slugged him in the shoulder. "You sit here," She pointed to the bed. "And I'm going to figure this out on my own. Since you're no help. And he's just somebody I met leaving Big Belly."

"So you think I made the right decision? Telling Thea?" Roy asked softly.

Felicity grabbed some clothes and threw them on. "Honestly, when those words left your mouth, I was shocked. But I think that when you love someone like how you love Thea, it means letting them in all the way." She yelled from her closet. She had finished getting ready.

"Ok, how do I look?" Felicity came out in a high-waisted dark purple skirt with a black low cut top tucked into it and over the knee boots.

Roy's jaw dropped. "Wow. I'm sure Mr. Random will love it."

"Thanks," Felicity smiled and looked at her phone. "Perfect timing too. Dig is outside to pick us up."

Roy's face whitened. "Oliver is going to kill me."

Felicity grabbed Damon's leather jacket. "I can't wait to watch that," She grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him to the car outside.

* * *

Dig, Roy, Oliver, Sara and her all walked into the foundry together. Felicity was talking a mile a minute about where she thinks Slade was going to attack next. "I really think that Star Labs might have something he wants, but it's locked down super tight since the particle accelerator explosion…"

Felicity stopped halfway down the stairs because in front of her was Slade in his Deathstroke gear.

"Welcome home," He said through the mask.

Oliver grabbed Felicity and flipped her over the railing. Felicity was in shock. By the time they landed, Sara was already on the floor and Dig was being thrown into the Arrow outfit display case.

Roy came over to them and Oliver yelled, "Stay with her." Roy nodded.

Oliver went after Slade and also ended up on the floor.

Roy clenched his fists and stood up. Felicity stopped him. "Come out, come out," Slade said gleefully. "I've already got one part of what I've come for, but I want the boy."

Felicity whispered. "Stay here, okay?"

Roy shook his head no. She turned to him. "Stay the fuck here Roy," She whispered harshly.

She grabbed the katana sword sitting on the table and walked toward Slade. "Ah a girl after my own heart," He set his gun down and pulled out a sword. "Do you know how to use that Ms. Smoak?"

Felicity ran toward him and attacked with a forward swing. Slade blocked it easily and pushed her backwards. With every swing Slade blocked her, before he finally went on and offense and swung around. Felicity jumped back, avoiding his sword by centimeters.

Slade laughed. "This is fun love. You're a worthy adversary, but I'm bored now and I still need the boy to come with me."

"Over my dead body," She said. Felicity used her speed and was on the opposite side of Slade and when she struck again, this time hitting his armor and cutting through to his shoulder. What she wasn't expecting was Slade to have dropped his sword and his hands were now around her neck.

"I'm sorry I have to do this love. I really was interested in finding out what type of serum made you into this beautiful creature," He snapped her neck and her world went black.

* * *

"I don't understand. It's been three hours?" Oliver yelled into the phone.

"_Calm down, man. Like I told you every hour before this. She'll wake up. Have blood ready for her when she does," Damon said lazily into the phone. _

Oliver hung up the phone in anger. The aftermath of Slade in the foundry was brutal. Sara had a fractured wrist and was in the hospital getting patched up now. He and Dig were lucky, walking away with just cuts and bruises. Slade had taken Roy and snapped Felicity's neck.

Felicity started to open her eyes and Oliver rushed over to her. Dig stood by her other side. Oliver cupped her cheek. "Hey, hey. You're awake. You're fine."

She was in shock. "Roy? Crap, did he get Roy?" She scrambled up out of the cot.

"Hey, we'll get him back. Sit down," Oliver pushed her back down.

"You just died. Again. Here," Dig handed her a blood bag and she drank greedily.

"How'd you guys know I'd wake up from a snapped neck. I mean I know the only this that can kill me is stake the heart, removing my heart or like decapitation. Good thing Slade didn't do that, right? Oh and fire. That would have been no bueno."

"We didn't. Oliver called Damon from your phone," Dig interrupted her. Felicity looked at Oliver, who nodded at what Dig said. "So we were thinking Felicity… Now that Slade thinks you're dead. We think it should stay that way. Below the radar for the next few days."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the boys. "So you want to hold a funeral for me or something? I'm sorry to say that's not possible. Who's going to take care of QC?"

Oliver shook his head no. "Just staying behind the scenes of all of this, even more so now…" Obviously the two men talked about it before she had woken up. She pouted. She could argue but there was no point… right now.

She looked at the time and it was 7 p.m. She was supposed to meet Dean for drinks soon. "That's not happening. I can take care of myself. I have to be at QC tomorrow. I have a meeting with the Director of PR, Finance and Applied Science – that's all before the board meeting. And I'm going to continue helping down here too. My life, my choices."

Both men began to protest, Felicity sticks one hand up. "So can we drop it and get to work? We need to find Roy."

They nodded and began trying to find out what they could.

* * *

She waited at the bar, nursing a glass of bourbon to calm her nerves. There was a search running on her computer downstairs, ready to ping to her phone if there were any leads on Roy. She took a sip of her drink and scanned the half full club. Wednesday night meant kind of slow.

Sara was visiting her dad who had been beat up earlier that day. Yet another worry on Felicity's list. She wondered if she could compel the DA to drop charges. Dig was at home resting and Oliver was probably beating another dummy up. The bartender came by and took her empty glass away.

"Hey," A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"God," She jumped, feeling dumb to not be aware of her surroundings. Especially with vampire hearing now, she should not be able to be snuck up on.

The same voice chuckled. "No, Dean."

Felicity smiled and turned around. He wore a simple black t-shirt, dark jeans, combat boots and a dark green military jacket. He actually kind of stood out from the rest of the club going douche bags here.

"Sorry, you just startled me," Felicity blushed. "I was lost in my own mind. Just work stuff… that you do not care about. So I do believe I owe you a drink, for the badge?"

Dean slid into the barstool next to hers. "Now, what kind of guy would I be if I let a pretty girl buy me a drink?" He asked raising his eyebrow. "I'll get them. What are you drinking?"

Felicity thought about telling him, but thought of a better idea. "Before you came, I already had one drink. Take a guess at what I drink," Felicity's eyes twinkled. "$100 bucks says you guess wrong."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he stared at her as if trying to figure her out. "You're not an umbrella drink kind of girl."

Felicity hummed in agreement. Dean leaned closed. He threw a mixed drink out there. "Sidecar"

Felicity laughed. "Nope. Jim Beam, 8 years. Double."

Dean let out a low whistle. "I was not expecting that," He turned to the bartender. "Two Double Jim Beams 8 years please."

"Sidecar, really?"

Dean shrugged. "I really am not good at this game, so I threw something out there. I was going to guess red wine."

Two months ago he wouldn't be wrong. The conversation came easy. Felicity told him about her job as an EA to Oliver Queen and he mentioned how he and his brother travel for their jobs as consultants. She babbles about computers and her love for everything IT and he tells her about his bond with his little brother and how they do everything together.

"So you and your brother are here for your family's consulting business or just to visit family?" Felicity asks.

Dean nods. "A little bit of both," the lie easily comes from his lips.

She doesn't believe him. He can tell. But she doesn't say anything. "Consulting for what again?"

"Security," Her eyebrow goes up at his answer but she shrugs it off. He changes the subject.

"So I was talking to my uncle earlier this afternoon and he was mentioning these vigilantes you guys have over here in this city? Guy in green leather pants shooting arrows? Crazy stuff, right?" Dean watches her body language.

Her body tenses slightly, but she brushes it off and smiles. "The Arrow? Yeah there's a lot of controversy around him and the woman who fights with him, but I think they're both doing lots of good."

"Oh, really?" Dean probes further. "So they just stop criminals?"

Felicity shrugs. "I don't follow it much," She lies blatantly. She twirls her hair nervously, Dean notices. "But from what I've heard it's all high-level criminals and The Arrow doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary."

She stared at her drink and then whispered. "He saved my life once, you know? The Arrow. I was working late at Queen's Consolidated and The Count, a drug dealer for Vertigo, nasty stuff, held me hostage. The Arrow saved my life."

Dean's eyes widened. This girl really believed in this Arrow guy. She idolized him. "That must have been really scary. But seriously, leather pants?"

Felicity giggled, downed her drink and gave him a huge smile. "So tell me more about this brother of yours."

* * *

Two drinks later, she was sitting in his lap in a booth, laughing at something he said.

"So how do you like Starling City so far?"

"There's one more sight I'm very interested in checking out more closely," Dean said sliding his hands up and down her side.

"Does that line normally work for you?" She wanted to kiss him. She stared at his piercing green eyes and leaned down.

"I don't know. Does it?" He replied. He leaned up and captured her lips with his own and moaned. God she needed this. With all these pent up emotions and feelings heightened, she needed a release. Now.

"I want you. Now," She whispered.

Dean smirked into her lips. This girl went from being shy and coy to outright confident in no time. "The hotel room is empty…" He said between kisses.

Felicity shook her head. "When I said now, I actually mean right now," she whispered. She got up off his lap, looking around before raising her eyebrow in a challenge.

She sauntered toward a hidden corner of the club. Dean immediately got up and followed her into a utility closet. Felicity closed the door after him and locked it.

He or she made no qualms about what they wanted from each other as soon as they entered the closet. Dean shoved her hard against the cement wall, a small 'oof!' falling from her lips, before he quieted her with his own. Her hands pushed his jacket off and pulled his black shirt off.

Felicity's eyes adjusted and she saw the tattoo on his chest. She traced it with her lips. "A Wicca pentagon?"

Dean shrugs ignoring her question. His mouth trails hot kisses down her jaw line, to her collarbone. He pushes her top and bra aside, and he is nibbling at her skin with teeth. Heat pools low in her stomach and her skin is already feeling flushed when his fingers move up her thigh, pulling her underwear down her legs. He tosses them away and she knows she won't be able to find them later.

His fingers move quickly, finding their way inside her and she knows that he knows he's just teasing her. She reaches for his belt, undoing it. Felicity lifts a leg and wraps it around him. She resists the urge to sink her teeth into his shoulder. She cannot let her fangs come out. His thumb flicks over her clit and a loud moan leaks from her lips. Felicity whispers, "Dean, fuck me."

He started to reach for his wallet for a condom, but she stops him. "Birth control and I'm clean." What she doesn't say, is _I'm a vampire and can't get pregnant or an STD_. His eyes are glazed with lust.

He nods, freeing himself from his boxer briefs. He picks her up and both her legs wrap around him. He teases her entrance, before pushing all the way in. She can't stop herself from screaming in pleasure.

Dean kisses her to silence her moans. His fingers tangled in her hair as he moved in and out of her. He picked her up again and set her gently on a nearly empty table. Felicity's leg went above Dean's shoulder and she met him thrust for thrust. His one hand went to her clit, teasing it. She tightening around him and threw her head back, mouth open, in a panting gasp as she came.

He came right after, her name falling off his lips. "Wow, I needed that," Felicity whispered standing up.

Dean leaned over and kissed her again and winked. "Why do I feel like I was just used?"

Felicity smiled. "Oh you enjoyed being used."

"Anytime babe."

* * *

Dean had torn her top slightly, and offered her his jacket. She slid it on and they both kissed each other again and stumbled out of the utility closet. Dean's phone began ringing and he whispered, "I have to get this."

He gave her one kiss before grabbing his phone and walking away. A throat clearing made Felicity jump. Felicity turned around and saw a tensed up Oliver Queen.

"Oliver, hey. The search hasn't had anything show up yet…. Wow you look like you're ready to break something…" Felicity rambled, stopping once she noticed the anger rolling off him. His eyes went from Felicity's messed up hair to the hickey on her neck to the open utility closet.

He clenched his fists, "Did you just… in the storage closet with that guy?"

Felicity thought about denying it, but instead stood up straight. "Don't be so shocked, Oliver," Felicity decided to make a point. "Guys do find me attractive even though I don't wear black leather or have the last name Lance."

Oliver's mouth was open like fish. He quickly closed it and straightened up. He blinked a few times, trying to compose himself. "Slade's making a move… tonight. So if you're done with the quickies in the closet, maybe we can get to work," Oliver said in a low voice.

"Maybe once you're done being a world class asshole I will," Felicity spat back. She took a deep breath calming her emotions down. "I want Roy back more than anything. I'm running every search possible, and it will ping to my phone as soon as something comes up."

She counted to three, her fingernails dug into her palm, cutting them. "You and Dig want me to stay out of the field, even though I can help now. You want me to stay hidden from Slade. I plan on protecting myself and you guys. But I will no longer stay cooped up in that lair."

Tears began forming in her eyes. Oliver took a step forward and his arm went to her shoulder. "Since I've been on this team, I've thrown myself into the foundry and this system. I spend all day at the office and all night plugged into these computers. It began so easy to think that having all the information is the same as having all the answers. And it was enough for me… until I became a vampire. Now I want and need more Oliver."

Oliver cupped her face and began wiping away the tears. Felicity took a step back. "I'm still going to be down there, helping wherever and however I can, but now I now have a life to live and I want to, no need to, plug into the real world more. So you can't get mad at me every time I do, okay?"

Oliver nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry for being an asshole," Oliver pulled her into a hug. "You're just so important to the team and to me. I couldn't do any of this without you, you know that right?"

Felicity nodded. "I got to go give Dean, that guy, his jacket back. I'll meet you and Dig down in the foundry in 15."

Oliver released her from the hug. He knew the real reason he acted like a jerk. He couldn't stand to see her with someone else. He shook off the thought and watched her walk away. It was for her own good.

She found Dean outside pacing and talking. She could eavesdrop, but decided against it. She stuck her hand in Dean's jacket and felt something in there.

She pulled out a badge… FBI. What the hell?! Agent Crosby. She was standing examining the badge when Dean came back to her.

"Hey, sorry that was Sam," Dean said. He saw what was in her hands and stopped. "Son of a Bitch… I see that you found that… Listen Felicity, I can explain."

She chuckled. "You're an FBI agent? Oh my god. I just fucked an FBI agent?"

Dean knew this was his chance, to find out more. "Agent Crosby," Dean held out his hand, lying again. "See I was supposed to meet you for drinks and bring you in. We're following up on a series of cases tied to the vigilante. And after talking to the SCPD, we saw you were brought in last year for working with the vigilante…"

Felicity started laughing. Dean's eyes widened. She continued to laugh. "So you're saying, that instead of bringing me in for questioning, about something that the SCPD was completely wrong about, by the way. You had drink with me and proceeded to fuck me."

Suddenly the other man from the diner earlier was there to. The man Dean claimed to be his brother Sam. "I apologize for my partner's behavior ma'am. He's always been girl crazy," the tall one said. "My name is Agent Nash," he flashed his badge.

Felicity's eyes narrowed. "Ok so not your brother?" Dean shook his head no. "FBI men, agents, whatever. I don't have any connection to the vigilante. And whatever case you're on, I'm sure I'll be no help to since all I really do it answer phone calls, get coffee…"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You told me you used to be in IT, and you're a hacking 'Queen.'"

Felicity stopped rambling. Sam, well Agent Nash to her, stepped forward. "Ma'am, we just want to ask you a few questions. There's a coffee shop around the corner. We just want 30 minutes of your time and we promise to leave you alone."

Felicity watched the two men carefully. She could compel them. Or she could play along and find out what the FBI wants and compel them later. "Ok. Fine. Lead the way agents. And enough with the ma'am. It's Felicity."

Dean watched her carefully. She immediately pulled out her phone and texted Oliver that she would be 30 minutes late. They got to the coffee shop and Felicity turned to the two men. "Caramel latté, no whip. I need to run to ladies room."

Felicity walked briskly to the ladies room and closed the door. She immediately grabbed her tablet out her purse, thanking god she had it in there. Within two minutes she had hacked the FBI's mainframe. She looked up every Agent Nash and Crosby in the database, skimming their pictures.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Felicity, you okay?" Dean or Agent Crosby or whoever knocked.

None of the pictures matched these guys. Felicity jumped up. They weren't real FBI agents. Who were they? She opened the door and Dean was leaning against the wall waiting for her. Felicity stepped forward. "Ok. You and Sam/Agent Nash or whatever are going to stop lying to me. I know you guys aren't FBI agents."

She took another step forward and stared into Dean's eyes. "Tell me who you are." She used compulsion.

Dean chuckled. "You think using stern eyes are going to suddenly get answers?" Dean looked at her carefully. "So what, you went to the bathroom and realized mid-pee that we aren't FBI agents?"

She frowned. Her compulsion didn't work. "No, I hacked into the FBI's database."

Dean leaned forward. "In the bathroom? In under 5 minutes?"

"Well, 2 minutes to hack, 3 minutes to look through all the Agent Nash and Anent Crosby photos."

"God that's hot," Dean whispered in her ear before walking back toward the table where Sam was sitting.

Felicity sat down across from them. "Ok so who are you two... really?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. "We're really Sam and Dean Winchester and we're hunters…" Sam explained.

They went onto explain that they hunted the supernatural and they were in Starling City for the super strength soldiers because they thought they were demons of some sort. The Arrow has put some down, so they were coming to her because they thought she had a connection.

Felicity paled when she heard they hunted the supernatural. She listened to them and didn't say a word. There was no way she could reveal herself.

When they finally finished, Sam turned to her. "So do you know anything? Because we know that you're connected to The Arrow…"

Felicity stared at them. "Ok. Yes. I do IT work for The Arrow. That's it. And they're not demons or whatever. You guys sound crazy. It's a serum, called Mirakuru, man-made, War World 2 remains, makes men super strong and gives them super healing abilities. Really bad weapon of mass destruction, it messes with their heads, they're not right."

She took a sip of coffee and continued. "But it's nothing supernatural or whatever…"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks again. Felicity stared at her coffee before asking the question that she'd wanted to ask all night. "So do you guys just kill everything supernatural, or only the supernatural beings doing bad things?"

Sam and his brother once again shared a secret look. Dean began cockily, "We kill all of them sons of bitches."

She paled. Sam immediately noticed and let out a nervous laugh. "My brother is just joking. We only go after supernatural beings that are harming the human world in some way."

Felicity nodded and bit her lip. "Well that's all I know. Here's my card. I have to get back to my night job…"

Felicity got up and started walking away quickly. She heard Dean running after her. "Felicity," he called out.

She turned around. "You kind of suck at this hunter thing you know. Getting information out of me? Instead you somehow end up sleeping with me and walk away with no information? If it weren't for you brother you would have been screwed."

Dean let out an arrogant grin. "Sounds successful to me. I mean beautiful girl, awesome sex." Felicity rolled her eyes. He reached down and tipped her chin up. "So Sam and I are staying in town for a few days, checking out a couple other things in town. I'm serious type, but if I'm going to be in town for a few more days, a repeat of what happened in that closet would be lots of fun."

He took a piece of her hair and tucked his behind her ear. Felicity stared at him. He was a hunter and she was a vampire. This was not a good idea. He hated everything supernatural. But he was only in town for a few days. Felicity rolled her eyes. "If you're bored over the next few days, you can call me."

Dean kissed her on the lips and grinned. "Knew you wouldn't resist me. I'll see you around."

* * *

Slade hit Star Labs before Oliver and Sara could stop him. Felicity talked to Caitlin and Cisco, who refused to tell her what Slade stole. She figured it out anyways – a biotransfuser. Felicity explains that she thinks Slade will use Roy's blood to create a mirakuru army. After hours of waiting, the biotransfuser goes online. Oliver and Dig went after Slade, and got Roy back.

She stared at him, lying on the table in front of her. Oliver just gave a speech about using to mirakuru to make a cure. She sent the mirakuru to Star Labs and begged Caitlin and Cisco to help out.

Sara sits down next to her. "Penny for you thoughts?"

Felicity looks at Roy, not sure if he's going to wake up. "I just wish Barry was awake. He a certified genius when it comes to this stuff. He could definitely help with a cure." Felicity smacked her hand against the table. "I wish I knew if Roy was going to wake up. I wish I could give him my blood to heal him, but I'm not sure how vampire blood will mix with the mirakuru."

Sara stood up and put a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "You know I can train you…. To kill."

Felicity turned to her and snapped. "There are other choices than killing Sara! I am not a monster. Not yet anyways."

Sara held her head down. "I know. I'm trying not to be the same person either. But I just don't see this ending any other way. Slade is going to have to die. Or everyone Oliver loves dies."

Felicity closed her eyes and let a tear drop. "We can cure him."

"Oh Felicity, do you think Slade will be a different person after we cure him? We're only curing him…to kill him," Sara said before heading back up the stairs leaving her with Roy.

* * *

Felicity sat by Roy's side all morning. Oliver came in early and sat beside her. "You okay?"

Felicity shrugged. "I've got to get to QC today. Get some things in order, for the board meeting this afternoon. Remember, board meeting at 3 p.m. then you have a break, then you have your mom's rally at 8 p.m."

Oliver nodded. "Back to the grind."

Felicity giggled. "I'll take care of everything. Be your Isabel or whatever at QC, just I can't be you at the meeting. So show face and show that you're back today at 3 p.m. and I'll do everything else."

Oliver smiled. "You're remarkable. I don't know what I would do without you."

Felicity stood up, her eyes gleaming at the familiar compliment. "Thank you for remarking on it. Again. You're on Roy duty for now. 3 p.m. Do not be late. I'm going to go change and go into QC."

Oliver called out, "Have you slept?"

Felicity shook her hand in a flippant way. "Don't need it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's an update. I have an idea of where all of this is going. This will be the last chapter with crossovers - for now - and then next chapter onward, it will be all about Oliver/Felicity.**

* * *

She lost herself his bruising kisses. The past couple of days had been hard on her. She had just left Roy lying on a table with a steady flow of Tibetan pit viper venom flowing into him. Told everyone she was going for Dim Sum, but ended up in Dean's motel room. She found herself surprised that the hunter was still in town, but after the past few days she had, she wasn't complaining. She tried to lose herself into Dean again, but her thoughts took her back to Roy hurting Oliver's knee.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_She didn't say a word during the heating argument between Oliver and Sara. She didn't stop Sara when she stormed out of the Foundry with a gun. Felicity watched Oliver silently. Guilt plagued his face. Oliver struggled to walk over to a table. He leaned against it. _

"_She reminds me so much of me when I came home," Oliver looked down. "When it seemed impossible to believe in anything even resembling hope."_

_With that one word he looked at her. Felicity stood up and walked over to him. "But you did. You did. Eventually," Felicity said. Then she decided to ignore all the things Sara had been spewing at her and go with what her gut said. "And Sara will too." _

"_And we can save Roy." He gave her a look like he didn't believe her. Felicity took a step closer and touched his knee. He flinched. "You know. I could heal this for you."_

_Oliver's looked shocked. "What?"_

_Felicity nodded. "Um. A perk I guess. A little bit of my blood can heal you. But you just have to make you don't die in the next 24 hours. Then it's vampire life for you." _

_Oliver looked like he was thinking. He shook his head. "I'll be fine. Knowing my life, dying is a very real possibility," He grabbed his regular suit and started to wobble to the bathroom. He stopped. "Does it heal scars too?" _

_Felicity smiled widely and shook her head no. "Not scars, or tattoos actually. I wondered about that, but mine is still there post transition. Just fresh wounds."_

_Oliver stumbled slightly, mouth open. "You have a tattoo?_

"_Yup."_

_He had finally reached the bathroom door and reached for it for support. "Where is it?"_

_Felicity turned around and went back to her searches for Roy, searching all facial recognition software. "My inside hipbone," she said casually, not noticing the look Oliver was giving her._

_Oliver imagination went wild wondering what it was._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

She shook the memory off and focused on the gorgeous shirtless man kissing her. She kissed his chest, and went lower and lower until she hit his belt. Dean let out a groan and she gave a sinful smile.

That's when her phone began ringing. She ignored it the first time, working on getting his belt off. Then it ran again. His pants hit the ground. And again.

Finally Dean groaned and pulled away. "I never thought I'd stop a woman pre-BJ, but answer the damn phone. It could be the green cupid or something," Dean said sarcastically.

Felicity sat up still straddling him and smiled apologetically. "Two seconds, okay?"

He shrugged as she leaned over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. She kissed Dean lightly before pressing answer.

"Hello."

"Ms. Smoak…" A somber voice came into the phone.

Felicity immediately rolled off Dean. "Detective Lance, how can I help you?"

"There's been an accident, well kind of…Moira Queen is dead." Lance's voice said. Felicity immediately sat up straight. "Oliver, he uh, well he's in shock. He won't talk to anyone. He hasn't said anything, except one word – your name. We had to sedate Thea. We need one of them to give a statement…"

While Lance was talking, Felicity had in record "human" time slipped on her purple dress and heels. She reached for the zipper the in back and got it halfway up before letting her hands drop. Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought of Oliver and Thea losing their mother. "Where are they Detective Lance?"

"Starling General."

"I'll be right there," Felicity hung up the phone. Dean sat on the bed watching her curiously.

"Heading out?"

Felicity shook her head yes. "Sorry. Um Oliver's mom died, was killed. Not sure. I have to go. He needs me. Thea, his younger sister – they both just need someone…"

Dean scooted toward the edge of the bed and caught her arm. "Ok. Let me get that for you," He turned her around and zipped up the remaining part of her dress.

"Thanks. Sorry to run out…"

Dean stopped her mid-sentence and kissed her. "Go."

* * *

Felicity ran into the ER in record time. She had texted Digg on her way over here. She walked up to the receptionist and asked, "Oliver and Thea Queen?"

The woman squinted her eyes are her, wondering if she was a floozy. "Are you family?"

Felicity leaned over the counter. "Tell me where Oliver and Thea Queen are. Now," She used compulsion on the lady.

"Suite 52. There are police officers there with them," The receptionist said staring straight ahead.

Felicity smiled. "Thank you." She walked toward the room, biting her lip. She could smell blood all around all her and it was so tempting. She pushed it aside and focused on getting to Oliver.

There was a police officer standing outside the room while Detective Lance was talking to a doctor. Detective Lance saw Felicity and his shoulders relaxed. "Ms. Smoak! Thank you for coming."

Felicity turned to Lance, "What happened?"

Lance shook his head somberly. He ran his hand through his messy hair. "Their limo was in an accident. And then Oliver, Thea and Moira were taken back to the woods near the Queen mansion. Thea was the one who called 911, hysterical. Moira was killed, double-edged sword through the heart," Detective Lance explained. "They're both in there. Thea has been sedated. Oliver, he's uh..."

The doctor interrupted. "Thea has no injuries from the crash. Oliver side took the force of the car crash but he won't let any nurses or doctors examine him," The doctor said quietly.

Lance expanded. "He broke a finger of the EMT that tried to touch him. He rode to the hospital with me… only after I explained they had already taken Thea."

Felicity took a deep breath. "Can I go in?"

Lance took a step forward. "I know this timing is awful Ms. Smoak, but we need a statement on what happened," Lance told her. He then lowered his voice. "This the work of Slade Wilson?"

Felicity closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She nodded her head quickly.

"I don't know what this guy is up to? Making kids watch their mother be murdered. Psychopath. You and your guy have a plan?"

Felicity brushed past Lance to the door and whispered fiercely. "We're doing what we can."

She stepped into the room. Thea was asleep on the bed while Oliver was sitting on a chair upright. His shoulders were slumped and head bowed slightly. He was staring at his hands.

Felicity hurried to him, pulling the spare chair in front of him. She sat in front of him. "Oliver? Oliver look at me."

He didn't move. She reached out carefully and touched his check. He flinched at first, before leaning into her touch. Her hand stayed there as her other hand checked his pulse and then went to his knee. He hissed in pain. "Your knee seems to be even more injured, if that is possible."

Her hands then went to his ribs and he flinched in pain again.

"Oliver, I'm going to check your ribs and see if they are broken," Felicity whispered. "I'm going to take your jacket off now."

He didn't reply. He let her take his jacket. She slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and noticed the bruising. "Ok, two ribs are broken."

Felicity noticed the doctor peeking through the window. She got up and closed the blinds. Felicity went back to her chair and took Oliver's hands in her own. "Oliver, I need you to tell me. Is anything else hurt? Broken?"

He finally looked up, his eyes meeting hers. They were empty. He shook his head no. Felicity fanged out, and bit into her wrist. Blood started to come out. Oliver's eyes widened and Felicity brought her wrist to his mouth. "Drink, please. Let me heal you."

Oliver closed his eyes and she thought he was going to ignore her, but instead he brought his lips her to closing wound. He tongue darted, tasting the blood and she pulled away, knowing that a small amount would be enough. She got up and washed her wrist. She grabbed some paper towels and wet them, before sitting back down.

"Do you want me to call Sara?" Felicity asked about the blonde badass as she cleaned off the blood off his face and neck.

Oliver shook his head. "She left," he whispered hoarsely. She went to touch his ribs, which were now fully healed.

Felicity's eyes widened at the confession. She knew the couple had been fighting all week over Roy, but didn't realize Sara would leave Starling City while Slade was still here. Felicity quickly changed the subject. She handed him the bag she had brought with her.

"There are sweatpants and a shirt in the bag. You should change," She whispered. "I'll watch over Thea."

Oliver stared straight ahead at Thea and back at the bag in his hands. "She's dead," he said. His voice devoid of all emotion.

Felicity once again took his hands into hers and squeezed. "I know."

Oliver kept looking ahead, past her. "One minute, we're in the car, all three of us making amends. The next I'm tied up and they're kneeling in front of me. Like on the island. He told me to choose, just like I had to choose between Sara and Shado."

Oliver dropped his head into Felicity's lap. "I couldn't. I told him to kill me. He wouldn't. I couldn't choose. So my mom did, she chose for me."

Felicity gasped but continued to run her hands through Oliver's hair. She could feel his tears. "He said it's not over. One more person needs to die…"

Felicity picked up his head, wrapping each hand around his cheeks. "We're going to stop him Oliver. We'll find a way," Felicity said with confidence. "Go change out of these clothes. Trash them."

Oliver finally looked at her again and nodded. He mumbled thanks before taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom.

While Felicity waited, Sara's words came back to haunt her.

"_Could you honestly live with yourself if anything happened to him?" _Oh god, something had happened to him. His mother was murdered.

_You could kill Slade. _Sara had told her. Felicity could have stopped this. She could have killed Slade and Oliver and Thea would still have a mom.

She put a hand over her mouth and swallowed a sob. _"Slade is going to have to die. Or everyone Oliver loves dies."_

Sara was right. And Felicity was going to have to be the one to kill him. Slade wanted Oliver to deliver the final blow that much was obvious. Slade wanted to prove that Oliver was a killer, when in fact, Oliver was now a hero. She on the other hand, she could be the one to deliver the final blow.

* * *

Dig had showed up, and she gave the two men space. Felicity went to the nearest coffee cart and grabbed three coffees for them. She was walking back when she heard a familiar voice.

"So you're saying you can't account for the missing blood bags? And the security footage has been wiped clean?"

She stopped cold. She stayed behind the corner and looked up at the corner mirror. Sam and Dean were in suits talking to a doctor.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry. The amount missing is miniscule and when we noticed and let the local police know. They couldn't find anything. We get more than enough supply from the bank. So we let it slide. I'm sorry to ask, but why is the FBI interested in a case of stolen blood bags?"

Sam stepped forward. "We just saw a streak of it across the country. But thank you for all you help."

The doctor nodded and walked away. Dean and Sam whispered to each other, when a third person walked up to them. He was in a trench coat and looked way too serious. Dean smiled widely. "Cas, how nice of you to join us. Vampires man."

Felicity sucked in a deep breath. Sam shook his head. "Dean, I don't there is a case here. Stolen blood bags? At least they are drinking from bags instead of people. And whoever wiped the footage is good. Better than me good. Left no trace."

Dean's eyes narrowed before he turned to the other guy. "What do you think Cas?"

Cas glared at Dean. "I think it's preposterous that you're chasing after a harmless vampire when you know what's going on Dean. What we have to deal with."

"A harmless vampire? Just one?" Dean asked. "You used your angel powers and you know who it is? So let's stake the son of a bitch and get out of here."

Sam shook his head. "You just can't drop things Dean. Can you?"

Felicity took a deep breath and turned around. She heard her name being called out.

"Ms. Smoak. There you are. I've tried to hold off the lieutenant for as long as I can, but they want a statement," Lance yelled.

She gave a weak smile. "Ok. I'll go tell Oliver. Can I be there when he gives it? He's going to need me."

Lance shrugged. "I'll let them know. Do you want to drive him down to the station?"

Felicity nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that."

Lance began to walk away and she turned the corner. Dean, Sam and Cas were still there talking. Dean saw her and gave her a big smile. "Hey, I thought I heard your name and voice. How's your friend?"

Dean leaned down and kissed her. Felicity's eyes went to the third new guy standing there. He eyed her curiously before chuckled to himself. "He's, um, to be expected. What are you guys doing here?"

Dean's face went to disgust. "There's a vampire in town. That's the case. We thought it was a clan, but Cas here thinks it's just one."

"Oh yeah, Cas, Felicity, Felicity meet Cas. Angel of the Lord and all," Dean said super casually.

Felicity gave a fake smile. "Hey. Angel wow. Felicity Smoak, M.I.T, class of '09," she tried to joke. She was nervous.

Cas shook her hand and his eyes met hers and she immediately knew that he knew. Cas watched her carefully before turning to Dean. "Dean, there is no clan here. The vampire is harmless. It hasn't even killed a human."

She let out a small sigh of relief before turning to Dean and Sam. "So I guess that means onto a different town, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. But it was great to meet you Felicity. It's nice to see my brother with a girl with brains, unlike his usual trash."

Dean smacked him on the back on the head. Sam and Cas walked away, whispering. Felicity looked back at the two guys walking away and Dean leaned down and kissed her. "So…" he whispered into the kiss.

Felicity smiled and hugged him. "Hey, we both knew what this was. Have fun on your next hunt. Hope it's more successful than this one."

Dean chuckled against her cheek. "If you see any vampires around, just call us."

Felicity wanted to laugh at the irony. "I will."

Dean walked away and she began heading back toward Oliver's room.

She opened the door and put a fake smile. Oliver was staring off into space and Dig was whispering something to him. "I brought coffee. Oliver, why don't we take ours to go? Dig will stay with Thea and you and I have to go to the station."

Oliver's eyes finally moved from the blanks spot and met hers. "I called Walter. He's going to be taking care of all the arrangements. Okay? After this statement, you don't have to worry about anything."

Oliver nodded, and she saw a thank you in his eyes. He got up slowly and she reached her arm out to him. His fingers interlaced with hers and she smiled weakly. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Three Days Later **_

She stomps up the stairs with Dig. _Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel. _She was the one who was going to reach through to Oliver. Oliver went missing for three days after he gave his statement. He didn't show up for the funeral, or the wake. She left him alone for 10 minutes; to go replace Roy's venom bag and he disappeared on her.

Once Dig and her found him, he told them he wanted to sacrifice himself. She scoffed at the memory.

"_I don't accept that. You shouldn't either. You can't just accept things Oliver," Felicity told him. "If I had accepted my life, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother. And I never would have gone to college and I never would have moved 1,000 miles away to work at Queen's Consolidated… And I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me I could be more than just some IT girl."_

_She choked back her tears. "And I never would have believed I could be a vampire and not be a monster. But you believed I was still good. Please don't do this." _

He didn't listen to her. He went to the docks anyways, and when Laurel called her – she knew what she had to do. She shot the tranq dart, and dragged him to Dig's car and brought him back to the foundry. Laurel would reach through to him, because it was Laurel.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation below – but the steel doors wouldn't let her. Instead she grabbed a glass from behind the bar and poured herself a shot of bourbon. Dig watched her carefully. "This was your plan, to let Laurel bring him back."

"She's her soul mate, one true love," Felicity said semi-sarcastically. "Do you want a shot?" Dig shook his head no. He watched as Felicity downed it and poured another.

He took a step closer to her and carefully said, "I didn't realize you still cared for him, in that way. I thought you were getting over him? With the other guys?"

Felicity picked up the now full shot glass and stared at it. "I tried you know. Everything. I even became something else – someone who could take care of herself and not really die. And he never looked at me twice. It was always about the Lance sisters. So then I tried to get over him," Felicity downed the shot.

"It didn't work Dig. It was just sex. With Damon and Dean, it didn't mean anything," Felicity whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm the dumb one. I fell in love with him, all of him – Oliver, Mr. Queen and the Arrow, and I never really fell out of love with him. And I guess he just forgot to love me back. So here I am, loving someone who will never see me that way."

Dig put his hand on her shoulder. And Felicity swallowed her feelings and pushed them aside.

The city needed saving. And she knew what she was going to have to do in this war.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Hey," She whispered into the phone. She stood in the foundry after leaving Oliver back with Thea. He had given his statement, and she had to run to change Roy's venom bag._

"_Hey you, how's vampire life treating you?" His voice sang into her ear. _

"_Surprising well. It suits me. How're things with the soul mate?"_

_There was a long pause. There was no sounds form the other end. "Damon? You still there."_

_He let out a deep breath that only her vampire hearing caught. "She called us toxic, so we're taking a break."_

"_Hmmm. I'm sure everything will work out. You and her," Felicity told him. "I actually called for a reason."_

"_I figured that babe."_

_Felicity smiled weakly at the pet name. She stared at Roy passed out and then thought back to Oliver's broken expression. "Hypothetically, how would I go about turning off my emotions?"_

_Damon coughed on the bourbon he was sipping. "Felicity, you don't want to do that."_

"_There's someone who is threatening Oliver and his entire life. He killed Oliver's mom. I could kill him, except I can't kill."_

"_Listen to me, if you turn it off, yes you'll be able to kill without remorse. You can turn off your humanity, but eventually you'll let it back in, turn it back it on and that guilt and pain will always be there," He spoke softly. "Felicity when I met you, you were a bright light in this dark bar."_

_Felicity was tearing up. He continued. "You are the sun and if you turn off your humanity, you won't burn as bright."_

"_Then how do I stop this? How do I become a killer?"_

_Damon closed his eyes. "You don't want to become one Felicity."_

"_I need to." _

"_Then you justify to yourself that you're killing to save the people you love. But advice from a killer, there is no turning back after that first kill. Also if you insist upon turning off your humanity, you reach inside yourself, your heart, and your emotions and find the switch. Close your eyes, and it'll be there. Then just, push it all away, turn it off. But don't do that. You're better than that."_

_Felicity nodded and wrapped her hands around her body. "Thank you Damon."_

"_Anytime babe. I miss you, you know."_

_Felcity laughed. "Sure sure. Go fix things with your girl and then tell me if you actually miss me." _

_Damon chuckled and said his goodbyes before hanging up. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Felicity leaned into Dig's arm. She heard Oliver make his way over to them and say, "Laurel found out Blood and Slade are working together. Let's get a plan together."

Looks like Laurel did her part. Now it was time for Felicity to do hers.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously I love reviews. Please please leave reviews. Now this story is about to get into a little bit of dark Felicity and then will be SERIOUSLY Oliver/Felicity focused. Be prepared. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok. This chapter kind follows the storyline of the last two episodes of the Arrow Finale and then we're going to go TOTALLY off script - obviously. I had some issues deciding whether to make Felicity actually kill somebody or not - and there's a reason I did what I did... This long chapter is a filler that will lead to a BIG emotional journey for Felicity that I have planned out over the next few chapters. Also there is a smidgen of Oliver/Felicity action in here. There a smidgen more next chapter. But it is still a slow burn. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. I love reviews.**

* * *

Felicity compelled Blood's security guard to tell them the plan. They all headed back to the foundry to get ready for tonight. Felicity quickly changed into dark blue jeggings with slit pockets all the way down her leg and flat black knee high boots. She threw on a plain black tight shirt.

She walked back out and Oliver is still getting his entire Arrow gear together not paying attention. Laurel stood by the side of the lair with her arms crossed staring at Oliver.

She grabs the Katana sword and cover and slings it over her shoulder. She grabs smaller throwing knifes and sticks them in her legging pockets.

Dig stared at her, before taking a deep sigh before grabbing his gun and clips. Felicity turned to her computers and started clicking away.

Dig finally spoke, "Slade's men are taking the city tonight."

Oliver grabbed his bow. "They can try."

Dig turned and stuck his gun in his waistband. "There are more men than we thought. I think that's why Felicity is dressed ready to fight, right?"

Oliver's head jerked to the side and saw Felicity bent over at her computer with a sword behind her back. "We don't need you in the field Felicity. We can get to them first and stop this. We have a plan and we'll stick to it. You won't need that sword."

Felicity ignored him. "Slade's using the sewer system. You and I can drop in at Ross Avenue and then head southeast. The lines converge at Water Street. Slade's army is underground, so that's probably where he'll be."

Oliver grabbed her arm. "You and I?"

Felicity turned around, crossed her arms and stared him down. "Sara isn't here anymore Oliver. And you can't do this by yourself. You need back up in case you run into a mirakuru soldier. I'm going down with you. I'm more than capable and you know it."

Oliver's jaw tensed. "You're my eyes and ears Felicity. I need you to handle things from the van."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm taking my tablet with me, so I'm going. I can do everything wireless. We'll still have comms. Hell Laurel can run point from the van if need be."

Laurel immediately jumped on the idea. "I can do that. Let me help Ollie."

Oliver stopped moving. He turned to Laurel and shook his head. "What if something happened to you?"

Felicity grabbed her tablet and replied. "Or I can handle being in the field and running all the tech. No worries."

Oliver eyes were trained on Felicity. He knew she could handle it. He had watched her transform into this strong, independent person since she transformed. No, she had always been strong. He remembers this time last year, when she told him it was her life, her choice. She had always been strong, but now she could handle herself physically in the field. She stood there, arms crossed waiting for his answer.

"Fine, you can go in with me Felicity. But Laurel, stay here, I need you to be safe."

Felicity grabbed a jacket and threw it on, sticking her tablet in it. Laurel looked upset. "But not them?" _Not her_. Everyone could her the pointed statement behind that.

Oliver turned around. "Dig has an army background. Felicity can handle herself in the field, as well as Sara, actually even better, " He stopped. And then continued. "Also this started with the three of us and it's time to get back to that."

* * *

They walked through the sewers together. Oliver turned to her. "You should really have a mask," he whispered. "And an actual costume, for the field."

"How about if we survive tonight, I'll get right on that." Felicity's hand was playing against the top knife on her pants as they walked. "I'll have to pick a color I guess. I don't really have a signature color."

"A signature color?" Oliver asked slightly playfully.

Felicity rolled their eyes looking at the sewer map. "Turn right here. Well Sara kind of has dibs on black, the most slimming color. Kind of annoyed with that because I own this killer black cat suit that I can rock like no other. It was a hit for Halloween senior year at MIT," Felicity rambled. "You have dibs on dark green and Roy has red."

Oliver wanted to groan because now he was imagining Felicity in a tight latex cat suit. Instead he whispered, "You look good in blue. It brings out your eyes."

"Hmm. Maybe," Felicity said giving him small smile back. They heard Blood's voice and crouched down. They could see Blood's army.

"I'm forwarding Dig our location along with the foundation schematics of the topside avenue," Felicity whispered. "Follow the route I laid out in the blue prints Dig. You'll see structural joints in the concrete. Blow them all, Blood gets buried."

Dig replied. "Got it."

Felicity turned to Oliver. "So we're really doing this? Killing all of them?"

Oliver replied. "They're not men, not anymore. Come on. Let's get out of here."

Felicity and him got up when they saw a mirakuru solider walking toward them. "Stay back," he told her, before running toward the mirakuru guy and shooting his arrow.

Felicity rolled her eyes and whispered into her comm. "Blow those charges when you're ready Dig."

The mirakuru soldier threw Oliver down to the ground. He would need her help. Felicity grabbed a knife and threw it into the mirakuru soldier's back. He turned around in anger. Felicity smirked and grabbed her sword. Mirakuru guy stalked toward her and threw a punch that she easily ducked. She sped around to the other side of him and didn't think about it. She plunged the sword into his shoulder and twisted it.

Oliver groaned from the ground and got himself up. She pulled the sword out and closed her eyes. She could do this. For Oliver and the city. She was about to plunge it into his heart when Oliver shot an explosion arrow at him at knocked him out.

Oliver gave her a weird look before grabbing her hand and they began running. "Were you actually going to kill him?" He asked.

Was she? Yes she was. But she wasn't going to tell Oliver that. Felicity shook her head. She lied, "Of course not."

Suddenly a whole army of mirakuru soldiers were chasing them. They reached a dead end. Felicity turned around and grabbed her sword again. Oliver counted about 30 men. "We're not going to fight them. There's too many."

Felicity took an offensive stance. She turned to him, "Have a little faith."

Oliver shook his head. "Get us out of here, use your vampire speed."

Felicity stuck her sword back in the case. She grabbed onto Oliver and ran, as fast as her leg would take her, back through the sewer away from the army.

She stopped outside the sewer entrance. Oliver kneeled over and looked sick. "Are you going to throw up?"

Oliver held his stomach. "I don't think so, but let's not do that again. Dig? Blow it up."

"Dig?" They heard struggling/fighting over the comms.

"Ollie! I was so worried." A voice yelled across the street. Felicity scoffed softly and walked to the van, ignoring Laurel.

Laurel ran toward them and launched herself in Oliver's arm. Felicity got into the driver's seat of the van and turned to Oliver. "I'm going to find Dig. Meet you both back here in 15."

Felicity spoke into the comm, leaving both Oliver and Laurel alone. "On my way Dig." She looked in the rear view mirror as she drove off and noticed them arguing. A small smile graced her lips.

She finally reached him and saw Dig fighting Isabel. She heard Isabel through Dig's comm, "You want to save me some time and energy and tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity pushed her foot on the gas. "I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face, every since that day…." And Felicity ran the van into her. Isabel rolled three or four times.

"Oh, I really thought the airbags were going to go off," Felicity said to herself. Dig got up and got into the car.

"Thanks for the help. Sorry I didn't blow it up in time," Dig said groaning in pain.

Felicity watched as Isabel began to get up. She started to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Let me end this bitch."

Dig put the gear in reverse. "Let's get back to Oliver, forget her."

* * *

Felicity parked the car to where Oliver jaw was clenched tight and Laurel was talking on the phone to her dad. She hung up as they got down from the car. Dig got down. "You okay?"

"Yea," Laurel answered.

Felicity got down. "Isabel attacked Dig, so I hit her with the van. Positive news, STAR labs called, on the way to Dig. They have a cure. There's a courier in route."

Oliver stared at her like there was some hope finally. "Where is it?"

Felicity called the courier and he told them where he was. Laurel turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry, you were right. It was a mistake following you guys out here. You should go."

Oliver shook his head in anger. "And leave you out here alone?"

Laurel looked apologetic. "I'll go to the precinct. I don't need you, the city does."

Felicity ignored the exchanged and got into the van. "We're on our way. Stay put," She told the courier.

* * *

Felicity wasn't expecting the van to flip. She groaned in pain and heard Oliver call Dig's name. Felicity looked down and Dig was passed out. "Felicity?"

"I'm ok," She said getting up slowly. Dig groaned too waking up. She kicked out the front windshield and both of them scurried out of the van. Oliver shot an arrow at the mirakuru soldiers. She leaned over and felt a piece of glass wedged in her shoulder.

"Pull it out," Felicity groaned in pain.

"Your head," She heard Oliver say.

"It's already healing. Just get the glass out," Felicity moaned. He reached behind her and pulled out the glass. She let out a slight scream and Oliver and Dig held her. She felt her body heal and they all started walking toward the bridge. She felt her fangs pop out and she closed her eyes and tried to control them. Felicity needed blood. Badly.

* * *

They were screwed. Felicity's last chance to get out of this without killing was stolen by Slade. STAR labs couldn't make anymore of the cure. They were screwed. Felicity felt weak.

"We can't stop Slade's men without the cure," Oliver said in a defeated tone looking down at the city from the top of Clocktower.

"We'll find another way," Dig offered.

Oliver shut him down. "There is no other way. The foundry's been compromised. We need to get Roy out of there."

"I'll go get him," Dig said.

"Get the remaining blood bags too. All of them," Felicity said weakly. "I need them."

Dig nodded and left. Felicity stared down and tried not to think about the blood running through Oliver's veins. She didn't know how much time passed in silence, but Oliver began to talk to her. She tuned out the blood lust and listened to what Oliver was saying to her about Slade, and how he believes this is all his fault.

"I have failed this city," Oliver said. He began listing off dead people.

Felicity head jerked up in anger. "You honor the dead by fighting. And you are not done fighting! Malcolm Merlyn, The Count, The Clock King, The Triad, everyone who has tried to hurt this city - you stopped them. And you will stop Slade."

Oliver looked shocked and didn't believe her. "I don't know how."

"I believe in you Oliver, but you don't always have to do everything by yourself. You are not alone. I'm going to help. Without the cure, the only way to end this, is to kill him. Sara was right. And I can do that," Tears were in Felicity's eyes. Oliver's eyes were wide and he began to open his mouth to oppose her, but she continued.

"I could've have done that back at the police station a long time before all of this started. Killed him. Roy would still be okay, your mom, she would still be alive. This isn't your fault Oliver. It's mine. I could have stopped it. But I was too weak."

Oliver shushed her and engulfed her in a hug. "You're so strong Felicity. Strong enough not to be a killer, but rather a hero. You always have been a hero and you've always believed I can be one. This isn't your fault. You're not taking a life tonight," He whispered into her hair. "You're not a killer."

Felicity pushed him away and he stumbled a few steps. "I'm a vampire now Oliver. I'm built to be a killer. I have a switch in me that can make me into an emotionless person with no humanity. How else will we beat Slade? I can flip it. That switch. I can become a killer."

Oliver mouth was agape. Felicity wanted to willing give up what makes her her – her heart, her light – to become a killer. He was about to object again when his phone began to ring. Felicity looked at the caller ID. "It's your phone. Blood calling."

She passed him the phone. He answered and they finally had hope again.

* * *

Dig came back carrying Roy over his shoulder. He set him down on a table and turned to Felicity. "Your blood bags are in the van still."

Felicity sped down and grabbed the four remaining blood bags and sped back up. She drank one, then a second. "Ugh I feel so much better now," Felicity sighed.

Oliver came up to her. "Dig and I are going to get the cure from Blood. Once we have it, no more talk about turning off your humanity or killing. We can cure him, okay?"

Felicity nodded. "I can come with."

Oliver touched her cheek. "I need you to stay here with Roy. Please."

"Okay," She replied looking at her friend, hoping they could get the cure, at least for his sake.

* * *

Oliver and John came back with the cure and Oliver injected Roy with it. With the threat of Amanda's drones over their head, waiting patiently was not an easy task. She drank down the last two remaining blood bags and paced back and forth. She finally stopped in front of Roy and stroked his hair gently.

"Come on Roy," Felicity whispered. "Wake up."

"The cure's not working," Oliver said somberly looking at Felicity and Roy.

Felicity snapped her head around. "We don't know that. He still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system. And if it doesn't work in the next 15 minutes I'm giving him my blood and snapping his neck," Felicity said jokingly. Kind of.

Her alarms started going off. Proximity alert. She told Dig this when he asked her. "Slade's goons are here to kill us," Felicity said looking at her tablet.

Roy got up, just as one of Slade's men opened up the hatch into clock tower. Roy went to punch him and yelled ow, shaking his hand off. Oliver went to help him.

One of the mirakuru soldiers grabbed Felicity's leg. She set down her tablet and grabbed her sword and brought it down on his arm. The guy yelled in pain, falling backwards. Dig closed the hatch as Oliver shot a cable out the window.

"That'll teach you not to grab a lady," Felicity said, wiping the blood off the sword on her leg before sticking it back in its case. She looked up and Dig and Roy were already down the cable.

Oliver gave her an exasperated look from the ledge of the window. She grabbed her tablet. Another mirakuru guy jumped out and Felicity threw a knife at his body, landing dangerously close to his heart. He fell back down. She jumped up onto the ledge and held onto him as they zip lined down.

* * *

They walked back into the foundry and Felicity wanted to cry. "Oh my god. My babies. My tech…"

Roy snorted at her and surveyed the damage. "What the hell happened?"

Dig explained and Oliver divided up tasks.

"…This ends tonight, without killing. There's been enough death already." Oliver's eyes met Felicity's. _Do you understand? You are not a killer. _His eyes were saying to her. She nodded her head slightly in agreement and turned around to help Roy.

Roy watched her carefully fill an arrow. "Well it seems like I missed a lot. Especially you becoming a badass in the field. Also looking super hot in the field. Nice pants."

Felicity smiled weakly. She turned to her friend. "Roy, what do you remember?"

Roy turned to her, "Slade basically snapping your neck, glad you're still alive by the way, and then knocking me out. He have me this whole time? What did he want with me?"

Felicity bit her lip. Roy turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't lie to me Felicity."

"No. Not the whole time. He used your blood Roy. To make this mirakuru army. Oliver stopped him mid-transfer and it messed up your mirakuru imbalance or something. You were out of control. In this rage that nobody could control. You were after Thea for some reason," Roy's face filled with worry after Felicity said that. "She's fine by the way, she left the city before this all started. She couldn't handle the death of Moira, oh by the way, Slade killed her… But you hurt people, you ki…."

"I know, which is why an army is what I've brought," Nyssa's voice interrupted before Felicity could tell Roy the truth.

Felicity watched the stare down between Dig, Lyla, Oliver and the League. Felicity ran over to them and broke the tension. "Jeez Sara, you could have called before you invited…" She counted the members out loud. "… Seven assassins down into our top secret lair."

Sara touched her arm lovingly and smiled. Nyssa's eyes went to the motion right away. Oliver interrupted. "What is she doing here?"

Sara stepped away. "I asked her to come."

Nyssa's eyes narrowed slightly and she stepped toward Felicity. "I'm Nyssa, I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ra's demon al Ghul. Heir to the demon."

Felicity stared her down. "Felicity Smoak. M.I.T. Class of '09."

Nyssa stared at her before letting out a small smile. "Sara was right. You are cute."

Felicity rolled her eyes and heard Roy snickering. She turned around. "Stop it. Finish filling those injection arrows."

Nyssa began whispering with her army and Felicity listened in on Sara. "To fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable."

Unthinkable. That word. Felicity took a deep sigh. Turning off her humanity would be the unthinkable.

Nyssa spoke, "You may not want my help, Mr. Queen. But there is a little question that you are in desperate need of it."

Sara smiled at Nyssa. "First we need to find Slade's base of operations."

Felicity wasn't shocked at Nyssa had an answer to that as well. "Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using the top floor of Telsen Tower as their base of operations. They originally wanted to use Queen's Consolidated, but since Ms. Smoak got that back from Ms. Rochev, they infiltrated Telsen Tower."

Oliver walked away to go talk to Roy and that left Felicity with Sara and Nyssa.

Felicity looked at Nyssa carefully before hugging Sara and taking a deep sigh. "Way to leave without telling anyone."

Sara relaxed into the hug. "You and I weren't really seeing eye to eye lately, I thought you wouldn't miss me."

Felicity's eyes began to form tears. "Of course I would. I never used see eye to eye with Oliver when I first joined the team, hell usually we still don't, I still care for him, just like I do for you. Also, Oliver needed you. He was a mess."

Sara frowned. "No he didn't. He had you. He didn't need anyone else."

Felicity rolled her eyes through the tears and wiped them. She ignored Sara as Oliver told Nyssa that they were doing things his way.

Sara leaned over. "I like the look. Nice sword and knives."

Felicity smiled. "Now all you're missing is a mask," Sara winked, before going to change into her canary outfit.

* * *

Dig and Lyla headed to Argus headquarters while, everyone else paired up for this mission. Oliver and Sara teamed up, since they already worked well together. Nyssa and the League all worked well together. That left Felicity and Roy. Roy put on his mask and Felicity smiled. "It suits you."

Roy held his bow nervously as Felicity held her sword in one hand and an injection arrow in the other. The elevator music did not help. She knew he felt vulnerable without the mirakuru. "I have your back Roy, okay?"

He nodded and had a bow and arrow ready as the elevator door opened. Sara had cleared the lobby, while they were supposed to take on any strays in the offices and conference rooms, before meeting up with the others in the view deck of the tower – where Felicity figured out Slade must be.

The first man ran toward them, and Roy shot and hit him. Before they knew it, they were fighting off about 5 mirakuru soldiers at once. They worked like a well oiled machined too. Felicity slammed her sword into one guy's side and reached back and grabbed another arrow from Roy before hitting him with it. In less than 5 minutes all 5 guys were down.

"We're clear," Felicity said into the comm. She saw a text from Lance saying he was on his way from the station. She quickly replied telling him where they were.

Her and Roy then ran to the view deck, where Slade was already zip lining out the window and everybody was down except Isabel.

Nyssa held her from behind and Sara was about to deliver a kill shot when Oliver yelled, "Sara. Don't."

Isabel laughed. Felicity walked into view and Isabel's eyes zoned in on her. Oliver tensed. "Well if it isn't Ms. Smoak. Still fighting diligently by his side. Too bad he still only sees you as the dutiful assistant. Nothing more. You know what kill me, don't kill me. I've already fucked him, which is more than you can…." Isabel rambled on.

Felicity took a step forward in anger, but before she could do anything Nyssa snapped Isabel's neck. "That finally shut her up."

Felicity wanted to sigh in relief, because if Nyssa hadn't killed her, she was scared she was going to.

Oliver had his arrow out pointed to Nyssa, while the league was pointing all their weapons to Oliver. "Your resistance to do what is necessary is why your city burns."

Felicity took a step forward. "Ok, everyone calm down. Put down your weapons," Nobody moved. "NOW."

She used her loud voice and everyone slowly lowered his or her weapon. "Sara, your father is almost here. I'm going to go down and get him. Nobody kill each other."

* * *

The tension is the room was something you could cut. Felicity held her tablet tightly as Lance walked out after telling Oliver/The Arrow that he needed to kill again. She didn't know what to say. A part of her believed Lance, but that light in her, the same light Oliver was fighting for less than a few hours ago, still believed Oliver was not a killer, and killing couldn't solve this.

She turned to Roy and gave him a look. He shrugged and left the room. "He's wrong. I was wrong. Sara was wrong. Killing isn't the answer. Remember? You told me that."

Oliver turned around to face her. "He's right. I said that to you because I don't want YOU to become a killer. I already am one. What's another body? I've been fighting Slade Wilson with one hand tied around my back. The man murdered my mother. He had no hesitation in snapping your neck. I have to kill him. Me."

Felicity closed her eyes. "You told me you had a choice. That years ago you could've have cured Slade but you chose to kill him. This isn't happening because you are not willing to be a killer. This is happening because you were one. You are a hero Oliver. Not a killer. Both of us aren't killers. You were right about that."

"No but you're right. It started with me being a killer and that's how it has to end. It's the only move that he has left for me is to kill him. I can't cure him. I can't capture him. I can't even outthink him."

That's when Felicity had a stroke of genius. "Then don't. Make him outthink you."

Oliver took a step back confused. Felicity couldn't believe she was about to offer herself up to save Laurel. "Slade has Laurel," Felicity said softly. Her heart cracked more. Turning off her emotions seemed like a good thing to do right now. But she wouldn't.

Because Laurel the woman he loves. She closed her eyes and looked down. "Make him think he took the wrong woman."

Oliver looked confused and then it dawned on him what she was offering to do. "What? No."

Felicity pushed back her bubbling emotion and love for Oliver. He couldn't lose another person he loves. He can't lose Laurel. "It makes perfect sense. I'll let him capture me. Inject him with the cure once you get there and we can save Laurel."

"But Slade knows you're not human. What's to say he won't kill you? It's too dangerous. No."

Felicity took a step forward and took Oliver's hands into hers. "It's a chance I'm willing to take. My life. My choices. I can't really die. I mean I can, but I don't think he knows what can kill me. I can do it Oliver. Let me save you. Let me help you."

Oliver looked into her eyes and finally nodded his head yes.

* * *

She had severely underestimated Slade Wilson. They had severely underestimated Slade Wilson. She groaned against the ropes that were burning into her skin.

Slade voice stopped her struggling. "You can stop Ms. Smoak. When I snapped your neck, I took some of your blood. We analyzed it. Sent it to some friends. You know what they told me. You're a vampire. Very interesting. So I asked all my contacts about you and one sent me back something that could hurt you, an herb. Vervain. Your ropes are soaked in it."

Slade's sword slid against her neck, making a small cut. The vervain didn't allow it to heal. Felicity screamed out in pain. Slade chuckled. She bit her lip and glared at Slade, tears falling down her cheeks. Slade leaned down and cupped her face. "How does he love you? You're a monster, like me. You drink blood…"

Felicity closed her eyes and thought back to the mansion. She and Oliver had planned it out. Slade had planted cameras and Oliver would simply say he took the wrong woman. He went off book though, well they both did.

"_I love you," Oliver told her. Felicity's eyes widened. This was not apart of the plan. He was going off script. He stuck the syringe in her hand. _

"_Do you understand?" _

"_Yes." She took the syringe and stuck it in her pocket. He could die tonight. There was a chance Slade could slice off her head and she could die tonight too. And he just went off script and told her that he loved her. Did he mean it? He began to walk away when Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm. A moment of truth spilt out from her too. _

"_Come back to me, okay?" She said earnestly. His eyes were filled with anguish. "I'm not asking you to promise this time, since I know what's at stake… I just… come back to me…" _

_Oliver nodded tersely and without thinking Felicity was on her tippy toes, her hands in his hair and her lips on his. He immediately responded, his arms going around her waist, brining her closer. _

_It was quick. Maybe a few seconds. But it took both of their breaths away. Oliver leaned his forehead against hers, breathing deeply. His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if he regretted the kiss or not. He finally kissed her forehead and walked out the mansion front door without looking back. _

That kiss was everything she imagined and she wanted more. However there would be no more ever if the plan didn't work. Her plan was supposed to be easy. She could play hostage, take on Slade easily and then inject the cure in him. What she wasn't expecting was to be shot with a vervain dart and woken up bound in vervain ropes. She was going to have to get creative, otherwise Team Arrow was screwed.

Felicity felt her skin burning from the vervain. Her emotions heightened. Right now, her anger especially heightened. She looked up at him with conviction. "He's going to win, you know. He's a hero."

Slade snorted at her. He had already taken her sword. He looked down at the throwing knives in her pants and grabbed one. He jabbed it into her side and she gasped. "So many knives for such a small girl," Slade smirked. He reached behind her ear and grabbed her comm. "I think it's time to call your Oliver, don't you?"

Felicity watched Slade watch away to talk to Oliver. A mirakuru solider came up from behind her and held her still. She could overpower the vervain ropes just enough to stick Slade with the cure… if she had blood. She closed her eyes and thought of the solider behind her. He is not a man anymore. She could stop, right?

She watched as Slade end the call with Oliver and told the soldier he was going to get Laurel. Felicity waited until Slade footsteps were far away and she couldn't hear them anymore. The soldier held her tightly. She bent her knees slightly and threw her head back, hitting him straight in the chest, throwing him off her. She turned around hands still tied around her back, but fangs out. She then ran toward him, ducked a few punches, and all with her hands still tied behind her back. She needed to get to his neck. She roundhouse kicked his side, making him stumble. She darted toward him and sunk her fangs into his neck.

She drank, greedily. The blood helped her body heal. She felt her hands breaks free from the ropes and the cut on her neck heal. She felt the life of this guy almost disappear.

She needed to stop, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to stop. She felt him go limp in her hands, drained of blood, and she finally stopped.

She scurried away from the body in shock. Tears coming down her face. She drained him of blood. He was dead. She started to sob. "He's dead… I… I killed him…." She said to herself. She couldn't handle it.

But she had to get herself off that floor, for Oliver. To save Oliver and this city. She closed her eyes. The guilt. She knew if she hadn't drained him, she wouldn't be strong enough, but the guilt was too much. The pain, the guilt, the emotions.

She had to do the unthinkable. She searched for the switch. That switch Damon talked about.

**And she flipped it. **

She opened her eyes and yanked the knife out of her side, cleaning it on her jeggings, before sticking it back in the pocket. She searched the dead body. No weapons. She glanced around and heard Slade coming back with another solider. "Stay back here with her. Only bring her out once I give the signal."

Felicity knew she had blood all over, her lips, dripping down the side of her mouth and teeth. She didn't care. Slade came around and saw his soldier dead and Felicity standing. He stopped, taken aback for a second. "Well Ms. Smoak, once again, underestimating you."

Felicity stared at the soldier and then flashed her bloody fangs to him. "You should stop doing that Mr. Wilson."

Slade's mask was off now. He cocked his head to the side. "Something is different about you. What did you do?"

He took his sword out and took a step toward her. She took a step back hitting into sewer pipe. She needed to get the cure in him. She had no weapon, minus throwing knives. She however could use her speed.

Felicity reached out and tore off a piece of pipe and sped over and hit Slade's knee with it. He buckled over slightly, before raising up his sword and bringing it down. She blocked the hit with the pipe, but the sword cut through it. She took a step back and grabbed a throwing knife and tossed it at his arm. It lodged in his arm and his groaned out slightly. She grabbed another. Anger reached his eyes and he yelled, "Bring Ms. Lance out. And every time Ms. Smoak attacks..." Slade told the solider who was now standing three feet away. "… slice her somewhere with this."

Slade pulled out the blade in his arm and tossed it to the man holding Laurel. Laurel's eyes widened in fear and she started struggling more.

Felicity stopped moving. She stuck the throwing knife back into her pocket. The goal was to get Laurel out safely, in one piece, and to take Slade down.

She didn't know how much time passed, with her standing there silently. Slade came up behind her with his sword and said, "You move a muscle, and I'll have him snap her neck."

Oliver finally came around and he put down his bow as Slade asked. Laurel was still struggling but Felicity didn't move. She finally opened her eyes and didn't make a sound. Oliver's eyes were shocked, probably at the blood on her face.

"This one is a fighter Oliver. Killed one of my men, and kept fighting me. Even lodged a knife in my arm. She finally stopped fighting though, when I threatened to kill Ms. Lance."

Slade looked at Felicity and then back at Oliver. "Now I'm going to cut her head off. Too gruesome for my taste normally I know, but it's one of the few ways to actually kill her. Yes Oliver, I know how to kill this one. Countless night I've been dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me. "

Oliver stared at Felicity, his eyes still shocked. He was biting his lip now, unsure of their plan. "By killing the woman I love."

Slade whispered. "Yes. I was quite surprised she was the one you love. But then again. She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Oliver took a step forward as Slade traced his fingers down Felicity's side down. "Although something changed in her Oliver. She was full of tears and emotions and beliefs when she came in here and then she killed and bam, she was a fighter, soulless, focused. It was eerie."

Oliver eyes snapped from Slade to Felicity. He looked sad, but she didn't care. She was a plan. She was bait. And she was ready. She had her hand in her pocket. She ignored the back and forth between the two men then. As soon as Oliver said the word distracted, she turned, plunged, and sped. But not fast enough. As she turned away to speed to the door, Slade's sword went through her middle. Not a kill shot, thank god.

She ignored the pain and grabbed onto Sara and Laurel and ran out of there. They stopped outside where Nyssa and Roy were waiting for them. Roy ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug, "You okay?"

She closed her eyes, counted to five, and felt herself heal completely. She felt nothing from the hug. Nothing. Instead she brushed it off and said, "I am now."

Sara was checking Laurel for injuries and Nyssa came over to Felicity. "I underestimated you Felicity Smoak."

Felicity shrugged, "Second time I've heard that today. Most people do."

Nyssa took another step forward. "The League could use someone with your talents…"

That sentence caught the attention of Sara. Roy stepped in front of Felicity protectively. Sara saw wheels turning in Nyssa's head and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it Nyssa. She's not to be touched."

Felicity rolled her eyes at the protectiveness. She reached out swiping Roy's comm from his ear. He yelled out, "Hey."

She stuck the Bluetooth in her ear and heard Oliver and Slade fighting. Roy mumbled that he was going to go try and get a hold of Thea. He walked away with his phone.

She heard Oliver tell Amanda it was over and ARGUS agents got to him. He finally made his way to them. Laurel bit her lip and looked toward Felicity. When Felicity didn't move a muscle, Laurel ran and launched herself into Oliver's arms.

Felicity raised an eyebrow when he looked over Laurel's shoulder at her. He disentangled himself from the Lance girl and walked over to her, Sara and Nyssa. Sara gave him a quick hug whispering something in his ear. She pulled away and smiled.

"Good job Mr. Queen," Nyssa said stepping forward and shook his hand.

Oliver turned to her. He studied her carefully. She stared at him blankly. His eyes turned from confusion to anger. "Turn it back on," he whispered angrily.

Laurel had made her way back to her sister, her head was down and her face filled with rejection. Both of them were watching Felicity and Oliver carefully. Felicity ignored him and held out her hand to shake. "You did it. Congrats. Glad everything at the mansion really paid. Slade believed it."

Oliver took a step back like he had been slapped. Hurt crossed his face. "Felicity…." He said sounding like he was in pain. His eyes are pleading now.

Laurel looked confused and also like she was about to cry. Felicity figures she must have not known about the plan. She ignores Oliver and stares at the Lance sister she likes less. "Oh honey, it was all a ruse. A plan. To get Slade to capture me and then I'd inject him with the cure. I'm going to go," Felicity said impassively. "Go ahead and hug and kiss whichever Lance sister you're with this week."

Everyone's mouth was open, in shock. She didn't notice Oliver pass something to Sara. Because Felicity was grinning at Nyssa, who chuckled at her comment. Sara turned and gave her a death glare and Nyssa shrugged. "I found it humorous."

As she turned away, Oliver reached out and grabbed her and before she could fight, Sara stuck something sharp in her arm and she felt woozy and began to pass out. _Dammit, they stole the vervain darts from Slade. Those bitches. _

And she was out.

* * *

**A/N: How about that kiss? Totally slipped that in there and then flipped her switch so her and Oliver didn't talk about it - TOTAL ARROW WRITERS MOVE. Haha. Felicity without her humanity is going to be a total bitch - because let's face it, every vampire without their humanity is a total dick/bitch. Damon will be back next chapter - so get excited. He and Roy will play a big part in first half of the chapter and Oliver will play a big part in the second. Also please don't hate on humanity-less Felicity- she'll flip the switch back on, trust me. And then she will have to deal with all the emotional consequences of her actions. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so here's the next chapter. I had a lot of difficulty trying to decide who would be the one to get Felicity to turn her humanity back on, and hopefully everyone is happy with who I went with. Next chapter - JealousOliver, Felicity dealing with guilt and Laurel wants in on the team.

* * *

She groaned, her body aching. _Where was she? _The vervain was still in her system, but she could hear voices outside. She honed in on them.

"_Roy, stop worrying. Keep that hidden," Oliver whispered. "The sun's about rise and she can't go anywhere. And Damon will be here by nightfall. I told him the situation. Dig and I will be back in three days. Tops."_

_Roy mumbled something that she didn't catch. "Here's one more vervain dart – the last one. Use it only once the sunsets. It'll keep her down until Damon gets here."_

She looked down at her finger and her daylight ring was gone. She seemed to be in some sort of motel room. Felicity closed her eyes again, hoping the vervain would pass through quickly.

* * *

When she woke up this time, she felt vervain free and hungry. Roy was sitting in a chair by the window. He threw her a blood bag. "Eat up."

Felicity's eyes narrowed, "I'd much rather snack on something with a pulse. Abercrombie, you're looking mighty tasty."

She crawled on the edge of the bed and licked her lips at Roy. Roy rolled his eyes and opened the black out curtain, letting sun in. She screamed as it burned her skin. She scurried to the corner of the motel room where the sun didn't hit.

He got up and grabbed the blood bag. He tossed it toward her, while still standing in the sun. He sat back down in the chair and opened up the piece of paper, rereading it for the hundredth time.

"You're not going to close the curtains?" Felicity asked after finishing her blood bag.

Roy looked up from what he was reading and shook his head. "Nope, you can't drain me if I'm sitting in the sun."

She looked around the room, it was tiny. Two double beds. Crappy to the max. "Where's my ring?"

Roy ignored her, continuing to reread that damn piece of paper. "Hey Abercrombie," Felicity stood up. "Answer the question…"

Nothing. Total silence.

"You know, if you need help understanding the big words, I was an excellent tutor in high school and at MIT. I could probably explain whatever is on that page in 30 seconds out loud."

Roy crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it in the trashcan and glared at her. "You're kind of a bitch without your humanity, you know."

Felicity shrugged. "So, can I get my ring back?"

He laughed, grabbed his jacket and got up. "No. It's not here. You can't get it back until you turn it back on. I'm going to go out, get alcohol," Roy mumbled. "God knows I won't be able to handle the bitchy comments sober. I'll be back before sundown."

"And you're just going to leave me here?" She asked with an incredulous tone.

Roy closed the curtain and opened the door. "It's bright outside, you leave, and you burn. There's a TV. No phone, tablets, any electronics in here, other than the TV, so don't get any ideas. I packed you some extra clothes too. Over there."

He pointed to a black duffle. "Oliver and Dig won't be back for another two days… So Oliver, very reluctantly, called in reinforcements. Damon will be here soon. Just turn it back on Felicity."

He gave her a weak smile before closing the door.

Felicity walked over to where Roy was sitting and grabbed the balled up piece of paper out of the trashcan. It was a letter, hand written by Thea.

_Roy,_

_I'm sorry. I just want to start off by saying, I love you. I probably always will love you. But right now, I can't be with you. I thought I could still be with you. I thought I could still be Thea Queen. But Thea Queen was trusting. I recently found out some things, things that everyone has been lying to me about – even you Roy. I appreciate you being honest with me, but you and I both know that it was a half-truth. You still continued to lie to me everyday. And I don't trust anyone in my life anymore. Thea Queen was also weak, and no matter what it takes I will be strong. _

_Don't try to find me. You won't. Even I don't know where I'm going. I only know one thing, I am NEVER coming back. _

_Thea_

Felicity put down the letter. So that's what had Roy's boxers in a twist. She crumbled the letter back up, and tossed it back in the trashcan. Please, turn her humanity back on? That was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to turn her emotions back on. She liked being free of everything that came with humanity. It was exhilarating. But she didn't want to stay cooped up in a motel room. She jumped on the bed and turned on the TV. It was time to start thinking of a plan to get out of here, before Damon got there.

* * *

Roy slammed the door of the motel room with 30 minutes to spare until sunset. He put the bottle of whiskey he snagged from what was left of Verdant on the table and opened the curtains as a precaution.

The shower was running and he sat down, playing with the vervain dart in his hand. The water turned off and Felicity stepped out wrapped a towel. She went through the black duffle before saying, "Hey, you're back. Oh and you brought booze. Can you pour me a glass?"

Roy's eyes darted around the room as she spoke, avoiding her wet towel wrapped body as he poured her a drink.

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. He had the dart in his fist, she could tell by the way he was clenching it. He came over to her, with one hand wrapped around the dart and the other holding her drink.

She needed to feign ignorance for her plan to work. She took the drink from his hand, still holding the towel around her body. "You're so tense Roy… you need to get laid. That's kind of hard now though, with Thea gone."

Roy tensed up even more he took a step forward, dart ready in his hand. Felicity turned to him. "Put that dart down Roy. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Roy gulped. Oliver said not to trust her. She wasn't herself. "Um…"

Felicity took a gulp of her drink and let go of her towel letting it drop to the ground. "Oops…"

Roy eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped and his mouth looked like it could catch flies. Felicity stood there in all her nakedness. He blushed when he realized he was staring and began to turn around. Felicity slammed him against the wall, causing the dart to drop to the floor.

She had her hand around is throat, holding him up, as she reached down and grabbed the vervain dart. "Let me just hold onto this," Felicity said in a fake sweet tone.

Roy choked out. "Felicity, come on." He gasped for air. "I can't breath."

Suddenly the door of the motel opened and Damon sped in and snapped her neck. Felicity's body crumbled to the floor and Roy slid down trying to catch his breath. Damon looked at a naked Felicity and then to Roy before saying, "Why is it that every girl who turns off their humanity using nakedness and sex as a tool of manipulation?"

Damon picked up Felicity and tucked her under the covers of the bed. Roy coughed once, then twice, catching his breath. "Hey, I didn't fall for it…" He reached out and grabbed the glass of whiskey left on the table and took a sip.

The vampire rolled his eyes at the younger man. "I'm sure that her boobs didn't cause you to falter and drop the vervain dart…"

Roy's ears turned slightly red. Damon sat down beside the blonde girl and pushed her hair behind her ears. He turned to Roy and said, "Thanks for all your help. You can go do whatever it is you vigilantes do. I'll take care of her."

Roy mouth fell open in shock at the obvious dismissal. He took a step forward, "Hey I know you're her sire, or whatever… but I'm one of her best friends…"

"Her WHAT?"

"Sire… the one who created her… her and I watch a lot of Buffy…" Roy mumbled, trailing off.

Damon got up and walked over to Roy, towering over him "Listen up Hollister," Roy scoffed at Damon's nickname. "How stubborn is your best friend? On a scale of 1 to 10?"

Roy gulped. "7ish, on a good day. But when she makes up her mind, there's no changing it."

Damon slowed down his next words to make a point, "Awesome. I've done this before. With a girl who was a 10, all the time. It took a month to get her humanity back on. I plan on trying many things to get Felicity to turn her humanity back on, one of which being, torturing her." Roy's eyes widened. "So you don't want to be around for this. So leave."

Roy nodded quickly running out to his car. Damon sped back over to where Felicity was laying. He whispered, "Oh Felicity…"

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes and groaned. She was in a nicer room than before, from what she could tell. "Good morning," Damon's voice sang out from the bathroom.

Felicity looked beneath the covers. She was no longer naked, but rather in a long t-shirt and underwear. She didn't seem to be in a hotel room anymore. But something about where she was seemed familiar. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the curtains. She pushed it slightly aside and sunlight came blaring through. "Fuck," she whispered, as the sun burned her skin. She took a step back and frowned.

"You snapped my neck? Kind of a dick move," She yelled out.

Damon came into the room, wearing boxer briefs and unbuttoned jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. He wore his usual smug smirk, and his hair was still wet.

"You were about to choke the life out of one of your supposed best friends. Once you get that pesky humanity switch back on, you'll be glad I did."

He grabbed a blue v-neck and threw it own. Felicity took a step forward. "Not a chance, I like not having those pesky little emotions anymore," She closed her eyes and tried to listen for human heartbeats, but couldn't hear any. "So how about some food? I'm hungry."

His eyes twinkled and he threw his head back and chuckled. "I didn't think this was going to be easy. It never is when it comes to the beautiful women in my life."

"If this is going to turn into some sad story about Elena and how you lost her, can we please get some blood first? I'm going to need the energy to hear you whine again. Hey, maybe you should flip your switch…" Felicity traced his muscles. "We could have fun together."

Damon grabbed her wrist, and cracked it. She gasped in pain. He narrowed his eyes, "No blood for you. How does that make you feel? Angry? Annoyed? Feel something Felicity."

She grabbed her wrist back and snapped the bones back into place, wincing. "I feel hungry Damon. Freaking hungry."

Damon and her glared at each other for a good 2 minutes, before he went over his bag and started to rummage through it. He mumbled under his breath about stubborn women, before throwing something to her. She caught it. It was a blue lapis necklace. "Put it on, and some real clothes. We're going out. And if you try anything, I will not hesitate to snap your neck _again_."

* * *

"The Queen mansion, really?" Felicity asked at whatever dive bar they were at. "That's where we're staying?"

Damon had compelled the bartender to hand over shot glasses and the bottle of bourbon. He poured her a shot and himself one. "Your boyfriend, when he called me all torn up and worried, said that once I got here, could use his place since half the hotels in Starling City were destroyed by whatever went down. I mean after I agreed to get on a chartered plane and get here as quickly as possible and get your humanity back on."

Felicity downed the shot and reached over to pour another. "He's not my boyfriend," She said in a matter of the fact tone. Damon gave her a pointed look before taking the bottle from her and refilling his shot glass. She caught her reflection in one of the mirrors hanging on the bar, and she looked like a druggies that needed a fix – a blood fix.

She turned to Damon and slid forward on her bar stool. She wanted to get a rise out of Damon, distract him, so she could snack on someone in the bar. "How's Elena? Which brother is she into this week?"

Damon's cocky facade fell for a second, and hurt was plastered across his face. He shook it off quickly, his smirk back in place. He took another shot and looked like he was deep in thought.

Finally he turned to her, "You were right you know. Humanity is for losers. So let's do this, just for tonight…"

He lied slightly. Let her have her fun, and he'd control her to make sure she wouldn't kill. Then get her to turn her emotions back on tomorrow.

Felicity looked skeptical. "Really? I don't believe you."

Damon got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her barstool and made it face everyone else in the bar. "How about this…Choose your meal," He whispered into her ear.

Felicity eyes scanned the bar. There were some guys playing pool. A couple making out in the corner. Other random people just drinking, talking. Then her eyes landed on a girl sitting on a barstool by herself drinking a fruity cocktail. She wasn't stand out attractive, but in no ways ugly. She had a round face with olive skin and auburn hair. "Her," Felicity said.

Damon's eyes followed Felicity's focus. He grinned, his hands playing against Felicity's side. "Okay, should I do the honors?"

Felicity shrugged. "If you think you've got the skills…"

Damon laughed before grabbing another shot and downing it. "Oh babe, you've seen my skills. Give me five minutes."

"Compulsion is cheating…"

"I don't need compulsion," Damon smirked. Felicity watched as Damon walked, well more like sauntered over to the girl sitting at the end of the bar by herself. She tried to listen in, but there was too much noise. He whispered something into the girl's ear, and she blushed. He kissed her hand, locking eyes with her. He pointed to her drink and she shook her head no. He then took a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

She watched Damon work his magic. Finally the girl grabbed her clutch and Damon put down a $20 bill on the bar. He started to follow her toward the back, when he turned around and winked.

Felicity rolled her eyes and downed one more shot before getting off her barstool and following. She walked out the back door of the bar, into the dingy alley where Damon was kissing the girl's neck.

The auburn haired girl was giggling and said, "Damon, where's you car… come on. We can't do this out here…"

Felicity walked toward them and said, "It was 6 minutes actually. I calculated."

Damon had the girl boxed in against the wall. He looked up and grinned. "Of course you did. I must be losing my touch."

The young girl looked confused. "Who's this? I thought you said we were going back to your house…"

Felicity had reached them and she fake smiled. "Felicity Smoak."

"Don't scream. Don't run. Don't make a sound," Damon said using his compulsion. He went back to kissing her neck, but his eyes trained on Felicity.

"Felicity is a friend," he mumbled out in between kissed to her neck. Felicity watched as he went from a light kiss to fanging out and biting into the girl's neck. He pulled away, blood coating his mouth and then pulled Felicity closer.

"I was being serious about a night of no humanity Felicity. Did I pass your test? Go ahead, taste her."

Felicity instead grabbed Damon and kissed him, tasting the girl's blood off his lips and mouth. He groaned into the kiss. Felicity then pulled away, her fangs out and sank them into the girl's neck. She began to drink, and drink.

Finally Damon pulled her away and whispered to the girl, "Go home, forget everything that happened tonight. You came to a bar, got wasted, hurt your neck but you can't remember how."

The girl repeated his words back to him and walked away. Felicity sighed. "Well there goes our fun."

Damon's eyes twinkled, "Oh but there's so much more fun to be had."

* * *

She was high, on blood. This is what it must feel like. Her and Damon stumbled into the mansion after feeding. So many people, so much compulsion, so much power. She was back in the guest room she had woken up in earlier that day. She wore one of Damon's button down's and nothing else.

He walked into her room wearing boxer briefs and nothing else and let out a groan. "You're wearing my clothes on purpose, aren't you?"

Felicity shrugged. "Well since tomorrow you go back to trying to get me to flip my switch, I thought, why not have fun tonight."

He sped pining her down on the bed. "You think you're pretty smart but, one time when I flipped my switch, I tried the whole sleeping with someone to outsmart them. I'm not going to fall for it."

Felicity gave an innocent look. "Who says that's what I'm doing? Maybe I'm just horny and I remember how good you were in bed."

Damon let her go and sighed. He rolled over on the side of the bed and laid next to her. "I'm not sleeping with you. So why don't you tell me what happened instead."

"What happened?"

"Yeah, what caused you to flip the switch? What's going on between you and Oliver? Just talk…"

Felicity started talking without any emotion or feelings, just explained the facts. "So we were up against a super army hyped on this drug and their creator or leader or whatever, he had a personal vendetta against Oliver. So he took Laurel, the love of Oliver's life. We had a cure for this drug, so I came up with the plan to trick Slade, and make him think he took the wrong girl. I was bait with the cure," Felicity said without taking a breath. "I didn't count on Slade knowing I was a vampire, or having vervain. He left me alone with a guard, and I overpowered the guard and drained him. Flipped the switch, stuck the cure in Slade. A win for Team Arrow."

Damon watched her carefully. "And so was it really just a plan? Were you really just bait, or did Slade really take the wrong girl?"

Felicity turned to him. "Oh Damon, you're trying to use whatever feelings I used to have to Oliver to turn my emotions back on… I can see right through your tricks."

Damon turned to his side too so they were facing each other. "Someone one told me love is the strongest emotion of them all."

Felicity felt something familiar about the saying but ignored it. Pushed it back down. "Yeah. Sure."

Damon leaned over and kissed her on the lips, and whispered. "I'm sorry…" He stuck a vervain filled syringe into her leg quickly. She fell asleep.

"Pain and torture route it is…"

* * *

She woke up tied down to a chair. She looked around her. Below her chair was tarp and the room she was in was dark minus the little bit of sunlight peeking through the curtains. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight quickly. She tried to move but was too weak. "You have way too much vervain coursing through your body right now to get out of any vervain soaked ropes," Damon said standing next to her with a fire extinguisher and some stakes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I can't get you to think about love, let alone feel it. Maybe when Oliver gets back into town later today we can try again with that emotion. But now I'm going for the fear, rage emotions."

Damon grabbed a stake a plunged it into her thigh. Felicity let out a loud scream, tears coming down the side of her face. She turned to Damon, "So you're going to torture me," She growled out in pain.

Damon bent down so he was leveled with her. "Yup. Till one of those wretched little emotions start to resurface."

He got up and opened the blackout curtain in the living room, letting the sunlight hit her bare legs. She screamed out in pain. "Ahhhhh…."

* * *

Oliver was exhausted. Him and Dig arrived into Starling City a few hours earlier than expected. As soon as they hit the ground, Dig asked if Oliver needed him to go back to the mansion with him because if not he wanted to see Lyla. Oliver told Dig to go see his girl.

Oliver zipped through the streets of Starling City. There was so much mayhem still leftover from Slade's attack. He stopped at a red light and closed his eyes. He hoped Damon had gotten Felicity to turn on her humanity. When he walked into that room and saw Slade holding a sword to Felicity's neck, his heart dropped. And then when Slade started talking and he saw the blank look in Felicity's eyes, he realized what she had done, turned off all her feelings.

After his fight with Slade, all he wanted to do was make sure Felicity was all right, but she wasn't his Felicity. Her eyes were dead. She was acting like a stranger. She jabbed at his past. And he had to get on a plane to get Slade to Lian Yu. He couldn't take her with him to the island and he couldn't stay, so he did the only thing he could think of: call the one person he really didn't want in her life, but the only person that could help her – Damon.

He pulled up his motorcycle at the house and parked it out front. He walked up to the front door, a little nervous on what he was going to find. Oliver opened the door and the first thing he heard was her screams.

He immediately dropped his helmet in the foyer and ran to where her screams were coming from. "Felicity!" He yelled out as he climbed the stairs.

The screaming stopped and Damon came out of one of the guest rooms. He closed the door behind him. "Look who's back early," Damon said cheerfully, blocking the door.

Oliver tried to side step him and get him, but obviously Damon was faster. Oliver let out an Arrow growl. "Damon, let me in."

Damon patted him on the shoulder. "Hey man, I know you care about her a lot, but I think it would be better if you let me handle this part of the entire trying to get her to flip her switch back on thing."

"Oliver," Felicity's voice called weakly.

Oliver's eyes widened and he once again tried to push past Damon. Damon pushed him back. "It's a trick. She's really good at those, trust me."

"You don't know that," Oliver spat. His eyes were filled with anguish. "Let me just see her, I'll stay in the corner while you do your thing."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Ok, if I let you in that room, you're not going to get in my way or stop me while I torture her…"

"Torture her?" Oliver choked out in distress.

Damon gave him a deadpanned look. "This is why you shouldn't go in. Who's the 200 year old vampire here? I've done this before Oliver. She'll heal."

Oliver nodded. "Just before you start your…" he swallowed. "… torturing again. Let me talk to her."

Damon held up 5 fingers before stepping aside. Oliver walking into the dark room and Damon flipped on the lights. He let out a gasp at the site of Felicity. All the furniture was pushed to the side, tarp was laid on the ground and she sat in the middle of the room, tied to a chair with her head down. She was wearing only a man's button down. He hoped it wasn't Damon's.

Two wooden stakes were stuck inside her thighs. Blood was dripping down her bare legs onto the tarp. There was a fire extinguisher on the ground. His eyes went to the closed window and he realized what Damon had been doing. He wanted to throw up. She finally looked up and stared at him with dead, emotionless eyes.

"Oliver, have you come to save me?" She asked with some amusement behind her voice.

Oliver walked over to her, grabbed a spare chair and sat in front of her. "I'm going to try Felicity."

His eyes kept going to the blood dripping out from the stakes. He reached over and yanked one out of her leg. She groaned in pain as the wound started to heal. He tossed the stake to the side. He then reached over and grabbed the other stake out. Damon walked over and picked up the stakes. "Remember, five minutes," he said.

Felicity looked from Damon and then to Oliver. "Aw how sweet, both of you, working together. For little old moi?"

Damon chuckled and Oliver shot him a glare. He leaned forward in his chair. "Felicity, listen to me. I know you're scared, to feel everything again, because of what you did, what you had to do," Oliver said in a comforting voice. "But you didn't do anything wrong. The man you killed, he was on death row Felicity. He was a serial rapist and murder. No immediate family. I'm not saying that it's okay to just kill, but everybody makes mistakes, especially newborn vampires, right Damon?"

Oliver looked to Damon for help. Damon was smirking in a corner, but he immediately nodded and replied. "Yup."

Felicity laughed, straight out laughed. "You think I'm not turning back on my emotions because I'm scared of guilt? Or pain?"

She leaned forward in her chair so she was inches away from Oliver. "Having emotions and feelings was exhausting. Always worried about this or that. About which Lance sister you screwed this week. About whether or not I took too much blood from this person. About being the person IT support for the Arrow. It was just exhausting," Felicity spat.

"Liking you, having feelings for you and reassuring you every day you insecure little wannabe hero… all of it was so freaking exhausting," Felicity said with a laugh.

Oliver looked like he had been slapped. He got up from the chair immediately. Damon patted him on the back. "Don't take it too personally man. She doesn't mean it."

Felicity turned to Damon, "Actually Damon, SHE can speak for herself. Oliver, you want me to turn on my humanity for you. Not for me. So you can have your perfect little IT girl back. The one that believes in you, supports you, boosts that ego of yours. The one that gets treated like a doormat…"

Oliver's face was contorted in pain. Damon stepped forward. "That's enough!"

Felicity turned to Damon and raised her eyebrow. "And you. Acting like a know it all. I'm not Elena. Okay? You can't save me like you did her. I'm not yours to save. If you wanted me to be yours to save, maybe you should have fucked me last night instead of vervaining me."

Damon walked over to the window. "I've had enough of this, haven't you Oliver?"

Oliver's was shocked when Damon threw open the curtain and Felicity's skin burned. She screamed out in pain. After a few seconds, he closed the curtain and her began to heal, very slowly. But before all her burns could heal, Damon had sped over to her and stuck the stake into the stomach. "Feel anything yet?"

Oliver wanted to grab her out of that chair and never let anyone hurt her again, but he promised Damon he wouldn't interfere. He got up and walked out the door. "Call me when you get her to turn it back on."

Damon nodded and twisted the stake, causing her to scream out again. Oliver closed the door behind him, and tried to drone out her screams.

* * *

_Felicity must have passed out from the pain or vervain or both. She woke up and she was in the foundry, sleeping on the cot. She looked around confused. _

_Oliver and Dig must have cleared everything out, because despite some damage, the training area was open. She saw Oliver and Laurel on the training mat, working on Laurel's defensive moves. _

_Felicity wondered how she ended up here. She looked up at the training mat again and saw Oliver had pinned Laurel down to the ground. And suddenly they were kissing. Felicity jumped up and cleared her throat. _

_Both of them sprung apart. "Sorry Felicity, we didn't realize you had woken up," Laurel said sheepishly._

_Felicity's felt a jab at her heart. "Oliver… I thought… I didn't realize you and Laurel…" _

_Oliver wrapped his arms around Laurel and smiled. "Me and Laurel what? We're soulmates Felicity. I love her and only her."_

_Felicity had tears in her eyes. Laurel looked to her, "Oh sweetie, did you really think that he meant it when he told you he loved you?" _

_Oliver looked right at her and Felicity was crying. "Oh she did Ollie. She actually thinks you love her."_

_Oliver chuckled. He then turned to Laurel and kissed her. He reassured her. "She's just bait, IT help, nothing else to me…Useless really. I could have cared less if Slade killed her."_

Felicity woke up with a start. She was back in the chair at the Queen mansion. She took deep breaths in and out. She turned to Damon who relaxing in a big loveseat with a book.

"You did that?" Felicity said accusingly.

Damon raised an eyebrow and asked innocently, "Did what?"

"Got into my head, controlled my dreams."

Damon put the book down and grabbed a half full glass of scotch. He took a sip and said, "And how did that dream make you feel?"

Felicity looked up at him. "Unrealistic. So how'd you make your dear Elena turn her humanity back on?"

Damon swirled his drink slightly, his eyes darkening. "I snapped her best friend slash ex-boyfriend's neck. Right in front of her. I stopped playing nice and finally gave her something to feel sad about."

Damon left the part about how it was all a ploy and that said best friend, Matt, wore a ring that allowed him to come back to life as a human because the look on Felicity's face was priceless. "So how about you turn your emotions on before I call Roy or something over here and snap his neck?"

Felicity surprised him yet again. She began to giggle. "You snapped the love of your life's best friend's neck and yet you wonder why you guys can't seem to work it out."

Damon sat back and sighed taking a sip of his drink. "I've also snapped her brother's neck," he said nonchalantly.

"But see I'm nowhere close to done with you Felicity," Damon said injecting her with a little vervain.

She started to doze in and out of consciousnesses when she felt him creeping into her brain again.

"_You look beautiful," Oliver smiled walking up behind her in the kitchen. Felicity giggled and turned around. He obviously wasn't wearing a shirt, just sweatpants that sat low on his hips. _

"_Must be the never aging thing," Felicity said dropping a kiss on his lips. "I'm making blueberry pancakes and eggs for my two favorite boys." _

_Oliver stuck a finger in the pancake batter and brought it up to his lips. "Hmmm… Yum and where is your other favorite boy?" _

_Felicity hit his finger with a spatula. "I was talking about Dig and Drew, who are outside playing basketball." _

_Oliver gave a pouty look. "So where do I rank on this list of favorites?" _

_Felicity's eyes twinkled, "Top 10, maybe…" _

_He leaned over and grabbed her, his one hand playing with her hips and the other wrapped in her hair. "Is there anything I can do to move my name up the list slightly, Mrs. Queen…?" Oliver asked kissing her neck. _

Felicity was brought back to reality again. "Psychological torture, this is new Damon."

Damon leaned forward and grinned. "I was just showing you that I can make happy moments… do you want to see the bad ones?"

_Felicity was in front of a mirror now, blood dripping down her face. On the ground behind her were Roy, Oliver, Sara and Dig – all with their throats torn open. She had done this. She had drunk them dry and killed them. "You're a monster…" She whispered to herself._

Felicity opened her eyes again. "Stop!" She said with some rage behind her tone.

Damon clapped his hands. "There we go. Rage, I love rage."

Damon's phone was ringing and he grabbed it. He turned to her and said, "I'm going to take this. I'll be right back."

* * *

She didn't know where he went or for how long, but when he came back, he came back even more pulled down. He threw his phone across the room and let out a light growl.

"Trouble in paradise?"

He was rubbing his hand through his hand and sighed. "That would imply that we were ever in paradise to begin with. The entire situation is shitty and I'm done with it."

He turned to her and something shifted in his gaze. His eyes were now filled with a combination of tension and such intense lust. He needed a release.

"I'm going to give you blood and then I'm going to fuck your brains out, okay?" Damon said in a low seductive voice.

Felicity bit her lip and nodded. Damon cut open her ropes and passed her a blood bag. She drank greedily and turned to him, "So you're just cutting me free?"

Damon had her up against the wall in two seconds and was ravaging her neck with kisses, sucking on pressure points here and there. "It's still daylight outside, and I need this… we'll deal with what your friends need/want later."

Felicity moaned. She lost herself in Damon.

* * *

He was holding onto her and everything, all the emotions finally overtook her. "How does it feel?"

She gasped, trying to get a grip on all her emotions rushing back in. Tears were in her eyes. "I killed a man Damon," she cried out.

Damon wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her temple. She continued, "I was so cruel, to everyone. Oliver, Roy, Sara, Laurel, you…"

"Hey, hey, hey… shhhh…" Damon whispered. "What you did was nothing, nothing compared to what my brother, or I or anybody else I've known has done on a anti-humanity binge. I know it's a lot at once, just concentrate on one feeling…"

Felicity smiled through her tears. Damon chuckled. "Who knew a little orgasmic blood sharing would overwhelm you and flip your switch? I would have skipped all the torturing had I known that…"

Felicity blushed thinking back to how it happened.

_Damon and her were on round three and had finally made it to the bed. It was hours later and Felicity was vervain free and blood bag happy. The first time he fucked her against the wall and then against the dresser. This time they were on the bed and she was taking control. _

_Felicity rolled over on the bed so she was on top, her fingernails teased his naked thighs, raking up and down. She broke skin on his thigh and he groaned arching up. She broke the finger to her mouth and tasted his blood and licked her lips. At that moment, Damon was putty in her hands. She lowered her mouth on him, licking him at first, before taking him in. He titled his head back more into the pillow. She continued to bob, up and down as her hands cupped his balls, rolling them in her palm. "God, Felicity… I need…." _

_She smiled wickedly, pulling away and then lifting her hips and sinking down on top of him. All he could feel was her. She arched her back and her hips began rocking against him in circles. _

_Damon's hands came up to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. He then pulled his body up so he was sitting up and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He began thrusting up; his rhythm building while his mouth was sucking on her nipple. _

_He could feel that she was close in the way her walls clenched around him. Damon slowed down, pulling his mouth away from her breast and kissed her. She whimpered at the slowing down. "I'm so close…" _

_Damon smiled lazily. He kissed her neck and whispered, "I want to taste you." _

_Felicity arched her neck back, giving him permission and Damon sped up again. He kept kissing her neck and when she came with a string of curse words tumbling out of her mouth, he bit into her neck, her blood flowing into his mouth. He loved the taste of her. When he felt her fangs on his shoulder, he groaned, thrusting faster and when she bit into him, he fell over the edge as well. Both of their bodies were trembling. He stayed inside of her, and Damon licked the closing wound on her neck. He pulled away and saw so much emotion flood Felicity's face. And then, tears began to fall down her face. _

_It had seemed he had fucked her switch back on. The entire thought made him want to laugh, but instead he held onto her as she realized everything that had happened._

* * *

**A/N: Olicity shippers, please don't sent me hate mail. Blood sharing between vampires is super personal and emotional. I originally had Oliver as the one helping her flip her switch, but my mind kept going back to this. So I wrote it. Damon will be in the next chapter as well, giving us a big look into everyone's favorite - Jealous Oliver. There will also be a big turning conversation between Oliver and Felicity - not going to say if it's going to be for the better or for the worse. Once again - slow burn is the KEY here. Olicity will end up together, eventually. :)****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. My computer has been all wonky and it went to the Apple store for 2 weeks. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have an idea of the next two chapters but I really want to hear from you all of where you want this story to go. Let me know in your reviews. Also I stole a line in here from Smallville. Don't own it!**

**I got some really negative reviews last time about the characters being OOC and now I'm putting a disclaimer in the story summary, but if you're going to write a negative review, please make it constructive and not just plain mean. I totally understand if a TVD/Arrow crossover isn't your thing. Read and Review please! **

* * *

Oliver didn't know what to expect when he and Roy walked back into the mansion that next morning. More torturing? Felicity's blood everywhere? He turned to the young boy walking beside him. Roy had come to him that morning, telling him about Thea leaving. Oliver reassured Roy that he had encouraged Thea to leave Starling City and start over again. But they would find her.

He had prepped Roy ahead of time about what they might see and the state Felicity might be in. Roy wanted her back to herself so she could start looking for Thea immediately.

So many worrisome thoughts ran through Oliver's head as he walking into the house, but the last thing he expected to see that morning was Felicity sitting on the kitchen counter in a men's button down shirt and Damon shirtless as he fed her a strawberry. Felicity was giggling through bites.

"But I want chocolate chip pancakes," Felicity said after taking a bite of the fresh strawberry. She pouted. He went back to mixing ingredients.

"Don't pout. Strawberries are healthier and there are no chocolate chips," Damon pointed at her with a whisk. "Hello Oliver, Roy."

Felicity immediately jumped off the island and straightened herself up. Damon was obviously better at the being alert thing.

"Oliver!" she said with a slight worry in her tone. "Roy! Hey. Didn't know you guys would be dropping by so early. I should go put on pants, and get my apologies, which I didn't finish writing totally but I can improvise – right? I mean apologies should come from the heart anyways, who needs well thought out written letters – unless you babble like me, which then maybe I should finish writing them…"

She rambled on in true Felicity fashion. Roy's eyes widened in surprise and Oliver looked half relieved and half angry. His eyes went to Felicity's bare legs and then to Damon's shirtless state.

Roy ignored the tension in the room and took three steps forward and hugged Felicity. "Thank god you're you again."

Felicity let of a sigh of relief into the hug. "Roy, I've always been me, I was just a bitchy, emotionless version of me. And now I need to do a lot of apologizing, especially to you. Sorry for you know…" She then lowered her voice. "…all that happened back at the motel. Especially bringing up Thea like that. I've already started running searches on where she could have gone."

Roy smiled widely and pulled her into a big hug again. "Thank you," He released her.

"All that is forgotten, I mean mostly… naked you might be engraved in there for a while longer," Roy teased and winked. Oliver froze beside him. The man knew what had transpired the day before but hearing Roy joking about seeing Felicity naked didn't make him feel all happy inside.

Felicity looked down embarrassed for a quick moment before turning to Oliver. He was frowning. "Hey," she whispered shyly.

"Hey…"

A pin could have dropped and it would have sounded like an air horn blowing at that moment. The tension was suffocating. Felicity kept picking at her nails and Roy shot Damon a desperate look.

Damon put down the pancake batter and turned to Roy, "You know, I just remembered I'm the world's worst cook. Roy, you want to go grab some breakfast? IHOP?"

Felicity opened her mouth, "But um…"

Damon already had sped upstairs and grabbed a shirt and sped back down. "You guys should talk. Felicity, you said you make great pancakes. You take over."

Felicity mouth was open. _Traitor_, she thought. He grave her a wink and patted Oliver on the shoulder. "You two kiddos have fun!"

He practically dragged Roy out of the house leaving her alone with Oliver Queen. She looked up at him and he was standing stiffly, looking at the pancake batter left aside.

His eyes moved and met hers again. She took a step back when she saw some anger. "Um, so yeah, hey."

Oliver's lip turned upward into a small smile, but some fury was still behind his eyes. "You already said that," His eyes went back down to her legs.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh pants, right. Be right back."

Oliver watched as she sped upstairs and came down a few seconds latter wearing some leggings under the dress shirt. "Um, so do you want pancakes?" She asked awkwardly.

Oliver shook his head no.

"When?" He asked and she knew what he was asking: when did she flip her switch back on.

"Sometime last night," She said casually.

He growled slightly using his Arrow tone. "I told Damon to call me. When it happened."

Felicity took a step forward, with her head high. "I know. He was going to, I told him not to. I was a mess. I needed to come to terms with what I had done, said. And then I needed to focus on apologies, so I just needed time…"

Oliver closed his eyes and whispered, "How did he…"

"Get me to flip my switch? Um you know… " Felicity thoughts trailed off and then she paused. "Well I want pancakes so…"

Felicity was evading. He could tell. She immediately went to the pancake batter and began to pour some onto the skillet. He looked at her ruffled hair and dress shirt. He could figure out context clues. She and Damon had obviously slept together. But was that pre-humanity or post-humanity. Did he torture her into flipping the switch or something else? He really hoped it wasn't the something else he was thinking about.

He sat in silence as her words from yesterday came back to haunt him. _Liking you, having feelings for you and reassuring you everyday you little wannabe hero… all of it was so freaking exhausting. _God, those words stabbed him in his heart. Is that how she really felt? He didn't want to rehash yesterday, but he had to know.

He slumped onto the barstool at the kitchen counter and whispered, "We should talk, about what you said yesterday. About you being exhausted."

Felicity had just flipped a pancake and she froze, spatula in one hand and the other was reaching for a fresh strawberry. She didn't say anything. He continued, "You just said a lot yesterday and I know it was because you had your switch off, but I can't help to wonder if that's how you feel – deep down."

Felicity finally took a breath again and slid the pancakes onto a plate. She walked around and stood across from him. Her voice was soft, "Oliver… A lot of what I said, I said it with the intention to hurt you. I knew what to say to hurt everyone around me and I just said those things."

Oliver took her hand into his and squeezed. "Good, I knew that was it. Look and about what happened here, in the mansion that night…"

Felicity held up her free hand, palm out, motioning him to stop. "Let's not talk about our amateur acting hour, okay? Actually let's just not talk about that entire night. I can't handle that that emotional overload," Felicity explains as she pulled her hand out of his. She went and poured syrup on the pancakes.

She continues, "Damon says that I need to focus on one emotion, one thing after flipping the switch back and that's what I'm doing. So I'd prefer no to rehash that night…"

Oliver looked sad. He nodded unsurely, staring off into space.

Felicity frowned. "What's wrong? Did you get you know who to the island okay?"

It took a moment for him to react to her words. He leaned back and sighed. "Yeah. He's locked up in ARGUS' prison," he whispered. "Felicity, it's just…"

Oh. He wasn't going listen to what she just asked of him. She gulped.

"Right. Well pancakes. These are delicious. Are you sure you don't want some? I can make them."

She got up but Oliver grabbed her arm. "Felicity, please, we should talk."

She yanked her arm back in frustration. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

Oliver got up from his bar stool and took a step toward her. "I know. I just, I want you to know that I, um," he nervously ran his hand through his hair. "… meant it."

Felicity's eyes widened. She knew exactly what it he was talking about. Her voice came out two octaves higher than normal. "Of course you did. I mean we love each other in the friends, partners sense. Just like how I love Dig and Roy and you love them too."

His lips pressed together tightly and he raised an eyebrow at her rambling. Felicity bit her lip. She knew where Oliver was going with his train of thoughts. It's what she had been wanting for ages, but right now, in this moment, she wasn't ready to open her heart up to him like that. Her heart couldn't handle it.

How long would it take until Laurel comes into the team and Felicity becomes obsolete? How long until Oliver realized he was supposed to be with Gorgeous Laurel and not Felicity. She could end up with a shattered heart, something she wouldn't want to feel, and something that would make her switch off her humanity– again. And she didn't want that. She couldn't fall into that rabbit hole.

She knew Oliver didn't know what he wanted at this point either. He had just broken up with Sara, still had Laurel to deal with. Sure he might have some sort of feelings for her, but right now, she wanted him to be 100 percent sure before he acted on them.

She knew she owed him honesty to why she didn't want to hear him confess his feelings, but she couldn't. He started to speak, "No Felicity, I mean like…"

She didn't give him the truth, instead she said the only thing that she knew would make him shut up.

"Damon fucked my humanity switch back on – that's how it happened. Well through blood-sharing during the act and by act I mean hanky panky, boinking, horizontal bop, knocking boots…

Oliver immediately closed his mouth after she had begun speaking and gone quiet. His face contorted in pain and when she started spewing off the synonyms of "sex," and finally he snapped, "Yeah Felicity, got it."

Felicity stopped rambling. She looked up and saw pain in his eyes. He looked away immediately. She whispered, "I think he's going to stay in Starling for a little while."

Oliver wasn't looking at her anymore. He grabbed his keys off the counter and got up. "Great. Good for you two…" He choked out. _Don't be an ass. You can't lose her. You need her. _He kept repeating to himself.

He finally looked at her and gave her a firm nod. "I'm glad you're back to your humanity filled self. Dig, Roy and I are meeting at the foundry this evening to figure out a plan – we need a new lair location, figure out what is usable at the current foundry, you know. You'll be there?"

Felicity smiled weakly. "Yeah. What time?"

"7 p.m."

"Ok. I'm about to clean up and pack up to go back to my apartment. So the mansion is yours again," Felicity called out to him as he walked out of the mansion and slammed the door behind him.

Felicity reached out and took a bite of her soggy pancake. "Good talk," she said to herself.

* * *

She had been so focused on her tablet, the entire drive from the mansion to her apartment. Damon parked the car and turned to her, grabbing the piece of technology out her hand. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed her bag from the back seat. He got out of the car and she followed. He turned to her, "You've barely said three sentences since I came back from breakfast. Your nose has been buried in this," He waved the tablet as they walked to her apartment door. She unlocked the door and let them in. "What happened with Oliver?"

Damon threw her bag in the corner and set her tablet on the counter. He turned to her expecting an answer. "It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it," she exclaimed. She reached for her tablet but Damon blocked her and gave her a stern look.

"Just like you don't want to talk about Elena… right? I don't want to talk about this," Felicity whispered.

Felicity bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood. Damon froze as the scent hit his nose. The cut quickly healed, but there was still blood on her lips. He groaned and took a step forward, closing the gap between them. He leaned down and captured her lips between his.

Felicity pulled away from the kiss and began placing kisses along his jaw line and then throat. He closed his eyes, trying to get control of himself, before finally saying, "If I tell you about Elena, will you tell me what happened with Oliver?"

The blonde froze, her lips right near his skin. She pulled away from him and went into the kitchen, grabbing wine glasses, a bottle of red wine and a wine opener. She set all three on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"No bourbon in the house, so wine will have to do," Felicity said before sitting down and tucking her feet under her.

Damon smiled and grabbed the bottle and opener. "I'm not going to mention anything about it being only 10:30 a.m., because for this conversation, we might need a few bottles," he replied as he opened the bottle and poured two, very generous glasses.

He took a sip and grinned. Felicity had good taste in wine. She looked at him expectantly. "Oh you're going first…" She told him.

He took another sip and turned to Felicity. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, like he was collecting his thoughts.

Finally he started, "I think life isn't supposed to work out for the bad guys. The bad guys don't get happy endings. And that's the first thing you need to know about me Felicity, I'm not a good guy."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand. "I've killed people, lots of people. Because of Elena, I became a better person, but sometimes I fucked up and a lot of times a ghost from my past came into our lives with a vengeance, because of who I used to be," Damon said staring off into space. He finished the rest of his wine in a sip.

"Man, when we were together, we loved each other like nothing else matter. And she loved me to a point where she would defend me for EVERY awful thing I'd do or had done. Her friends hate me and she continuously defended me and my actions to them. Hell, she would stand up for me to my own brother."

Damon looked down and Felicity had clasped her hand around his glass. She took it from him and refilled it before handing it back. She nodded to him, letting him know to continue. "So I let her go, but immediately realized but idiotic mistake," Damon chuckled. "I gave her a speech about she's the good in my life, and without her it's just darkness. That's when she, well not really she since someone else was possessing her body - a much longer story for later – ended things. She called me a monster. So I left. I ended up here, the first time."

Damon turned to Felicity. "I killed one of her friends before leaving… spent a week aimlessly taking blood from whoever, came to Starling City and when I saw you, it was the first time I saw this light, this good. It reminded me of being a better man…"

Felicity's eyes were watering now. He turned to her and wiped her tears off. "When I left Starling City and went back to Elena, once she was herself again, no more possession, I had to tell her the truth. About killing her friend."

Felicity immediately put the pieces together and the words rushed out of her mouth before she could stop them, "So she didn't want to be with you after the truth?"

Damon laughed but it came out more of a choked sound. _If only_. "No. She blamed the girl who possessed her. So I told her Katherine didn't kill her friend, I did. I told her our relationship was toxic because I had killed her friend and she kept looking for other people to blame. She agreed that I always screw up and that I make her go against her morals to defend me and we both decided we don't work. We're _toxic_."

Felicity let out a low whistle. "That's it? Then you came here?"

"We had break up sex, she left to go back to her college campus…"

Felicity mouth dropped. "Hold up. She's only in college? You're dating a college student? Tell me she's at least a senior or something…"

"Freshmen…" Damon grinned at Felicity's antics.

Felicity started giggling. "She's 18, maybe 19… How old are you? 170?"

Damon stuck his tongue out at her. "I was turned when I was 25, almost 26. So not that big of an age gap."

"A 25/26 year old going after a high schooler. Totally normal," Felicity teased.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Where was I before I was rudely interrupted?" Damon asked playfully.

Felicity replied, "Breakup sex, college campus."

"Right, so we were dealing with some annoying things on our ends – bad guys and such. And that's when Elena and Stefan, my brother, her ex-boyfriend, start to have visions about each other."

Felicity raised her eyebrow asking for more details. Damon laughed.

"Right, so back story, we were told fate or the universe or something has it so that Stefan and Elena are suppose to end up together – but it was really just a spell. It's another long story. So visions go away and she comes and tells me that those visions were perfect. They showed a perfect life of marriage and kids and everything she ever wanted. But her and I were messy, complicated. But her and I are real."

Damon got up from the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "Fucking hate that word, real. She said she needed me, but only as a friend in her life. I couldn't do that. So I was a jackass. I told her I didn't want to see, hear or talk to her. And later that night, well early morning is when Oliver called. So I packed a bag and left and came here."

He turned around and Felicity looked at him with a small smirk. "And what was that phone call about. Yesterday?" Felicity said knowingly.

He grabbed the wine bottle and emptied it into his glass. He took a big sip before saying, "What phone call? I get many."

Felicity got up from the couch and walked over to him, "Oh the one that made you go from torturing me to wanting to fuck me senseless."

"Stefan called, asking where I went. I told Stefan I went to Starling City to help out a friend. He laughed and said I didn't have any friends. So I told him the semi-truth. I turned someone here last time I was here and I came back because they needed me. He didn't believe me, said it was about Elena. And then suddenly her voice was on the line," Damon explained. He set down his empty wine glass. Felicity did the same.

"I didn't realize but she was in the room with him and had asked him to call me, since I wouldn't pick up any of her phone calls. Elena started to yell at me for being a coward and running away. I got pissed and explained that not everything was about her and hung up."

"So coming back in and having sex with me was to prove a point? That not everything was about Elena?" Felicity asked, with some hurt behind her voice.

Damon's eyes darkened and he took a few steps forward, pushing Felicity against the wall. Felicity gasped at the contact. "Don't do that," Damon murmured into her hair. He kissed her hair and then her temple. His hand went over her heart. "We both knew that this wasn't and isn't about love. Your heart was never on the table, it was always with and still is with Oliver."

Felicity opened her mouth to protest but Damon interrupted, "Your turn."

She pushed Damon off her and went into the kitchen. She returned with another bottle of wine. "Okay, here we go."

She decided to start from the beginning. She told him about meeting Oliver and the ridiculous lies he gave her. She explained how she found out about him being the Arrow and how for the first time in her life, she felt like she had a purpose. Felicity went on to explain how an innocent crush turned into her falling in love with him, but there were always other women – Helena, McKenna, Laurel, Sara, Isabel. When she told him about Isabel, she had tears in her eyes. And finally she told him what happened that morning – how she thought Oliver finally saw her and had feelings for her and she shut him down.

Damon listened and nodded along and when she finished, he leaned over and wiped the tears off her cheeks. His hand stayed cupped on her face. "You're scared," Damon said in a matter of the fact tone.

"He's wants to be with you and you're scared," he continues.

Felicity's eyes flashed with annoyance. "I know Oliver. And he's not ready. He doesn't know what he wants. Two weeks ago, he was happy with Sara. Then there's Laurel, who he still has to deal with. He thinks he wants me because I finally am not mooning over him and standing as my own person," Felicity said animatedly.

"If I had said yes, I can bet you in a month he would be training Laurel, bringing her into the team and questioning his feelings toward her. My heart cannot take that. I can't handle it. And yeah, that makes me weak or scared or whatever, but I just…"

"I get it. I do," Damon interrupted her. He changed the topic. "You told him I was planning to stay for awhile… how did you know that?"

Felicity gnawed at her lip again and looked away. "Last night, the blood sharing thing. It was like I was in your mind. God, I know you love Elena and I…" She paused and took a deep breath admitting what she already knows. "… and I love Oliver. But you and I, last night. It was…"

"Mind-blowing," Damon finished her sentence.

Felicity nodded in agreement. "I have until 7pm before I have to get back to the real world. Can we just forget about them… just for a little while?"

He knew the "them" she was referring to was Elena and Oliver. He looked at the blonde and leaned over to capture her lips. He stopped, just a centimeter from her lips and whispered, "Trust me, after I'm done with you, you'll be glad if you even remember your own name…"

* * *

Roy was about to scream. They had been cleaning the old foundry for about an hour and the tension in the room hadn't gotten any better. Oliver was brooding as he packed away arrows and whatever weapons he could find while Dig worked on taking apart the salmon ladder, which luckily hadn't been destroyed. And he was helping Felicity decide what was usable from her computers. She was humming as she worked, a sure sign that she was happy. If she was happy and Oliver wasn't, that couldn't be good. Roy knew that much.

"Thank god the 3D printer is repairable," Felicity commented breaking the tension. "I mean I know we could just get a new one, which we will probably have to do for all of my monitors and half of the servers, but this baby survived."

Roy chuckled. And Felicity continued to smile and hum a new song as she worked. "So are we going to take all of this to the second location?"

Oliver nodded, "Yeah. We don't know who all Slade told about this place and nobody knows about the second location…"

"Except ARGUS," Dig added in. Oliver shrugged.

"Waller would find any location with that technology and processors. I would kill for one," Felicity said dreamily before going back to disconnect the hard drives.

Felicity's phone went off, but she had her hands tangled in wires. "Roy will you see who that is?"

Roy picked up the phone and saw it was a text from Damon. "Text… from Damon…" he said slowly. Oliver immediately tensed.

Felicity nodded and asked, "What does he want?"

Roy read the text and his eyes widened. He couldn't read the text out loud. "Um, he wants to know if you want cherry wood or black?"

Felicity let out an annoyed groan. She dropped the wires and got up from her chair. Grabbing the phone from Roy, she dialed his number.

"I told you white," Felicity exclaimed into the phone. "Not black. Not cherry wood. White goes with my orange accent wall…." She paused listening to whatever he was saying. "No you aren't repainting the wall."

Roy watched with an amused face, but couldn't say the same for Oliver. "Fine. Get the cherry wood…. Yes, but not a dark blue… turquoise maybe. You do realize you're going be the one painting…."

Felicity sighed. "No contractors Damon. I'll see you later."

She hung up and Dig asked, "Redoing your room?"

She looked annoyed. "Apparently. All I needed was a new bed frame…"

Oliver looked like he was ready to break the arrow in his hand. Roy shouldn't have asked, but he did, "I loved that white frame in your room. Why do you need a new one?"

Felicity blushed immediately and Roy had his answer.

Oliver closed up the box with weapons and mumbled, "Can we just focus on getting all of this to the van?"

Felicity immediately agreed, while Roy shrugged. They worked in silence and Roy and Dig made a few trips up the van with boxes.

Felicity had figured out what was usable from the computers and servers and was now making a list of things they needed for the new lair. Roy leaned over and asked, "Do we really need another sample analyzer?"

Felicity shot him a death glare and Roy put up his hands in surrender. "You want to make this list Harper?"

He grinned. "No ma'am. You're the brains…"

Felicity rolled her eyes and went back to the list. She tensed when she heard heels clicking down the stairs. Roy had grabbed his bow and pointed to the intruder. Oliver had done the same.

"Ollie?" A voice called out. _Laurel. _Roy scoffed and lowered his bow. He turned his attention back to the blonde in the room.

Oliver's lowered his bow as well but the tension didn't leave his shoulders. Laurel came into view, Dig trailing after her.

"Hey," she smiled, taking in the boxes around them. "You moving locations?"

Oliver shrugged. "Too many people know about this one. It's been compromised after Slade's men attacked it."

Laurel nodded, hoping she wasn't apart of those too many people. Her eyes caught the back of a blonde head and they narrowed. "So the gang's all back together…" Laurel trailed off. "I'm glad you're back Ollie. My dad, he's in the hospital."

"What happened?" Oliver instantly put a hand on her elbow.

Laurel had tears in her eyes, "He had massive internal bleeding. He was in surgery for hours. I've been waiting for him to wake up. The doctors said he would, when his body is ready – but it could be a few hours or a few weeks."

Felicity noticed how Oliver rubbed his hand up and down Laurel's arm. He then pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shirt. Felicity tensed up, and told herself to ignore it. _You knew this would happen. _She told herself.

Laurel pulled away, "I actually came down here for a reason. I can't get in touch with Sara. She needs to know, to see dad. Can you… I mean do you have a way to contact her?"

Oliver nodded and pulled out his phone, his vigilante phone. He called Sara's burner phone, but it had been disconnected. "Disconnected…"

Felicity finally piped in. "I can call Nyssa…" Felicity offered.

Four heads snapped to her. Dead silence. "Why do you have Nyssa's number?" Dig asked breaking the silence.

Felicity gulped, taking in all the questioning and one slightly angry stare. "She… um… told me to call her in case I ever needed the League. I guess she liked me or something…"

"Liked you?" Roy snorted. "She straight up tried to recruit you."

"WHAT!" Oliver roared in anger. Felicity jumped at his voice and she wasn't the only one. She noticed Laurel had taken a few steps back.

She shrugged. "Calm down. I'm not joining the League. But I have her number… so I could call her and she'll most likely be with Sara."

Oliver glared at her and Felicity didn't back down. Finally Laurel broke the staring contest, "I don't care who you have to call. I just want to get a hold of my sister."

Oliver softened his glare and finally said, "Fine, but put it on speaker."

She dialed the number and per Oliver's request, well more like demand, put the phone on speaker. It rang, once, then twice, then Nyssa picked up.

"_Felicity Smoak, M.I.T Class of '09. Change your mind so quickly?"_

Felicity bit her lip at Nyssa's teasing and replied, "No Nyssa. That's not why I'm calling. How are you?"

"_Marvelous. I guess that's the thing about love, Miss Smoak. It can make you feel quite spectacular. But I'm guessing you called to talk to my better half, not listen to me moon over her?" _

Felicity smiled widely at Nyssa's antics. "Yes. I actually did call to talk to Sara. Is she around?"

_Nyssa immediately started saying something out in Arabic until Sara's voice came onto the phone. "Felicity? What's going on?" _

Felicity immediately let out the breath she was holding at the sound of the canary's voice. "Hey Sara, I um, Laurel's here. Something's happened with your dad…"

Laurel immediately reached over and snatched the phone from Felicity and took it off speaker. She started whispering to Sara everything that happened with Lance. She went off into a corner of the lair and continued talking. Felicity sat back and picked at her nails again. Her nervous habit. Dig's hand reached her shoulder and squeezed it for comfort.

"So Lyla's pregnant," He said to her, but Oliver and Roy heard as well.

Felicity jumped up with a squeal of excitement. "Are you serious? Congrats John. I mean it's yours right? Otherwise this conversation is about to get real awkward…"

John laughed, "Yes. The baby is mine. She's actually 3 months along."

Felicity pulled him into a big hug. Oliver had a scrunched up look on his face, standing there in shock. Felicity stepped on his foot, causing him to jump. He coughed out of his shocked state and patted Dig on the back. "I'm happy for you man."

"Yeah, congrats. If you're into that sort of thing… kids and all," Roy teased.

Felicity was still grinning. "This is so great. When are you going to tie the knot? Again I mean. What the sex of the baby? Any name ideas? Oh my god, we have to get him or her a Team Arrow onesie. And I have to throw a baby shower for Lyla," she rambled on.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dig held up a hand. "Breath between thoughts Felicity. We're going to the courthouse this weekend and I want you three there. We don't know the sex yet. The appointment is in two weeks. No name ideas yet…"

Laurel came back to the group, interrupted Dig and held out the phone to Felicity. "She wants to talk to you."

Felicity nodded and took the phone from Laurel. "Sara?"

_There was some sniffling from the other end. "Hey, um. I know he's going to be fine. I just talked to Nyssa – both of us are coming back. I just need to see him." _

"Ok. Sara I'm so sorry for what I said that night…" Felicity started.

"_Stop. Already forgotten. Nyssa and I are going to take a commercial flight but problem is ARGUS flags us at security coming into the US. Can you take care of that if I send you flight details?" _

"Yes. Of course," Felicity answered quickly.

"_Thanks Felicity. Can you also tell Oliver to keep an eye out for Laurel? I kind of gave her my leather jacket and I just don't want her to think that means she's ready to go out and fight crime immediately." _

Felicity closed her eyes and rubbed her bridge between her nose. "Sure Sara. See you soon, okay?"

"_Yeah, okay," There was some whispering on the other end between Nyssa and Sara. _

"_Also Nyssa says she's not done trying. Should I be scared my girlfriend is falling in love with you?" Sara chuckled. "I mean it wouldn't be the first time the person I'm dating has feelings for you…"_

Sara tried to make a joke out of it, but Felicity could hear the hurt behind those words. "Sara… That's not happening. On either accounts. Just get your butt on that plane and come see your father, okay?"

"_Okay."_

Felicity hung up and noticed both Roy and Dig weren't in the foundry anymore. They seemed to have taken the last of the boxes upstairs. Laurel was reaching for her purse and waved to Felicity. "Thanks," she causally said to Felicity before giving Oliver and hug and walking up the stairs.

This left just Oliver and her in the foundry. "Sara and Nyssa will be coming into town," Felicity told him.

He nodded, but he was frowning like he was deep in thought. Felicity took his silence as he needed space, so she grabbed her bag and started to put on her jacket.

"Why'd you kiss me? Back at the mansion?" He asked softly.

The question made her freeze again. She then did what she did best – she rambled.

"Oliver, I thought you were going to die. Hell I thought we were all going to die with Waller threatening to blow up Starling. It was just 'end of the world' well more like 'end of our lives' kind of kiss. Plus it sold the moment even more. It's not like I had this expectation for us to be together afterwards. Like I told you this morning, I don't…"

"I don't believe you," Oliver cut her off and called her out on her bullshit. "You're lying to me. You have been all day. Why?"

Felicity closed her eyes and a tear fell. Oliver took a step forward and she put up her hand. "Stop. You know when we first met, you dropped the most ridiculous lies on me…"

Oliver brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped her tears, "Felicity… you're avoiding the question."

She took a step back, out of his touch ignoring what he said. "I mean even after I found out about your green leather fetish, there weren't outright lies to my face, but there were so many omissions of the truth - omissions that got either Dig or I in trouble…"

Oliver's brain flashed back to Helena and he grimaced.

"But I never stopped believing in you Oliver. Or trusting you. I've offered myself up for bait, given up sleep, given up my career for this, for you. Because I believe in you and this mission," Felicity rambled on. "I guess that's the true test of believing in someone – knowing their lies are there to protect you. Do you trust me Oliver, like how I trust you?"

Oliver nodded. "Of course I do. You don't even have to ask. I'm so grateful Felicity. For Dig and you, but especially you. I couldn't, I can't do this without you," He paused and looked into her eyes. "But how does this tie back to what I asked?"

Felicity bit her lip and let out her final thought, "Trusting someone. Well it's not really trust if you ask someone to explain themselves. So trust me Oliver when I say I have my reasons for today… Just trust me."

Oliver's mouth opened to protest, but no words came out. She was right. He asked her to trust him many times with no back-story or explanation. How could he not repay the favor? _Because you want her to be yours and not Damon's. _The voice in his head told him. He looked at her curiously and saw her eyes were darting around, never meeting his. _She isn't ready. _But she was his partner, his best friend and he couldn't lose that over her not being ready to be together, whatever her reasons are. He shook it off and let out a small smile.

"Ok," he replied. "I'm trusting you."


End file.
